The Path Taken
by silentnights626
Summary: Story of Mercedes' senior year, the way I would like it to play out anyway ;0  Read, Enjoy, Comment...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first let me say Hi! This is my first fan fic. I'm a Gleek (since season one) and wanted to try my hand at writing a FF just to see how it would go. **

**This FF takes place as if in season three Mercedes is still a junior with Tina and Artie and she graduates with the 2013 class. **

**I will be adding some songs into the story, so I suggest any readers to look up and listen to the songs Please feel free to comment critique and give a few pointers. And I promise as the story progresses the writing will get better LOL. Hope you like it and enjoy.**

**This chapter focuses on Mercedes and how she is dealing with her relationship with Shane. It also highlights some of the characters who have left and who have returned to McKinley. **

**Now the legal stuff: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters associated with the show. I also do not own any of the songs used in this or any story. Any song mentioned I will attempt to give full writing credits to at the end of each story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome Back.<p>

"My Oh-My Oh-My Oh, My Oh, BOOOOOOOO

My Oh-My Oh-My Oh, My Oh, BOOOOOOOO"

Mercedes sleepily rolled over to answer her ringing cell phone. "Hello" she muttered, still groggy from her nights rest. "Good morning sunshine" Shane chuckled "I see your up and at'em early" lightly teasing his girlfriend.

"Babe…. Its 6:30 in the morning" she moaned as she struggled to lift her still sleeping body into a seated position.

"I know, and I will be there in an hour to pick you up for our first day of school. So please be ready hun" Shane begged of his girlfriend. "You know I don't mind waiting for you but I would still like an early start for our first day of senior year."

Mercedes sighed remembering that it was the first day of school. "I'll be ready babe, I promise" she promised as she swung her pedicured toes out of bed.

"Okay, see you then…. Oh hey…. I love you" Shane whispered in her ear. A smile spread across her face as she replied "I love you too".

She hung up her phone and placed it back on the charger. Mercedes was not really all that excited about her first day of senior year honestly. It was going to be different to be back in McKinley without Kurt, Rachel and the other Glee members. They had become her support system, the family she actually got to choose, and now that they had graduated, what was school going to be like now? She stood up from her bed stretching, and thankful she had picked out her outfit the previous night. She grabbed her robe off of her bedroom door and headed for the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, she thought of all of the antics from the previous years. Rachel with her obsession with Finn and Finn finally realizing he's just as crazy about her, Blaine transferring to be with Kurt, and now planning to move to New York with him. Mike finally learning to singing on key. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury finally engaged to get married. And the best part of all, last year when they won the National Show Choir competition. It was the best memory all of them shared. They had worked so hard to gain popularity and respect in the show choir world, and finally doing so by taking home first place at nationals. It was the validation that had all craved.

After they returned home from the competition, a creeping doubt planted itself into Mercedes mind: Would she be able to help lead her team to another championship? Did she have the leadership qualities that Rachel and Finn had to keep them in the top spot the following year? As she spit out her tooth past she shook her head attempting to erase the lingering doubt. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and repeated to herself "We can do it, we can do it, I can do this". When she opened her eye she stared at her reflection wishing that her mind could reassure her heart that she could.

Dressed and primped Mercedes was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon, as she walked down stairs. Her mother was already serving her Father, and Grandmother, when she looked up and joked "Well look who has decided to join us".

Mercedes smiled and ribbed "Yes, the Diva has decided to share a meal with her adoring fans. You know to keep me real and grounded". She sat down to her plate, closed her eyes, said a quick prayer, and began to eat.

Her Father glanced over his morning news paper, at his lovely daughter and in an authoritative voice asked "Mercedes, did you look over the application I gave you?"

Looking down at her plate she answered in a sing songy voice "No yeeetttt".

He placed his paper down next to his breakfast and asked "So when do you plan on doing so?"

Without looking in his direction, she answered "When I'm ready".

Julius Jones sat up straight in his dinning room chair and glared at his daughter "Well you have to decide what you plan on doing with your future Mercedes. And schools like Ohio State fill quickly." Mercedes rolled her eyes, having heard this speech all summer.

"Julius please, let the child eat in peace" Mercedes' Grandmother begged.

"But mama, she has to get read for the real world. All that singing and dancing is cute and fun and all, but she has to ready herself for a real career. And she could get a great head start by going to Ohio State" Julius declared, speaking as if Mercedes wasn't in the room.

"I know that Julius" Joyce Jones replied "I'm just sick of hearing you badger this child, so I know she is too. Now eat your food and hush!"

Mercedes looked up from her plate and grinded at her Grandmother, thankful she had come to her rescue. Julius picked up his paper in a huff, determined not to say another word for the rest of breakfast. The door bell rang, Mercedes jumped up and bound to the door while saying "I'll get it!" She opened the door and there stood Shane with a smile on his face.

"Oh I take it your ready?" he teased.

"No, not quite, I just have to finish breakfast" she replied as she opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside. He lightly kissed her on the nose, their usual greeting, and walked towards the dinning room.

"Good morning everyone" Shane warmly greeted the Jones clan. "Good morning" everyone sang in response.

"Shane baby, do you want some breakfast?" Carolyn called from the kitchen.

"No thank you Mrs. Jones, I ate before I left home" Shane called back.

Julius stood to greet Shane with a hug, chuckling as he looked at his football jersey. "So you boys getting ready to bring us another state championship?" Julius inquired.

"Yes Sir!" Shane answered with a large smile "Beiste says I'm looking stronger and moving lighter than I ever, so teams better watch out"

Mercedes rose to take her plate into the kitchen and hug her mother good bye. "Bye mamma" she said as she embraced her mother.

"Bye baby" Carolyn Jones answered as she squeezed her daughter "and baby be patient with you father" she whispered in Mercedes ear "he just wants the best for you". Mercedes sighed "I know mamma…. I know" she said as she broke her embrace.

She walked back into the dinning room and kissed her Grandmother on the cheek "Bye Grandma" she said giving her a quick embrace "Bye baby" Joyce replied with a smile.

Mercedes made her way to Julius and sighed. "Bye Daddy" she said holding out her arms for a hug. Julius scooped up his baby girl in a warm bear hug and said "bye baby. And don't for get what we talked about". Mercedes loved how persistent her father was.

She grabbed her book bag and headed for the door remembering she forgot something "Shane, are you ready?" she called. Shane sauntered to the door smiling as Julius patted him on the back. "Isn't this new, your ready to go before I am" Shane said faking amazement. Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes as she opened the door "Wow you are SOOOOO funny"

"So have you started filling out your Ohio State application yet" Shane inquired as he stopped at a stop sign. Mercedes sighed, becoming aggravated at the line of questioning.

"No, not at all" she replied coldly.

"May I ask why not?" he countered.

"Because I haven't felt like doing so" Mercedes responded in an aggravated mumble.

"Look babe, you have to get that done. If you're late or the freshman class is full already, it will mess with the plan" Shane encouraged.

"I know, I know, the plan" she sighed.

"We have this all mapped out" Shane reminded Mercedes "We go off to Ohio State together, me on a Football scholarship, you majoring in Finance, we're engaged by Junior year, and married after graduation or my being drafted in the NFL, whichever comes first." Shane smiled as if he could see it all unfolding in front of his eyes.

"Then what?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you mean then what?" Shane answered "Then coco babies, remember?"

Mercedes sighed as she imagined this version of her life.

"Well what about my singing career or anything else that I may want with my life? "she quizzed her boyfriend.

"Oh, if you want to sing I'll start a record label for you, or you can be on one of those reality shows you watch. You know the Real Housewives of NFL ball players or whatever. You'll be good on one of those shows you being a Diva and all" He grinded. Mercedes didn't find that answer amusing at all, but she just sat back and stared out of the windshield as they continued to school.

As Shane parked and turned the car off Mercedes hopped out of the passenger side and began walking towards the school.

"Hey slowdown" Shane called to her as he rushed to get his book bag out of the back seat. He lightly jogged to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned that he had up set her.

"So the plan revolves around YOU! What YOU want what YOU will do, where do I fit in it again?" Mercedes questioned finally releasing the anger that had built up insider of her.

Shane looked puzzled "I never said that 'Cedes and you know it. Look we're partners in the plan. We help each other, I have your back and you have mine. The plan is just a road map; we can make some tiny detours here and there, as long as we stick to the main route." Mercedes didn't quite understand his metaphor, but the sincerity in which he said it made her soften.

"Look babe I just don't want to end up one of those angry bitter rich house wives who would spend her days screaming at the gardener about the length of the hedges. I want my own career" Mercedes said in earnest.

"And you will babe. Hey remember when we announced our relationship? You said I was your future. Well your mine too and we'll figure it out together" Shane said softly while kissing Mercedes gently on her nose. She giggled and smiled at Shane and his ability to make her happy. They interlocked fingers and headed into McKinley.

Shane escorted Mercedes to her locker, kissed her on her nose and headed to his homeroom. As she opened her locker, she longingly glanced down the hall to Kurt's former locker. Some new blonde freshman was setting up her mirror and books there now. She wished Kurt was still instantaneously available to discuss fashion and music with.

"I know it sucks huh?" a voice cut through her thoughts, startling Mercedes.

"Tina" she sighed holding her chest "you scared me!" she giggled.

"Sorry" Tina giggled back.

"Yeah it does suck. I just miss Kurt and Rachel which is weird seeing how annoying she could be" Mercedes said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah" Tina agreed with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I totally forgot to ask how your doing? I know it's harder for you since Mike is gone too" Mercedes said apologetically.

"No, its okay. I mean about not asking me, not about Mike being here. That's hard" Tina said in a jumbled sigh.

"Well at least we still have each other" Mercedes said as she gave her friend a welcoming hug.

"Hey now can I get some of this love too!" Artie joked as he rolled up to the pair, interrupting their special bonding moment. Tina and Mercedes both chuckled and placed their arms around him in a three-way hug. Having them still there reassured Mercedes this year wasn't going to be so bad.

The first day flew by as it normally does. Teachers, in theri usual fashion, went over their expectations and desires for the class and what in general the students will be learning. Mercedes moved from class to class with ease, not really paying attention to the teachers, thinking about her discussion with Shane earlier that morning. She remembered agreeing to the plan, but she wasn't sure that's what she wanted anymore. Shane and her Father where both hell bent on her attending Ohio State that they never bothered to ask her if it's what she wanted. Hell, she was so hell bent on being with Shane, she never bothered to ask herself what she wanted out of life.

By the time Glee rolled around, she was a ball of nerves, and needed to express her concerns to Shane. Mr. Schue sauntered into the choir room with a large grin on his face as he called out "Welcome back national champs!" The room erupted with cheers.

"Well as you guys know we lost some of our principle singers last year to graduation, BUT we still have many of you still with us, and with the talent we have, I think we should be able to take the national title again. But to ensure that we do, I have enlisted the help of a few familiar faces, Guys come on in!"

Through the door Rachel, Kurt, and Finn bound into the choir room. Mercedes and Tina's faces lit up.

"These guys have agreed to assist me in preparing you guys for nationals" Mr. Schue beamed

"Just until we save up enough money to move to New York" Rachel interjected

"Then we're out of here like John Travolta's hair line" Kurt chimed in.

Mercedes was excited. It seems she hadn't lost her friends support after all. She bound to Rachel and Kurt and embraced them. She was for the first time genuinely excited about Glee club this year.

After school Mercedes was greeted by her large boyfriend, with a sweet embrace.

"So how was the first day back?" he inquired.

"It was good" she answered genuinly suprised. He softly kissed her on her nose.

"That's great. Are you coming to watch me practice on the field? You know I practice better when you're around."

She grind and shook her head yes "But first we have to talk about the plan. I was thinking-"

"Hey Shane! Come on man, Coach wants to see us early" one of Shane's team members called to him from down the hall way.

Shane glanced down at his girlfriend and asked "Can it wait until after practice?" with an urgent look on his face. Sensing his urgency Mercedes shook her head yes. Shane quickly kissed her on her nose and bound down the hall to his teammates. "After practice I promise" Shane yelled back to her, leaving her alone in the hall with her thoughts.

Mercedes sighed and opened her locker. As she placed some of her books in her bag her mind began to drift. What did she want from her life? Was the plan so bad? If she went with it she would know exactly where her life was going, and that was not necessarily a bad thing. And she would be with Shane, which would be great. So what was this feeling gnawing at her? What was it that prevented her from blindly following the man she loved?

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that she was no longer alone in the hallway. Nor did she notice that the tall figure had planted him self right behind her locker door. She continued her routine of placing her supplies into her bag, she sighed "Okay Lady Luck, where am I going?"

In a vaguely familiar voice in a Sean Connery impression she'd heard long ago, the shadowy figure final let his presents be known stating "You call it luck. I call it destiny." Mercedes froze. She slowly looked up from her bag as her heart began to race. She grabbed her locker door, swinging it closed, to reveal two big bright eyes smiling down on her. She slowly looked at this figure from the top of his short light brown hair, past his perfectly pouty lips that where stretched into a large smile, down to his wide shoulders. She was in total shock. It was like she was seeing a ghost, or some other type of apparition. The only thing Mercedes could muster herself to say through her total disbelief was one name: "Sam?"

Song: My Boo Usher and Alicia Keys

Quote from: The Man Who Would Be King


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Just want to start by saying thank you for the reviews and positive feed back. **

**This chapter focuses on Sam and where he's been for the past year. Enjoy ;0)**

**As always I don't own Glee...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Where'd you go… I miss you so.<p>

Sam Evans swooped down and scooped Mercedes into his arms.

"Hey 'Cedes!" he said, while squeezing her tightly.

Mercedes was frozen in shock. "Sam what- what are you doing here?" she stammered as she was released from his grasp.

"I was just leaving Figgins' office when I saw you standing at your locker, and I had to come over and..." Sam paused to take a moment to look at her up close "you look good" he smiled widely.

Mercedes blushed. "Thank you. But no, I mean what are you doing here back at McKinley? I thought you moved? I thought your father found work out of state?" she asked getting the conversation back on track.

"Oh I'm here re-enrolling. Yeah it's a long story. Hey, you want to go grab a coffee at the Bean and I can tell you all about it!" Sam asked enthusiastically.

Mercedes stiffened as her mind raced "No!" she belted out of no where. "Uh ssss-sorry but I have to go" she stammered as she collected her thoughts and her things and briskly walked down the hall. She made it half way down the hall and slowed and turned to face a confused Sam.

"I guess I'll see you around" she offered as a consolation.

She turned back and continued to briskly walk until she was around the corner. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "What is he doing here" Mercedes questioned. She closed her eye attempting to fight the rush of memories that flooded back to her. A wave of confusion had washed over her and she didn't fully understand why. All she knew is that she had to get home.

Mercedes headed to the practice field. She spotted Shane getting in line for a hitting drill. She signaled to him that she needed to talk to him. He noticed her motion and quickly jogged over to her.

"Hey" he puffed as he took off his helmet "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, hun. Look, I'm going to head home" She said in a rush "I'm not feeling to hot"

"Oh are you sick? Do you need me to leave practice early to take you?" Shane said with a concerned look on his face.

"No, no, I'm just tired that's all, don't worry I'll walk" she replied in a calming and reassuring voice

"Hey Shane, either you're a foot ball player or a Casanova but you can't be both…. Not right now any way" Coach Beiste bellowed to her AWOL player.

"Look, I gotta run, are you _SURE_ you're okay?" Shane asked one more time for good measure. Mercedes nodded. "Go. Before you get in trouble" she urged him. With that he began to jog back to the practice field. "I'll call you when I get home" he bellowed to her as he took off.

Mercedes sighed. She really didn't feel like walking but it gave her time to clear her mind. So she gathered her bag on her shoulder and started her trek home.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the hall way silent. His first time seeing Mercedes didn't go at all how he planned it at all. He figured she'd say something about his hair and how he no longer looked like Beiber's over grown clone. They'd share a laugh and re-connect over coffees at the Lima Bean. He had played the scenario about a million times in he's mind when his father announced they were moving back. He was genuinely excited to be going back at McKinley, back in glee club, and most importantly back to her. So her actual reaction had caught him totally off guard. A bit deflated and a little saddened, Sam headed back to his car.<p>

"Mom, I'm home" he called out as he walked into the Evans new home. It was quiet, and he figured he beat everyone else home. Sam looked around their rented three bed room house. It wasn't a very large house, but considering just two years earlier, the Evans where sharing a small cheap motel room, wondering where their next meal would come from, this house was amazing.

Sam placed his keys on the kitchen counter and headed into the finished basement. Because the house only had three bedrooms, and his parents insisted he finally regain his privacy, Sam claimed the lower level as his own sanctuary. From the moment he saw it, he knew he would love sleeping there. When he reached the bottom of the steps he flicked on the light to reveal his new room. The basement was carpeted with light colored wood paneling on the walls. The windows, though very small and high up where finished in the same colored wood as the walls. When you looked to the left of the stair, there contained a small half bathroom with bright white tiles on the floor, and bright white wood paneling on the walls, with one single light fixture hanging from the ceiling. To the right of the stairs was Sam's old queen size bed, pulled out of storage. Most of his belongings where still in boxes and two suit cases. Sam looked at his new surroundings as if it were the first time he saw the house. He warmly smiled at how far his family had come. He picked up a small picture frame out of one of his opened boxes, which held the picture of Mercedes, Rachel, and Him the night of junior prom. As he sat down on the bed he stared at the picture, and lay back onto his bed. He closed his eyes as he remembered how his life was a year and a half ago.

"Okay Stevie, Stacy, you guys be good and listen to you MeMaw and Sammy, okay? We're going to be gone for a little while" Laureen Evans explained to her two youngest off spring.

"But why can't we come too!" Stacie wined, as tears welled up in her eyes. Laureen began to cry, she didn't want to leave her babies, but she had no choice.

"Because baby, when we come back your daddy and I are going to have jobs and a house and then we'll be able to take you with us" she explained fighting back a sob.

"We only got here earlier this morning, you guys can't wait a day or two" Sam asked concerned. His parents had driven the seven hours to Nashville, taken a five hour nap, and where hitting the road again. They looked exhausted and worn thin.

"We have to get going if we want to get to Pennsylvania in enough time" George Evan explained as he embraced his two youngest children.

"Well, let me come with you" Sam pleaded "I can do some of the driving" he begged with earnest.

"No. We need you here to take care of Steven and Stacie" George demanded. He took his eldest by his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Look you guys need a stable home, all of you. And Erma is sweet enough to put you guys up until we find work"

Sam, looking back at his father, saw a mixture of hurt and exhaustion in his eyes. He knew he had been killing himself trying to find work, to know avail. And that his old college buddies invite to Pennsylvania to interview with his company was a hail marry pass for this family. Laureen grabbed Sam and squeezed him tightly. He held her back and began to fight his own tears.

Erma saw this and interjected "You guys better get on the road now" knowing that any longer the goodbyes would be even harder.

Laureen sensed her mother's intentions, and let go of her eldest. "Be good guys" She called out as she stepped into the car.

Erma went to George and handed him an envelope. "Don't look in it. Not until you stop to get gas" knowing that if he knew the large amount she had given him he would never take it. "You two be safe and call us to let us know you made it" she instructed as she hugged George

He hugged her back and in a thankful tone responded "We will. And thanks again for doing this Erma, we really, really appreciate this" With that Erma broke the embrace feeling tears coming to her eyes. "Go" she instructed. And with that George hopped in the driver side of the family truck. Sam pulled Stacie and Steven close to him as they stood on their MeMaw's porch. Laureen took one last look at her children huddled together and fought back her tears. She was determined to hold it together until they got to the main highway.

As the truck pulled off Sam began to tear up realizing he didn't know when he would see his parents again. He stopped himself when he heard the sobs of his two younger siblings. He wiped his face, composed himself, and took a knee to get down to their level. He saw the pain and fear in their eyes as they sobbed for their parents.

"Hey guys" he said in the most calming voice he could muster "It's going to be okay. Their going to come back and get us in a few weeks, okay? But right now you two have to put on a brave face. Now MeMaw's house is great! There's a lot of land to run around, and Stevie this is a great place for me to teach you some of my football moves" Sam said with a smile. "And Stacie you know how you love animals? Well there's a stream that runs right in the back yard, and there are all types of ducks and fish and who knows what else" Sam faked enthusiasm. He was just as scared as his siblings, but his pep talk calmed them down.

"Can we go to the stream now Sammy?" Stacie asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Of course we can!" Sam smiled "You two just go and wash your faces and we can go"

The children walked into the house, closing the screen behind them. Sam sighed as he stood up to meet his grandmother's gaze. He gave her a weak smile as she passed him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder as if to say "It's going to be okay". She followed behind the children into the house. Sam stood silent on the porch. He looked down the road, in the direction his parents drove off. He closed his eyes and said to him self "It's going to be alright Sam, everything will work out for the best" He then followed everyone else into the house.

Sam stared out the window at Stacie and Stevie running around the back yard. Two days had past since his parent's departure. They called the previous night to inform them that they made it to Pennsylvania safely. As he watched his siblings frolic, his mind drifted.

"A penny for your thoughts" Erma boomed as she came in from her garden, causing Sam to jump. "Huh?" Sam quizzed, not sure he heard his grandmother correctly.

"You look like you got a lot going on in that head Sammy" she probed "What's going on?"

Sam sighed as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He always loved his MeMaw's house. It was literally a second home to him, since he spent most of his childhood here. He loved her home cooked meals with fresh veggies out of her garden. And he loved the way it always smelled fresh and clean like fresh linens. He looked around her kitchen and noticed it still had the same blue and white wall paper it did when he was a little boy. He sat at the same table he sat, when he ate his meals as a kid. His father was right; MeMaw's home was a symbol of stability, and consistency.

"It's nothing MeMaw" he answered.

"Uh huh…. Something going on with you Samuel Michael Evans, now spill" Erma demanded.

Sam was always impressed at the fact that she could always tell when he wasn't being truthful with her. And when she said his whole name she meant business.

"Okay, okay" he sighed "It's just…. I left this girl back in Lima. And…. And I…." Sam trailed off trying a good word to describe his feeling.

"You miss her?" Erma answered filling in the blank.

Sam sat quietly and thought for a moment "Yeah. I do" he admitted to her.

"Well why don't you just call her, you got her number don't cha?" Erma rationalized as she sat down with an empty bowl and a bowl full of fresh snap beans from her garden.

"Yeah, I do. It's just the way I left was… not good" Sam finally admitted, this time to himself. "I don't know if she'll want to talk to me" he sighed.

"Well what cha do?" Erma inquired, intrigued by what her grand son could have possibly done to cause a girl to cut off all communication with him.

"Nothing horrible, MeMaw" Sam reassured his grandmother that he was still a gentleman. "I just wasn't totally honest with her, and now I think it's too late."

Erma looked at her grandson and determined he was telling her the truth. "Is this one of those girls from that picture in you and Stevie's room?" she probed.

Sam sat up straight in his seat also remembering that she does laundry frequently, and puts it away for the family. "Yeah, It's the girl on the left, in the hot pink dress" he smiled to himself with a slight blush.

"Oh" Erma said taking notice to her grandson's reaction just to the mention of his lady friend. "You know, you remind me so much of your PawPaw Samuel. He was so handsome especially when he was around your age" Erma reminisced. Sam was named after his Mother's father, due to the fact that he never had any sons of his own. As a tribute to him his parents gave him his name. He died when Sam was ten, but at times when his MeMaw spoke of him you would have sworn that he passed the day before. Erma and Samuel had been together since they were 15 years old. Sam always looked to their relationship with amazement at the fact that two people could be together and in love for so long.

"He had the biggest crush on me and another girl at the same time" she smiled. "What was her name again- Lilly! Lilly Tillman. That was her name!" she yelled excited that old age hadn't stolen all of her memory. "Well he went out on a date with her the day right before he went out with me. When I asked if he had ever dated her, you know what he said." Erma quizzed her grandson. Sam quietly shook his head no. "He looked me in the eye and said no!" she laughed. "Even though I saw them with my own two eyes the night before, going into the Malt Shoppe together, hand and hand" she smiled. "When I informed him of this information, right down to the color trousers he was wearing, he finally admitted to taking her out. And you know what I did?" Erma asked looking Sam in the eye.

"No" Sam answered interested in her reaction and to find out what this had to possibly do with he and Mercedes.

"I forgave him. That's what I did. And you wana know why I did that? Because I knew I liked him and he really liked me back" Erma declared. "And if she is anywhere half as sick over you as you are over her, then she will for give you too."

Sam sat quite, allowing the moral of her story wash over him. "So you're saying" he asked after a moment "is that I should call and tell her the truth and if she really likes me she will forgive me?"

"Yep" Erma answered "As long as what you did wasn't horrible, she should be able to find it in her to forgive you." She stood up after snapping her last snap pea and transferring it from one bowl to another. "But you'll never know if you never call" she closed her lesson.

She placed the bowl near the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Sam sat in silence for a second. "Would it be just that easy?" he wondered. He mustered up the nerve and walked over to his grandmother's cordless phone. He dialed five of her numbers when he heard a yelp followed by crying. Sam shot over to the window to find Stacie sobbing and clutching her knee as blood seeped though her tiny fingers. He quickly hung up the phone and rushed out of the back screen door to the aid of his baby sister, easily abandoning the task at hand.

Sam opened his eyes, to the sound of two little pairs of feet tumbling down his stairs. His mother had come back from enrolling Steven and Stacie in school. He sat up to greet the children and lightly scold them.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Steven called "Sammy, where back!" Sam sat up enough time to be tackled back onto the bed by both of his younger siblings. They climb onto him in giggles and smiles.

"I see that" Sam laughing as he struggled to sit up. He placed them on each side of him in a seated position. "Remember, we talked about you guys barging in my room. You guys have to knock before you come down here" He reminded them in a gentle tone. "We all have our own rooms now, and that means we have to be considerate of each other's privacy."

The children sighed having had the speech earlier that morning. "We know" they said sadly in unison. "We knocked Sammy we did but you didn't answer" Stacie wined "and mamma said to go and make sure you were down here, so we did."

Sam smiled, he must have been in a deeper sleep than he realized. "Okay, I'm sorry" he apologized "So you guys in school?"

"Yeah Sammy, we're back in school!" Steven sang gleefully "And I maybe in class with some of my old classmates. So I don't have to make all new friends!" he grinned.

Sam was relieved considering the kids had a tough time re-assimilating into their Nashville elementary school. News had spread about their financial situation, causing them to be the subject of teasing. It affected Sam as well. When his old boarding school buddies came home for their holiday break they shunned him, sighting that they could not be seen out with "people of his economic status". He realized then Nashville, though it was where he was born and grew up, will no longer feel like his home.

"Mamma bought dinner, she said to come up stairs and eat" Stacie remembered their mother's message.

"Okay guys go up and wash your hands and I'll be up in a second" Sam instructed. With that the kids hopped off of his bed and bound up the stairs. "Hey guys no running" he yelled up to the two sets of ears who he was sure didn't hear him.

As he stood up and looked back at the picture that had landed on the bed during his nap. That day in his grandmother's kitchen was the closest he had come to contacting Mercedes. He made attempts afterwards, but he never mustered up the courage that he had the day after his grandmother's talk. After a month or so, Sam figured too much time had passed to explain his behavior before he left Lima. He wrote letter to her, but his ego and fear always got the best of him and he never sent them. He rationalized that she probably didn't want to hear from him anyway. But now that he was back, Sam was determined to set things right between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This is an update. I've read the reviews (Thanks) and I know you guys have some questions BUT all will be answered in the next few chapters (Not this one or the next but the ones after LOL I know). Read and (I hope) Enjoy :0) **

**PS Dont forget to reveiw! 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Faded Pictures<p>

Unfortunately, the walk home didn't help to sooth or clear Mercedes' mind. As she walked in silence, she kept replaying the last time she saw Sam. She didn't understand how he could disappear so suddenly, then after a year without any phone calls, letters, or e-mails, reappear like nothing ever happened. To hug her like they had been pen pals, or two old buddies who occasionally spoke.

When she arrived home, Mercedes went up stairs to her room to gain a head start in some of her class work. When she opened the door, she found an application waiting for her on her bed. She picked it up and read the yellow sticky note attached to it.

"In case you 'misplaced' the previous one, here is another Ohio State application."

The writing unmistakably belonged to one Julius Jones. Seems he found the time to place another one on her bed before he left for work. Mercedes sighed tossing the application on her desk. With all of the pressure Shane and her father where placing on her, the last thing she needed was to think about was Sam and their previous 'dating situation'. Hell, she had more pressing issues. She didn't even know if he wanted to attempt to revive what they had. For all she knew Sam has some girl sending him love letters from whatever town he called home for the past year, and only wants to be just he made it plainly obvious they were before he left: friends. And she and Shane have been happy together for a year. So much so they have a life plan together, even if she wasn't completely happy with it.

"Mercedes, your trippin" she said to her self.

She sat down at her desk and pick up the application. It wouldn't hurt to look at the application, she rationalized. The plan can work with a few detours like Shane promised. For the rest of the evening Mercedes Jones took the time, and reviewed the application process to become a Buck Eye.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school Sam quickly found his locker. He was happy to see it was right down the hall from the locker he found Mercedes standing in front of the previous day. He gazed down the hall looking for her when a familiar face stepped in front of him.<p>

"Wow. Look whose back?" Noah Puck greeted Sam with a hand shake and a hug.

"Hey man" Sam warmly smiled as hugged his old teammate back.

"What are you doing here? Thought you moved?" Puck inquired

"I did but now I'm back" Sam answered. "The question is what are YOU still doing here? I thought you should have been a senior last year" he asked remembering that Noah was a grade higher than him.

"Yeah" Puck sighed "well did you know you needed Spanish to graduate here?" he inquired his friend as they began to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, it's in the student handbook" Sam answered wondering how he didn't know.

"Man, they have one of those?" Puck stated shocked. "Anyway I didn't take that…. Or biology…..and English….and-"

"Well, it's just great to see your back" Sam interjected not really feeling like hearing the long list of the courses Pukerman need to get his diploma.

"So, how is everyone: Santana, Brittany, Quinn?" Sam casually inquired about his first love. After Mercedes, Sam really wanted to take the time and talk to her and Kurt, to thank them again for all their help in his time of need.

"Yeah, you too" Puck smiled "Santana and Brittney are still here." He responded in a light and friendly tone. "But hey just wanted to tell you" Puck said closing in on Sam in a threatening manner. "Quinn is off limits! So none of that chocking on a jaw breaker, she saved your life crap, cause I'm smarter than that, and will pound you." he warned. "Other than that, welcome back Trouty Mouth!" Noah aggressively patted Sam on the shoulder, and took off down the hall for class.

Sam smiled. He assumed that Quinn and Puck had worked things out while he was gone. And although he hated that nickname, it felt good to hear it for some odd reason.

Sam headed straight for Coach Besite's office. He figured with Finn out of the way, this year the Quarterback position should be his for the taking. As he walked up to the door a large guy in a jersey was walking out of her office, with Besite right in toe.

"Okay Shane, well work on your highlight tape from last year and we'll add to it as the season goes. So give me some great plays to put on it. It's called a 'highlight tape' for a reason." She joked.

"You got it Coach" the boy smiled as he walked past Sam down the hall.

While watching her current player walk away she noticed Sam. "Well I'll be dipped in honey and left on a fire ant pile, Evans! What are you doing here?" she asked as she embraced her former Quarterback.

"Coming to see if I can try out for a spot on the team" Sam beamed as he walked into her office. "Possibly the Quarterback" he smiled in a charming manner.

"Well you know you have to get on my field and work hard before I can promise you anything like that." Beiste warned as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh I know." Sam said "I just needed the chance to try out"

"Of course! How about after school today on the practice field. We'll run a couple drills and plays with you at different positions to see were you best fit now" Beiste suggested as she leaned back in her chair.

"Today is great" Sam said thankful that he'd packed his cleats and practice gear just incase. "I'll see you today after school."

"Okay Evans, and come ready to work!" Beiste called out to him as he left her office.

The rest of the day went by with out any problems. Other than the constant questions, Sam was settling in nicely at his former high school. By the time Glee rolled around, Sam prepared himself for a serious grilling from his former choir members. He walked into the room early, in an attempt to beat everyone else. The room was empty and Mr. Schue was still in his office, going over what looked like sheet music. Sam knocked on his door and waited to be beckoned in.

"Come In" Mr. Schue called from his desk, not bothering to lift his head to see who it was.

"I heard you have some spots open and I'd love to join" Sam smiled, as he opened the office door.

William's head shot straight up, recognizing the voice instantly. A smile spread across his face as he stood up and walked briskly over to the door. He wrapped Sam in a warm embrace. "Sam Evans. How are you? How are your parents? How is your family?" he shot in rapid fire.

"I'm fine, my parents are working, and we're living here in Lima again" Sam answered. "I was hopping to join The New Directions again. I know I don't have the Beiber hair anymore but, I can still belt out a song. I think." Sam questioned himself. While living in Nashville the only time he sang was in Church and for his younger siblings at their request. All other activities fell to the way side and all he did was work, as a barista in the local coffee shop, and go to school.

"I'm sure you can" Mr. Schue said, confident in Sam's talent. "A voice like that doesn't just disappear."

Sam was relieved. The sound of the other members shuffling into the room quickly ended their mini reunion. Sam was greeted warmly by his former New Direction members. It seemed after his quick talk with Puck, news of his return had spread quickly. He was hugged high fived by his friends, and even jumped on my Brittany. Mercedes smiled politely as she walked past the scene. She figured she got her greetings in yesterday at her locker.

The bell rang and Mr. Schue broke up the reunion by ordering everyone to take a seat. He held Sam's arm indicating he wanted him to stay up front with him.

"Well guys as you can see we have one of our own back to us. For the members who don't know him, I'd like to introduce Mr. Sam Evans." The class remained quite as Mr. Schue finished his announcement. "Now, Sam is a former member who had to leave us last year due to extenuating circumstances."

Brittany raised her hand, with a confused look on her face. Mr. Schue pointed to her, granting her permission to speak.

"I thought he left because he was poor, and living in a motel, and his father found work out of state?"She pondered.

"Yes. Brittany, that what I meant by extenuating circumstances." Mr. Schue sighed.

"Well where did he go?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah and why is he back here?" Tina interrupted

"And where is the hair?" Artie questioned

"Oh, I can answer that" Brittany beamed. "He went back to his fish people colony in Atlantis. Then it was taken over by an evil warlock who cast an evil spell that could only be broken when he returned to land, and found a maiden to take back as his wife and Queen of the fish people. But in order to return to land he had to give the magic warlock his best quality which was all of his golden hair. But I still can't figure out where his gills are" she explained.

The room fell silent, and everyone looked at Brittany as if she had magically sprouted a second head.

"What? Where did you get all of that?" Mr. Schue inquired.

"From Santana" Brittany answered innocently pointing.

All eyes went from her to Santana instantly. "Well it was the most plausible story I could come up with to explain his return" she explained nonchalantly.

Sam rolled his eyes seeing that not much had changed during his departure. "Look I went to stay with my MeMaw whi-"

"Wait your WHAT?" Puck interrupted. "What the heck is that?"

"It's the nickname for my grandmother" Sam sighed. Puck snickered loudly. "Kind of like your Bubby" Sam shot back. Puck stopped smirking upset that Sam remembered one of their private talks about his family. "Continue" Puck said with a straight face, in a tone that suggested that that was the last he would tease Sam about his grandmother's nickname.

"Anyway" Sam huffed "I went back to Nashville to stay with my _grandmother_, while my parents worked in Pennsylvania at American Trim. They got transferred to the Lima location after a year, and here I am. Oh and the hair, well I can finally afford a hair cut and since the Beib cut his I figured it was time."

The room jointly shook their heads and shrugged in agreement with the explanation just given to them.

"I still think my explanation was more exciting" Santana said under her breath with a huff.

"Well whatever the reasons, we're glad your family is back on its feet, and we're happy to have you back with us" Mr. Schue beamed.

"Wait" Santana, feeling extremely vocal that day interrupted once more. "Guppy face here doesn't have to audition?" she questioned.

"Well no Santana, we already know what he can do" William said in confident voice.

"I don't" Shelia interjected. "I got here last year AFTER I auditioned."

"Yeah Mr. Schue" Tina co-signed "It's only fair" The rest of the members began to vocally agree with the request that Sam audition once again.

"It's cool Mr. Schue" Sam smiled "I have a song. I haven't sung since the summer I left, but I should be fine, as long as Mercedes will do me the honor of performing with me?"

Mercedes, who had been surprising silent up until this point, tensed up. All of the room's attention turned to her. She looked to the front of the class to Sam who was smiling warmly at her.

"W-Well what if I don't know the song?" she questioned in an attempt to get out of performing, for the first time in her life. She knew the exact song he was talking about because they promised they would perform it together the summer he left.

"Don't worry I know you know the song" Sam smiled as he walked towards her and grabbed her by the hand. He pulled her up to the front of the room and sat her on one of the stools. He then briskly walked over the musicians that always seem to be standing around waiting for a jam session to break out. He whispered to them and all of their faces lit up. With a nod of the head that indicated that they knew exactly what Sam just requested, they prepared themselves to play.

Mr. Schue, intrigued by what was going on took a seat among his students.

Sam grabbed a microphone stand that was lying around with a microphone on and placed it to the right of Mercedes, and stood behind it. And with a nod of his head the music started.

_[Sam wistled the opening notes, while he pumped his leg to the beat. He then begins to sing into the mic to the rest of ND]_  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>And aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>can take me away and make it OK<br>I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now we're naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shhhhhh  
>And it goes like this<p>

_[He takes the mic out of the stand and began to walk around, giving his best Jagger impersonation pushing his lips together in the famous Jagger pout.]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Sam, turning his attention to Mercedes, singing to her as he approaches her. Mercedes, not in the mood for his antics, rolls her eyes and huffs, wishing the song was over.]_  
>Baby it's hard<br>When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key

_[Sam gets behind Mercedes, acting as if he is driving from a back seat. She giggles at how goofy Sam can act and begins to loosen up a bit]_  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it

[_He steps around, singing to her with a smile_]  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here<br>And it goes like this

_[Sam goes back over and begins to pull his fellow ND members to their feet, encouraging them to do their best Jagger impersonations them selves. They all dance around laughing.]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Mercedes, knowing that this is where she comes in, get off of the stool, commanding everyone's attention with her voice. She slowly walks over to Sam, who is in the middle of all of the other members.]_  
>You want to know how to make me smile<br>Take control, own me just for the night  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

_[After making her way over to him, she begins to lead him by placing her finger under his chin and walks. Sam smiles and follows.]_

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice [<em>she turns two him as he puts her finger up shaking it in a "no" motion]<em>  
>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right [<em>she dips and in a sexy figure eight motions sways her hips<em>]  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it [_she moves in closer to Sam and is singing straight to him]_  
>Nobody else can see this<br>Hay, Hay Hay !

[Sam sings with a smile]  
>And it goes like this<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you

[_Mercedes_] (Take me by the tongue boy)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<br>[_Mercedes_] heyey yeah!  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>[_Mercedes_] Awhhhh heye yeah!  
>I don't need to try to control you<br>Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

When the last note was played, the group erupted into laughter, cheers and applause. Mr. Schue clapping the loudest made his way to Sam and placed his arm around his shoulder and faced him to his other students.

"May I introduce the New Directions newest member: Mr. Sam Evans!"

The rest of the group cheered loudly and ran over to congratulate and welcome Sam back. Sam laughed and hugged his teammates, happy to be back. He then noticed Mercedes on the peripheral of the rest of the group. She smiled at him sweetly as she applauded with the rest of the group. Their eyes met, and she began to blush. The ringing school bell was the only thing that broke their gaze.

Mercedes, rushed over to her bag. Flinging it onto her shoulder, she rushed out of the room. Sam ran behind her, in an attempt to finally have a private conversation with her.

"Hey! Mercedes wait up" he called as he ran out of the door and turned the corner. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he found her being kissed on the nose by a large boy. The one he saw earlier leaving Beiste's office. They both turned towards Sam, Mercedes eyes widened. Awkwardly Sam slowed down as his eyes shot from her to Shane.

"Hey" Sam said greeting Shane.

"Um" Mercedes began to speak "Babe this is Sam, he just re-enrolled back to McKinley. Sam this is Shane….. My boyfriend."

The words seemed to hit Sam slowly. He looked at Mercedes for a split second in disbelief. In all of his planning, he failed to consider what would happen if she had a boyfriend. Shane stepped forward and held out his hand to Sam.

"Hey man" Shane greeted him warmly.

Sam grasped his hand shaking it firmly. "Yeah….. Hey" Sam responded.

"Yeah I passed you earlier leaving Coaches office" Shane recalled.

"Yeah" Sam answered finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation at had while his brain processed what he just found out. "Yeah, I'm trying out for the team today" he added.

"Oh cool!" Shane smiled "Well if you make it then I guess we'll get to know each other better. Any friend of my babe is a friend of mine" Shane boasted as he placed his arm back around Mercedes. "Well I gotta walk her to her next class" Shane stated closing the conversation "See ya later today, and good luck."

"Yeah thanks." Sam stated.

"See ya later Sam" Mercedes awkwardly smiled.

And with that Shane and Mercedes were off, headed to her next class. Sam watched as they walked away, her firmly tucked under Shane's arm. She glanced back at Sam, as he stared at them move down the hall.

"Yeah, see ya 'Cedes" Sam finally said, to no one in particular.

As Sam watched them disappear down the hall way, he sighed. Even though it felt like he never left, the realization came to him that he had been gone a year, and within that year a lot had changed.

"I liked your moves" a voice called from behind him. Sam spun around quickly to find a petite well dressed standing in front of him, with a wide smile on her face.

"What?" Sam questioned not sure if he'd heard the girl correctly.

"Your moves, in there. I liked them" she repeated as she pointed to the now empty choir room.

"Oh thanks- uh- I'm sorry I didn't get your name"

"Sugar" The girl said as she closed in on Sam. "And I would love to show you MY moves, if you have time" She handed him a piece of paper that was folded up. "You should want to call me" she added. She sauntered away down the hall, leaving him standing in there with her number and a confused look.

After school, Sam walked into the boy's locker room to change for practice. Everything thing was as he left it, even the smell of old gym socks. He sat his bag down on the bench and began to change clothes. Even though he didn't play the previous year, Sam still managed to stay in top physical form. He used chores like chopping and hauling wood in the winter, to help him keep is physical fitness level high. He would also run before school and after work as a way to clear his mind.

As he put on his cleats, Shane sauntered into the locker room. "Hey Sam right?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, Shane" Sam responded

"You all ready to work? Beiste is NOT going to go easy on you even if it is just a try out" Shane warned.

"Yeah. I played for her before so I know how brutal she can get" Sam replied remembering some of her more tortuous workouts.

"That's right. 'Cedes did mention you went here before" Shane said recalling her explanation of who Sam was after their introduction in the hallway earlier.

"Yeah. I played QB but go injured. Mercedes told you about me?" Sam inquired. He wanted to know just how much she talked about him to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well I asked her who you were and how you seemed all chummy already seeing as you were new. She explained that you two were cool before you left." Shane answered nonchalantly as he put on his pads.

"Cool huh?" Sam answered.

"Yeah. Like you two where buddies. You know pals. But then you left so…." Shane shrugged.

"And that's it?" Sam quizzed

"Yeah, why?" Shane now questioned Sam

"Oh, no reason. She's right we were … friends" Sam sighed. Internally he was amazed that Mercedes had reduced their summer together to them just being buddies.

"Yeah. She told me you left before we stared dating." Shane paused, as he realized how long they had been together. "Boy, one year travels fast huh?"

"It sure does" Sam replied, attempting to remove the bitterness from his voice. "So when did you two celebrate your one year anniversary?" he probed in an attempt to gain more information.

"Oh July 27th" Shane grinned. "Yep that was the day I met my future wife"

"July 27th ?" Sam repeated.

"Yep. You know when you know…. You just know. And I knew when I saw her." Shane smiled. "Hey I'll see you out on the field!" and with that Shane was out of the door.

Sam sat quietly. He mentally counted to find he had only been gone two weeks. Anger began to rise up inside of him. Here he was sick over the fact he had left Mercedes in the fashion that he did, and within two weeks she was over him and dating Shane? It took him two months to even try to talk to another girl and he was replaced like produce?

Sam stood up and placed his helmet on his head. This new information was going to be the fuel he needed to help him get back on the team. And he was ready!

* * *

><p>Moves Like Jagger: Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera. Writers: Levin, Benjamin Levine, adam Noah Malik, Ammar Schuster, John Karl<p>

Published:Matza ball music Songs of Kobalt Music Publishing, Universal Music

Lyrics from: .


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. Hope you like this update. I am writing as fast and as much as I can because in a month or so I don't know if I will have time to write as much as I can now. The chapters after this has a lot more interaction between the two of them so just hold on for me please (I promise). The end has a bit of Tina/Mike, Finn/Rachel, and Kurt/Blaine drama too lol. As always read, enjoy, and please comment. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: No More Drama.<p>

"So Mercedes, have you started your application process yet?" Shane questioned during his regularly scheduled 10:00pm phone call. The thing Mercedes admired most about her boyfriend was that he was a very organized and reliable guy. Every night since the first night they met, he called her promptly at 10:00 to get the run down of her day. He was so exact you could set a clock to him.

"Actually, I have" she smiled on the other end as she finished her English homework. "But I still wanted to talk to you about The Plan" she interjected. It had been two weeks since school started and since they discussed their future together. "I remember the other morning you mentioned something about me and Finance? Where did you get that from?" she questioned.

"Yeah" Shane answered elated that she had at least started filling out her application. "Well, your father suggested one day while we were talking, and I figured you two had already worked that out."

"Uh NO" Mercedes pouted. "In fact he never mentioned that he had picked my MAJOR for ME" she huffed. She knew that he didn't see singing in her future, but to go so far as picking her major was infuriating. "I don't want to go into Finance" she announced, making a mental note to inform Mr. Julius Jones.

"Okay" Shane responded "I don't care what you major in, as long as you and I are together at The Ohio State. Heck take up cake decorating if you want to" he joked.

"Okay." Mercedes said content that she had at least put her foot down on some aspect of the plan. "So how was practice?" She questioned changing the subject.

"Good. Man Evans has an arm on him. I think he's going to do great in the game this Friday" Shane beamed enthusiastically.

"Uh oh that's good" Mercedes grumbled not really comfortable hearing Shane talk about Sam. "Are we still on for dinner after the game" she asked attempting to steer the conversation away from him.

"You know it!" Shane cheerfully responded. "Dinner at Bread Stixx and a movie with the most beautiful girl in Lima." Another thing about Shane is that he worked best with a set routine. Mercedes learned this after a year of dating. Their weekends usually went the same way. Friday was dinner and then a movie. Saturday consisted of an afternoon coffee date at the Lima Bean followed by a leisurely stroll around Lima. Sunday was church and Sunday night dinner, where he and her father watched whatever sporting event was featured on television. Mercedes didn't mind it, considering when she was single she spent her weekends completely solo.

"Okay, well, I'm off to bed hun" Shane yawned. "Good night and I love you" he sang.

"Night honey and I love you too" Mercedes sighed.

She hung up her cell phone and set her homework in her bag for school the next day. She sat quietly and thought about her future, a reoccurring topic recently. She knew senior year was important, and that she was expected to make major life decisions now, but how was that possible when she could hardly decide what she wanted to wear the next day to school? She knew her and Shane's plan sounded great when they made it, but now it still didn't sit well with her. How would she feel a year from now, after they have followed it? Would she learn to like it, or just end up even more lost and resenting him?

She walked over to her bed and snuggled deep under her covers. She sighed, staring at her ceiling. She had to figure this out soon, or her whole senior year would be ruined.

On the other side of town, Sam was up still struggling with the last of his homework. He was just about to give up when he heard a little fist rap against his door. He looked over at his clock which read 10:20pm.

"Come in" he yelled up stairs. He heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of tiny foot steps. When they stopped he looked up to see Stacie sleepy rubbing her eyes at the end of his stair way. She was clinging to Jeffery, her favorite stuffed elephant.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" he questioned. "Its way past your bed time"

"I know "she sighed "I can't sleep" She walked slightly dazed over to his bed and plopped down on the edge. "What cha doing?" she asked as she gazed at him.

"My homework" he sighed frustrated.

"Still?" she questioned amazed seeing as she finished hers before dinner.

"Yep" he answered "I have practice, so I have to do mine later than you." He closed his book and placed all of his materials on the floor to be gathered the next morning. "So what's up, why can't you sleep?" Sam asked as he laid back, propping his head on his hand.

"You never took us to see Harry Potter and I wanted to see it" Stacie asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I didn't did I" Sam admitted. "What made you think of that?" he quizzed.

"Because Laura and Chantal were talking about it today in class and I couldn't because I never saw it. And you promised if we let you and Mercedes see it by yourself you would take us when we got to Nashville" she blinking her sleepy eyes. Sam grabbed her and laid her head down on his other pillow. He knew it was either that or carry her all the way back upstairs to her bed.

"Yeah I did promise you guys that." He sighed remembering the deal he struck with his younger siblings the day before they left. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay Sammy" she yawned "Have you seen Mercedes?" she asked as she settled into Sam's bed. "I liked her"

"Yes" he answered "You know were in the same grade and we sing together" he explained.

"Can we go over her house again? She probably has the last part on DVD now so we can see it there like we did before we left" she rambled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sam was amazed that she remembered going over Mercedes' house. He wished that he could just go and take the kids back over Mercedes house to hang out like they did a year ago. As he watched his little sister dream he wished he could explain why he and Mercedes weren't friends anymore. But, he couldn't totally explain it himself. He understood he didn't leave the situation well but he could not understand why she reduced their time together to a short lived friendship. And that upset Sam to the point, where for the past two week he hadn't even attempted to speak to her.

The tipping point was when Sam logged onto his refurbished Mac laptop his father bought him. He wanted to see some of the things he missed while he was away. He logged onto Jacobs website and found the video from the first day of junior year. That's when he saw it. Mercedes wrote him off as "So last June" like they barely knew each other. He was crushed and in disbelief. At the same time she was uttering those words, he was in Nashville writing her letters. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if they could ever be friends again or had their relationship really just run its course.

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Tina moaned as she sat down with a pout.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mercedes inquired why her normally pretty up beat friend seemed frustrated.

"It's Mike. He and his parents are driving me crazy. They blame me for him not going to Harvard, and now every time I go to see him they are there hovering over us" She wined. "I need some alone time with him but I need a way to pry him away from them" she wondered out loud.

"Well" Mercedes brain stormed "why don't you two come to dinner with me and Shane! It will give you two times afterwards, if you say dinner ran long"

"That is a great idea" Tina cheesed "its perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Blaine inquired as he sat down

"Mike, Mercedes, Shane and I are going to go on a double date so I can have some alone time with him afterwards" Tina explained as she ran the plan in her head again.

"Oh cool! Hey you guys mind if Kurt and I tag along? We haven't had much QT since he's been working two jobs trying to save money for New York. A night out might be a pick me up for us" Blaine explained. Mercedes sensed something extra going on but figured she'd ask Kurt later.

"Sure! If its okay with Mercedes?" Tina answered looking in Mercedes direction.

"Of course!" Mercedes smiled "the more the merrier"

"For what?" Rachel waltzed in to serve her day as Mr. Schue's assistant.

"Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Shane, Kurt and I are going to dinner on…. What day?" Blaine quizzed

"Friday" Tina answered

"Right, Friday, after the game." Blaine repeated

"Oooh sounds fun. Well it seems like all of the Glee couples have been invited, that is except for me and Finn?" Rachel pointed out with a stiff look on her face.

"Well you two are more than welcome to come" Blaine said in an inviting manner "As long as it's okay with Mercedes" he said looking back at her. Tina and Rachel's eyes followed Blaine's.

Mercedes sighed. "Of course you and Finn are invited." All of a sudden her nice quite night with Shane had become a couple's event.

"Great! This will be a great way try to talk Finn into moving to New York with Kurt and me when we're ready" Ms. Barry beamed "We'll see you guys after the game on Friday."

"Great" Mercedes sighed as the bell rang and all of the other students filed into the choir room. Mr. Schue's lesson of the day was drama. "Funny" Mercedes thought. With all of the relationship problems drama should be the last lesson this glee club should be taught.

After class, Shane was waiting for Mercedes at the door, his regular routine. "Hey babe" he greeted her "how was class?"

"Fine" she sighed "I have something to tell you. We have company for dinner on Friday"

"Oh really?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah. See, Tina was trying to find a way to spend some alone time with Mike. So I suggested that they come with us to Bread Stixx after the game. But then Blaine said he and Kurt need a night out so I invited them too. Then Rachel heard that we were all going, and you know she doesn't like to be left out of anything so I invited her and Finn as well. And now well….. um we have a large party for Friday's dinner" she sighed as she finished her rambling rant.

Shane smiled at his girlfriend. He loved that she loved her friends so much. One of the things he admired most about her was her loyalty. "Its cool babe" he smiled "hey it sounds like fun."

At that moment Sam walked out of the choir room. "Hey Evans!" Shane called to him. Mercedes stiffened, not feeling like having a repeat of the awkward three-way conversation they had a few weeks back.

Sam turned to see Shane motioning to him to come over. He sighed and approached the happy couple. "Hey" he greeted Shane with a smile, not even acknowledging Mercedes. She felt slighted. He had been cold towards her ever since he found out about her boyfriend. She noticed that even when she was cordial to him, the most Sam would respond with short one word answers.

"Hey man you ready for Friday?" Shane asked in a pumped up manner.

"Yeah. We should take this win" Sam replied with a cool confidence.

"Yeah. I think we got em. Hey, Mercedes just informed me a bunch of us are going the Bread Stixx for dinner after the game. Why don't you join us?" Shane asked nonchalantly.

Mercedes froze. She could not believe Shane was inviting Sam to dinner with them. Even though she and he was never a "real" item, it was still very awkward.

"Uh sounds fun but I'm not sure I can make it" Sam hesitated. He was just getting use to the idea of Mercedes having a boyfriend. Going out to eat with them seemed like too much to handle at the moment.

"Come on man, it'll be fun, right babe?" Shane asked Mercedes.

"Uh y-y-yeah" she stuttered. "Fun" she gave a weak smile.

Sam eyed her suspiciously. He knew she couldn't possibly be okay with him coming to dinner. Just when he was about to refuse for the second time a voice came out of nowhere from behind Sam.

"We'll go!" Sugar said answering. Sam quickly turned around to see the petite girl smiling from ear to ear. All three of them stared at her. "Uh, thanks but no thanks" Sam said answering for himself.

"No. We're going" She insisted. "This will give you time to get to know me since you never called" she said towards Sam. "So he and I will meet everyone there after the game" she said cheerfully as she grabbed Sam's arm.

"GREAT!" Shane boomed "it's settled you're taking her and we'll see you guys there. Come on 'Cedes I got to get you to class" he ushered. Placing his arm around his girlfriend, he turned her around and directed her to class. She glanced back at Sugar with her arm around Sam and became slightly up set. Could he actually go for her?

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned Sugar when the couple was gone "we are not dating"

"Not yet. But we will after Friday" Sugar insisted with confidence.

"Uh no we will not. You're too young and, I'm sorry, too annoying." Sam hissed in a slight whisper.

"Yeah but I'm very rich and I get what I want. And since your only two years out from sleeping in a cheap Motel with your whole family, you should want to date Me." she said flat and emotionless.

"Yeah and I rather be sleeping there again than take you out" Sam sighed as he walked away from her.

"Well that can happen seeing as my daddy is golf buddies with your dad's boss" She threatened.

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. "What?" he demanded.

"Yep and he makes sure I always get what I want. So take me to Bread Stixx or be poor again. Your choice"

Sam sighed. His family just got back on their feet and no 95 lb little girl would ruin that for them. "Fine!" Sam huffed "JUST dinner"

"Yey." She smiled. She sauntered past him. "See I always get what I want" she smiled.

Sam was not amused or interested but he would do anything to protect his family.

* * *

><p>By Friday Sam was ready to get out on the field and play out all of his anger. His pent up aggression helped him carry the Titans to a 35-7 victory. He had a phenomenal game but he didn't feel like celebrating. He dreaded the night ahead of him. He showered in the locker room and put on a nice button up shirt with a pair of kaki pants. He walked out to the car already regretting agreeing to meet everyone for dinner. When walked out to the parking lot he found Sugar dressed standing by his car, waiting by it for him. He walked up confused and sighed "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I waited for you just in case you forgot to pick me up like my last date did." She said blankly.

Rolling his eyes he unlocked the doors for her to get in. He threw his bag in the trunk and climbed into his car. He started the engine and turned the radio up loudly, to avoid conversation with the annoying girl. He figured just because he agreed to dinner didn't me he agreed to talk to her.

As he drove to the restaurant Sugar turned the radio down. "Your poor, how do you have a car?" she asked rudely.

Sam rolled his eyes thinking to himself it was going to be a long night. "I worked all last year to get it. I raised half of the money, and my grandmother gifted me the rest" he answered in a short tone.

"Oh. When I get a car mine will be brand new." She sighed. "My father has already promised it to me. You know he gets me-"

"Anything you want" Sam answered in a mocking tone. "I know. You've said it more than once" he huffed pointing out her reoccurring them. He reached over and turned his radio back up and drove faster to the restaurant to get the night over with.

They were the last to arrive. Everyone else was already seated and thumbing through their menus. When Sam walked over to the table he greeted Mike and Kurt with a hug. The rest of the table looked surprised to see who Sam showed up with.

"Oh Sam" Kurt said surprised and confused "I didn't know you and Sugar were….uh dating"

"We're not dating -this is not a date" Sam insisted.

"We're not dating yet" Sugar smiled sure that her personality was enough to win Sam over.

"We're not dating" Sam repeated for good measure. He sat down and realized he was seated right across from Mercedes. For a quick second their eyes met, and then they both look down into their menus.

"So how's school?" Kurt questioned Mike attempting to get off of the subject of Sam and Sugar.

"It's good" Mike sighed. "I'm already taking some of my major classes."

"Yeah, the ones your father picked out" Tina said under her breath. Mike shot her a look and she grinned at him as if she said nothing.

"Well are you taking any dance classes?" Blaine questioned

"Next semester I'm making sure to take some but this semester is all about academics" Mike answered.

"Spoken truly like Mike Chang….. Senior" Tina jabbed under her breath.

"Not now Tina" Mike said through grit teeth. Tina relented not wanting to fight in front of their friends.

"So Sam, how is it being back?" Mike asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good" Sam responded looking up from his menu. "I'm getting used to the changes" he said as he shot Mercedes a look. She looked up in time to notice him looking at her when he answered.

"Speaking of changes, I was thinking of having Mr. Schue do My Fair Lady as the musical this year. That or Oklahoma" Rachel interjected.

"Uh no, I'm not feeling either one of those" Mercedes said turning up her noise at the thought

"Well why not?" Rachel questioned puzzled.

"Yeah why? Is it too last century?" Sam questioned in a mocking tone.

Mercedes shot Sam a look in disbelief. "No" she said with an attitude "I just feel we should do something more modern, young, or fresh"

"Oh like Wicked?" Kurt asked, his eyes gleaming at the thought of helping direct.

"Yes, along those lines" Mercedes agreed with a smile.

"Les Mises would be good" Blaine shouted out.

"And you would make a great Jean Valjean wouldn't you. With all of your talents and good looks and all, 'Perfect Blain'" Kurt chimed in smiling at his handsome boyfriend in a slightly sarcastic manner. Blaine rolled his eyes as their relationship problem became much more apparent to Mercedes. Kurt still felt threatened by Blaine's talent.

"Or Hairspray would be fun" Tina suggested.

"Hey babe" Shane interrupted in an attempt to cut down all of the musical talk "What are you getting?"

"Yeah" Finn interjected. "Plus not everyone feels like talking about musicals all night" he added in Rachel's direction.

"Well" Rachel sighed "If certain people would just open their mind to the possibility of leaving Ohio, then musicals wouldn't be so threatening." She said in a stiff and angry tone.

"No one threatened by the talk of Musicals, they just may be sick of being hit over the head with the same subject over and over again" Finn sighed.

"I don't know. Probably my usual" Mercedes answered Shane attempting to avoid Rachel and Finn from arguing at the table.

"You sure hun?' Shane probed

"Yeah I'm sure" Mercedes reassured her boyfriend "you know it's my favorite"

"You sure it's your favorite?" Sam questioned in a tone with a tinge of bitterness "you know sometimes people change their minds fairly quickly"

Mercedes shot Sam another dirty look and said in a slightly angry voice "I know what I like when I like it." She them smiled at her boyfriend who was too busy going over the menu to notice the slight tension between her and Sam. The rest of the table was dealing with their own relationship baggage to even notice their exchange.

"So you guys almost ready for New York?" Mike questioned in Finn's direction.

"Oh I'm staying here" he responded

"Yep he just refuses to even _TRY_ to go" Rachel huffed

"Because that's your dream" Finn whispered in her ear

"But it's also my dream for us to stay together" she shot back "Don't see you supporting that one"

"Well New York was a blast, seems like its fun to live there" Mike grinned.

"Yeah, well if you move there and never come home there's another thing your parents can blame me for" Tina sighed. Mike looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"You two aren't moving together?" Shane questioned Finn and Rachel "See that's why you need a plan 'Cedes. Now aren't you happy we have one?" he questioned his girlfriend

"Plan? What Plan?" Tina quizzed

"Our life plan" Shane beamed. "We've agreed that we are going to Ohio State together. Then married with kids after graduation or me getting into the NFL, whichever comes first."

"Ohio State?" Sam questioned "Since when do you want to stay here? In Ohio?"

Mercedes shot Sam another dirty look. "Since I agreed to it that's when" she answered shortly.

Sam sat back and put his hands up. "Like I said, I'm adjusting to the changes"

"Excuse me" Mercedes said standing up from the table. "I have to powder my nose." And with that she rushed off to the ladies bathroom. When inside she placed her hands on both sides of the sink and took a few deep breaths. She knew Sam coming was a bad idea. This nice friendly dinner was slowly turning into a dysfunctional family outing. "Pull it together Jones" said to herself in the mirror. She knew the only way to fix her personal situation was to confront Sam. As she was leaving the bathroom she ran into Sam in the hallway headed for the Men's room.

"Sam" she stopped him as he opened the door "What was that?" she questioned

"What was what" Sam answered in an annoyed tone.

"That. The snide comments and attitude" she whispered "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. Problems are so two years ago" he answered sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Well I have a problem with the vibe you are giving me" Mercedes whispered, stepping closer to Sam

"Why should you have a problem? You have a Plan right? You weren't replaced after two week" Sam hissed "you where referred to as so last June like you were a pair of old sneakers. You weren't played off as some charity summer time fling! So what problem could you possibly have?" He questioned, slightly raising his voice.

"So that's it? So you're mad because I moved on?" Mercedes shot back in a slightly louder voice."Well let's see Sam, I _was_ the one who was left standing on her door step emotionally exposed when you ran off. And I _was_ the one who had to find out you left in a note when you didn't have the guts to tell me you were leaving to my face. Oh and I _was_ the one waiting for you to contact me when you never did. I was the one who-"

"Ahem" a voice cut through the anger causing both angry parties to pause. They were both so wrapped up in their discussion; they didn't notice their argument had become dinner theater. They looked up to find a pair of baby blue eyes bouncing back and forth between them. Mercedes heart sank.

Kurt stepped between the bickering couple very nonchalantly. "Sam, Sugar is wondering where you are. And knowing the measures she will go to, to get what she wants you may want to head back to the table, before she wonders into the men's room."

"Thanks Kurt" Sam said angrily. He headed to the table only breaking eye contact with Mercedes when he turned the corner.

Mercedes knew Kurt had questions for her about what he had just heard.

"Mercedes-"Kurt began but Mercedes didn't feel like talking about it at that moment.

"Not now Kurt" she sighed as she headed for the table, leaving her friend in the hallway, with his questions.

The rest of evening was filled with tension. It seemed like their dinner had turned into couple's therapy. Between bites the evening was filled with long, awkward pauses and backhanded complements. Mercedes spent the rest of the night avoiding eye contact with Sam and Kurt.

"You okay?" Shane question near the end of dinner in a whispered tone. "You've been pretty quiet tonight."

"Oh I'm fine I'm just ready to get to the movie" she said faking a smile. In reality Mercedes was really ready to get out of the restaurant and away from all of the tension.

"Oh a movie sounds nice" Sugar butted in smiling at Sam in a suggestive manner. "We should-"

"NO!" Both he and Mercedes yelled, starting the rest of the table and most likely the rest of the restaurant.

"Uh no" Sam said in a softer tone. "I'm tired and you're like a sophomore so I'm sure you have to be home soon. Plus you only said dinner" Sam whispered.

"Um I'm ready to go" Mercedes said jumping up from her seat "you ready Shane?" She questioned as she began walking from the table. Shane quickly stood up, pulled his money from his pocket throwing it on the table for both dinners. "It was a lovely night" he said quickly and followed behind his quickly moving girlfriend.

When they got into his car Mercedes exhaled. She felt like she could finally breathe away from everyone. "What's going on?" Shane questioned. "Why did you run out like that?"

"I was just ready to get to the movie" She smiled sweetly. But honestly she was just ready to remove herself from the situation. She just needed to get away from Sam so she could think clearly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I finished a new chapter so heres an update. This chapter give a lot of backstory of what happened between Sam and Mercedes before he left Lima. It's their relationship starting with Prom Queen. It has a lot of flashbacks (hope you can tell when it goes back in time if not let me know and I'll fix it for ya). After the last chapter reviews (I'm looking at you Princess ;0) ) I may do some on shots for the other relationship drama in that chapter. Thanks again for all of the love and support in the reviews (they really help a lot in the direction of the story)**

**So as always read, enjoy, and comment! :0***

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: That's what friends are for.<p>

The next morning, as she lay in bed, Mercedes head throbbed. As she assumed, she didn't remember any of the movie Shane took her to see. She just kept running her argument with Sam in her head. She phoned Shane to tell him that she didn't feel well and wouldn't be meeting him for coffee that day.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shane questioned concerned.

"Oh no. I just want to stay in today" she responded touched that he was so concerned.

"You want me to come over?" he suggested.

"Oh no babe. Don't worry I'll just see you tomorrow." She sighed.

"Okay. Well I'll call you later to check on you. "He responded in a disappointed manner. "Love you"

"I love you too. Bye" she hung up the phone and laid back in bed.

Around 12:00pm Mercedes heard the door bell. She was surprised to hear her mother call up to her that she had company. Even though she had washed her face and brushed her teeth she was still in her pajamas. She pondered who it could be when she heard the rapping of a fist at her door.

"Come in" she called, confused, wondering who could be dropping by.

"Well I see we're having a productive day" Kurt joked as he opened the door to find his friend still in her PJs.

"Hey" Mercedes greeted him, still confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I ran into Shane at the Lima Bean. He told me you called off your weekly coffee date. So I figured you'd be in caffeine with drawl. So I got your coffee order from him and came over bearing gifts, and to make sure your okay." Kurt smiled as he put down the two cups he brought with him on her desk.

She smiled at the sweet gesture. "Thank Kurt. I'm fine I just have a headache" She sighed as she reached for her drink.

"Well good" Kurt smiled "So do you want to tell me what that was between you and Sam last night?" he said getting straight to the point of his visit.

"That was nothing" Mercedes responded with a sigh.

"Look Mercedes, I know things have been different with us. I've been busy with Blaine and moving to New York. And you have Shane and we just don't spend time together like we use to. But I'm still here, and I'm still your friend. So if something is going on with you, I want you to know you can still come to me." Kurt said sincerely.

"I know Kurt. It's just that Sam and I are a long story" Mercedes said looking down at her cup.

"I figured you say that" Kurt said with a smile "so I prepared my self accordingly" He took off his jacket to reveal he was in a pair of pajamas. Mercedes giggled at her friend as he climbed into bed next to her, propping him self up against her second pair of pillows. He settled in and put his coffee in his hand. He then looked at her and with a smile proclaimed "Okay I'm ready. Talk!"

Mercedes smiled. She loved how Kurt knew just what to do. She looked down and started from the beginning.

"Well. It all started the night you won Prom Queen. After the dance Sam and I walked home because Jesse insisted he get some alone time with Rachel to apologize for the fight." Mercedes explained as her memory drifted to that night.

"It was a pretty cool dance huh?" Sam questioned as he walked next to Mercedes. He had his hand tucked into his suit pants as his hair fell into his face. The moon beamed brightly causing Sam's Bolo Tie to gleam, and send beams of light off of the rind stones on Mercedes' dress. The only sound was their dress shoes as the strolled along the sidewalk.

"Yeah it was" Mercedes smiled. She was genuinely surprised she had such a good time.

"Yeah. Kurt's one tough guy" Sam thought out loud "to go back and accept that crown like that. He's a lot stronger than people give him credit for"

"Yep. That's my Kurt" Mercedes agreed "He does everything with certain flair, even handling public humiliation with a certain grace"

"And that was weird Finn and Jessie fighting like that, or almost fighting" Sam recapped. "He's with Quinn but fighting over Rachel?"

"Yeah that was interesting" Mercedes sighed with a confused look on her face. "Is it hard to see those two together?" Mercedes questioned

"You mean Quinn and Finn? No. well at first it was very hard. But now I have other things going on so they just kinda fell to the waste side ya know?" Sam sighed

"Yeah" Mercedes sighed in a melancholy tone. "I'm sorry about your family situation."

"Thanks" Sam sighed realizing this was the first time the whole night he thought about his problems. "But tonight was a good night. It helped me get some things off my mind. "

"Well you sure were cutting a rug" She joked lightly elbowing him in the arm.

"Hey now, you know have never seen moves like mine" Sam laughed as he started into his robot.

"You are right about that Mr. Evans, your moves are one of a kind" Mercedes giggled.

He walked her up her driveway, all the way to her front porch. They paused as she searched her purse for her keys. She found them after some digging. "Well thanks again for Prom and everything. I really wasn't going to go until Rachel suggested the whole budget date thing." Mercedes sighed

"Well I'm happy she did" Sam beamed "Ya know it's been good talking to you. I don't know why we never got a chance to get to know each other before"

"Yeah, it has been nice talking to you too. You're pretty cool Mr. Evans" Mercedes smiled

"Well. Good night ma lady" Sam smiled in his best southern gentleman accent. He took Mercedes hand and gently kissed the back of it as he bowed low in a gentlemanly fashion.

Mercedes giggled at the gesture and returned it with a slight curtsey. "Good night" she responded in her best southern accent. They smiled at each other sweetly. Mercedes turned to go into her house, when out of the blue Sam blurted out "Hey. Can I have your phone number?"

Mercedes paused and turned around. She looked at the slender boy as he stood on her front porch. She was surprised by his request. "Well I like talking to you" He explained sensing her surprise "so I figured we could talk on the phone. I know I don't have a cell anymore but the motel phone works fine" he reasoned as he flashed her a broad smile. Mercedes pressed her lips together fighting a smile back at how cute he looked at that moment.

"Of course" she said reaching into her purse for a pen. She took Sam's large hand and flipped it palm side up and lightly wrote her phone number. When she was done she looked up at Sam. "There" she said placing her pen back into her purse.

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow" he smiled as he stepped down her front steps backwards. "Good night Mercedes" he smiled. He briskly walked down her driveway back to the sidewalk.

"Good night Sam" she sighed to her self as she watched him disappear into the night.

"So did he call" Kurt questioned his friend in an excited manner.

"Yeah he called the next night and we talked for a while about being excited for nationals." She sighed. "We were both so pumped to be going to New York, we couldn't wait. We just knew we would win Nationals. We predicted how awesome it would be and how well we were going to perform."

"We did do an amazing job considering we wrote the songs in like four days" Kurt reminisced.

"Yeah" Mercedes smiled. "So we were shocked we lost."

"Oh yeah that was a bad night" Kurt sighed shaking his head.

"Yes it was. So while everyone was attempting to calm Santana down and keep her from placing a Santaria curse on Rachel I slipped out of the room. I knew no one would notice with all the commotion going on. So I went down to the lobby of the hotel to get some peace. But Sam noticed and followed me down stairs." Mercedes smiled as she drifted into another memory.

"Hey you okay?" Sam questioned as he walked over to the lobby couch Mercedes was sitting on.

"Yeah I'm fine" Mercedes sighed "I just had to get out of there. It was so loud and crazy"

Sam smirked and plopped down next to her on the couch. "Yeah Santana is still going at it, yelling at Rachel in Spanish. I'm not sure what she is saying but I know it's not good"

"Wow" Mercedes laughed "she is a handful. How did you handle being her boyfriend" she wondered out loud.

"I just road the emotional waves" Sam answered honestly. "This year has been busy huh? I go from an all boy's boarding school with never having a girlfriend, to two in one year." Sam thought to himself out loud.

"Yeah you've been busy" Mercedes chuckled. "But don't feel bad, heck I've never even been kissed before" she sighed.

"Really?" Sam questioned.

Mercedes, feeling a little defensive about Sam's reaction, sat up straight on the couch and scooted away from him slightly. "Well. No, I haven't" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh no I don't mean anything by that" Sam apologized. "It's just that you're a pretty girl. I was just shocked that's all"

Mercedes, letting her guard down a bit relaxed a little. "I know you didn't" she said softly. "It's just kinda hard you know. Everyone else in Glee is making out and switching off while I'm alone. Heck now were even taking our making out public" she joked referring to Finn and Rachel's on stage make out session earlier that day. "It used to be me and Kurt but now he has Blaine so…." She trailed off with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Hey its okay" Sam reassured her while scooting closer to her. "There is no rush for that. Look at me I rushed it and ended up cheated on and dumped" he sighed. "I should have known by the kisses"

"What?" Mercedes questioned "How do you predict how your relationship will end with a kiss?"

"Well a first kiss sets the tone for the whole relationship" Sam smiled. "Take for example Quinn and Me. I liked her so much I pushed her into a relationship she wasn't ready for. Even when we kissed, even though it was good" he said with a broad smile "there was something missing there. I could never tell exactly what it was, but I just never felt I had all of her, and it turns out I didn't because she was still in love with Finn" Sam sighed. "Or like Santana. Our kisses where hot and passionate and fast, just like our relationship. So the kiss sets the tone"

Mercedes was impressed. "Wow Mr. Evans, you seem to have thought this kiss theory of your through"

"Yeah" Sam grinned "I guess I have."

"Well I hope to found out if your theory is true" Mercedes smiled

"You will" Sam smiled back lightly bumping his shoulder against hers.

"Yeah, then I won't be spending my weekends watching movies at home all alone" She sighed.

"Really?" Sam sounded interested "Which movies?"

"Well we have a massive collection so it depends on my mood. Some nights I'm a musical girl, other nights I'm an action adventure girl. Other nights are sci-fi movie nights. It all depends on my mood. I even have theme weekends where I'll watch things like the Star Wars or Lord of the Ring series, one movie each day" she sighed at how nerdy she sounded.

"That sounds fun" Sam smiled.

"Really, you think so?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah. I love movies. I can watch them all day"

"Oh well in that case if you want you can come by some time and watch them with me. Only if you want" Mercedes smiled.

"You know what I'd love to" Sam smiled back at her. "One question though, do you have Avatar?"

"Yep on Blu Ray, why?"

"Yep I'm so there" Sam said excitedly.

"So when did you two start dating?" Kurt questioned impatiently.

Mercedes giggled at Kurt's interest in her story. "Well when we got back home he and I started hanging out more. On the last day of school was the first time we were going to watch a movie. We stopped at the Lima Bean to grab some refreshments before we headed to my house. In fact, we actually ran into you and Blain that day" she smiled.

"Oh yes I remember that day. The first time Blaine told me he loved me" Kurt sighed at his own memory.

"Awwww I didn't know that was that day" Mercedes cooed. She loved how much Blaine adored her friend.

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "And you walked in with Sam right afterwards. So wait you two were together then and you didn't tell me? Ms. 'ran into each other in the parking lot'" he said in a slightly upset tone as he sat up to face her.

"No we weren't officially dating. We were just you know trying it out to see if it fit" she smiled. "We grabbed our coffees and headed to my house to watch Pirates of the Caribbean one and two" she smiled. "After that day, a day didn't go by that Sam wasn't at my house. He would even bring Stacie and Stevie over and we would all hunker down with our snacks" she giggled. "And the same thing would happen every time. We would start the movie with us at opposite ends of the couch, but by the end of them we were always cuddled up, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Afterwards we would play karaoke games on my Wii or we would sit on my back porch and talk about any and everything, from his family, to our hopes and dreams. He introduced me to Country and I introduced him to R&B and Soul music" Mercedes smiled to herself as she remembered their long talks. "We really became close in a short amount of time."

"I never knew that" Kurt realized "you always made it seem like you guys hung out a couple of times and that was it."

Mercedes looked down at her empty coffee cup. Her face grew dark and sad. "Because it was the only way I could get over the way he left"

"Why? What happened" Kurt probed.

Mercedes sighed. "Well we were excited about the new Harry Potter film, you know the last one that came out that summer" Mercedes looked to her friend for recognition. Kurt shook his head in the affirmative.

"Well Sam and I decided to make the week of the release a Harry Potter week. So every day, before work he and the kids would come over and we would watch two of the movies to get ready for the final chapter."

"Oh that's so dorky" Kurt blurted out.

Mercedes laughed at her friend's honesty "It is isn't it. But it was fun. So one day Stevie and Stacie were fighting who got to be Harry" Mercedes smiled as the memory came back to her.

"You can't be Harry because you're a girl" Steven insisted.

"Nuh uh" Stacie refuted "Mom and dad say I can be anything I want and I want to be Harry!"

"Hey you two" Sam interrupted "How about Stevie you can be grown up Harry and Stacie you can be kid Harry"

The kids look at him with a sigh and agreed. "Well who are you then Sammy?" Steven questioned.

"Well hellooooo I'm Ron Weasley" he said jokingly in his best English accent. Steven and Stacie tumbled over in laughter at their older brother.

"Then Mercedes, your Hermione" Stacie giggled with a mischief smile.

"Oh really, and why is that Ms Stacie" Mercedes questioned as she tickled Stacie's tummy.

"Because she's Ron's girlfriend" she giggled. Mercedes blushed and looked over at Sam. He smiled and winked at her. "Well you can't argue with facts" he said with a grin

"No, I guess not" Mercedes smiled.

After the movies the teens carried the sleeping children to Sam's father's truck. They placed them in the back seats. The children were so worn out for laughing and playing they didn't move once they were strapped in.

"Hey Mercedes, I have something to tell you" Sam blurted out. His face looked serious, like he had a confession.

"Okay" Mercedes answered as she looked into his eyes. The look on his face concerned her and she was nervous.

Sam paused for a moment then blurted out "I want to take you out on an official date. You know where I pick you up and take you out and pay. So how about it? How about I take you out on a real official date?" Sam asked as he headed to the driver side of the truck.

"Uh okay" Mercedes beamed

"Good there is a midnight showing of Harry Potter the official day it comes out." He smiled "We can grab dinner before the movie"

"Of course… it's a date" she grinned

"Great I'll pick you up at 10" he said hugging her tightly.

"10 it is" she confirmed as she squeezed him back as butterflies welled up in her stomach.

"I was so excited" Mercedes smiled at Kurt "our first official real date. I was also nervous as heck"

"Why? You guys had been spending a lot of time together." Kurt pondered

"Because I figured that was the night I would get my first kiss" she sighed.

"Ohhhh. So did you?"

"Well" Mercedes sighed continuing her story. "He picked me up at 10 like he said. I had to beg my mamma to let me go. Oh by the way if she asked you loved the movie."

"Wait what?" Kurt questioned

"Julius and Carolyn Jones are not letting their daughter go out on a late night date. So I told them it was a group outing to bring the club closer together after our loss at nationals" she smiled.

"Well that was creative" Kurt smiled impressed with his friend's ability to stretch the truth.

"Thank you. Anyway, when he picked me up, he was different. I don't know what it was but something was wrong with him. All through dinner he seemed distant and sad" She sighed. "I asked him repeatedly if something was wrong but he insisted he was fine. So we went to the movie and it was awesome. He put his arm around me and held me tight like he did at my house. I rested my head on his shoulder and we enjoyed the movie together but this time out in public, for the world to see. That's were Jacob ran into us out together" Mercedes laughed. "When he dropped me off we sat in his truck for a second. He looked at me for a long time, just looking ya know like he was trying to memorize my face. Then he walked me to my front porch."

"I had a great time with you Sam" Mercedes cooed as she looked up at her date.

"I've had a great time with you too 'Cedes" He replied gazing into her large sable eyes.

"You know what I'm glad I've gotten to know you. Your more than just lips and hair" she giggled

Sam smirked at her joke. "Why thank you" he chuckled "You're an amazing girl Ms Mercedes Jones and I'm glad you've given me the chance to see that" he gently brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and ran his hand down the side of her face.

Mercedes closed her eyes and leaned in. She had been waiting for this moment for 17 years. She relaxed her mouth and exhaled.

"ANNNNDDD" Kurt questioned his eye wide with anticipation.

"And he placed the sweetest most heart felt and passionate kiss… on my forehead!" Mercedes huffed.

"What?" Kurt questioned in disbelief.

"Yep. That's right. He kissed me on my forehead" she sighed. "Then he said good night and quickly got in his truck leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened."

"Oh Mercedes" Kurt sighed

"I went in the house totally confused. I mean I had eaten mints after dinner so my breath was good. And the way he held me at the movies suggested he liked me, so I just didn't get it" she sighed.

"Well what happened after that?" Kurt probed

"Well the next day I went to the Motel to get answers. I mean I wanted to know where we were going and what we were: friends or in a relationship. But when I got there, his family truck was gone. I went to the front desk to see if they were still there and the manager told me they had checked out early that morning. But there was a note for me at the front desk"

Mercedes turned and opened her bedside draw and pulled out a yellow piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Kurt who read it out loud:

"Mercedes,

We left this morning. My father had an interview out of state. I'm so sorry about everything.

Sam."

"Yep and that was that" Mercedes sighed

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Kurt moaned as he folded the paper and handed it back to Mercedes.

"Ugh, how could I be so stupid" she questioned out loud closing her eyes tightly. "I mean he said that the kiss is a tell tale sign of how the relationship is. And a forehead kiss screams I like you but I'm just not _that_ into you. I should have guessed all he wanted from me was a friendship. I felt so foolish. I couldn't believe that I had gotten my head all wrapped up in another make believe relationship"

"Another? What was the first?" Kurt questioned.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and gave her friend a dumbfounded look "so you don't remember the window breaking incident?" she huffed

"Oh yeah. That was awkward and just misguided" He sighed.

"I was so devastated when he left. I stayed in the house for two weeks. I barely left my bed. I was so heartbroken. My first day out was the day I met Shane. My parents were begging me to go outside and get some fresh air. I had finally gotten the courage to go out for a walk. And as I as walking I noticed people moving in a couple of blocks away. Shane ran over when he saw me and introduced himself" she smiled to herself. "He was just so cheerful and sweet. You know, he asked me out five times before I said yes" she giggled. "I just couldn't get over Sam. And I didn't want to get hurt again. So I made sure Shane really liked me before I even considered accepting his offer for a date. I mean we talked for a month before we went out on our first date. And in the end he became my first kiss and eventually my first love."

"So why the blowout with Sam last night? If you're so happy with Shane?"

"Because a small part of me still has feelings for him" Mercedes finally admitted to her friend and herself. "And that part of me still wonders what we could have been if he never left." Mercedes stood up out of bed and paced her bedroom floor. "I mean Shane and I love each other. He loves me so much we celebrate our anniversary on the day we met because he says he knew I was going to be his girl the moment he looked at me. So what is wrong with me? I have everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend with Shane, but I still want Sam?" She collapsed back onto her bed face down.

"Because you're human" Kurt reassured his friend. "Plus with that hair cut Sam looks considerably better. Like he's an extra on the Vampire Diary or something." Kurt drifted off "But, I mean look at last night, you and Sam were hardly the only two fighting and you're obviously not the only one with relationship issues." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh last night was a disaster" Mercedes sighed and laughed simultaneously. "I mean could there be anymore tension at that table?"

"Only if Inigo Montoya and the Six-Fingered Man showed up. With Rachel begging Finn to move, Tina and Mike's soap opera and you and your 'S&S' triangle, last night was a waiting powder keg" Kurt joked.

"Oh lets not forget you and Blaine had some tension going on also. What was _that_ about by the way" Mercedes questioned turning the conversation over to her friend.

"That was…" Kurt trailed off in an attempt to find the right words. "I love Blaine I do. He is my equal but I just feel that he may…."

"Be better than you?" Mercedes questioned

"It's not that I don't appreciate his talent" Kurt interrupted "that's one of the things I love about him, his ability to command a stage. It's just at times he's too good and I'm scared when we get to New York he will become the toast of the town and he will leave me behind to be some broke waiter with nothing but chorus parts doing bad plays off Broadway." He sighed and hung his head in shame.

Mercedes sat up and placed her arms around her friend. "Look Hummel, you are so talented you are Lima's LuPone. And yes, Blaine is great, but you are just as talented, just as electrifying, and just as gifted. You two are great together because together you are the perfect one two combo. And Blaine loves you, he's not going to leave you behind, in fact I think you two make each other better. He doesn't dim your star, you guys make each others shine brighter" She smiled warmly.

Kurt returned her gesture and flashed his smile. "Thank you. And you didn't imagine my feeling for you cause I do love you" he squeezed.

"I know Kurt. And I love you too." She sighed "And thanks because even though I tried to hold it in this talk has helped. A lot"

"So what are you going to do about Sam and Shane?" Kurt questioned.

"I still don't know" she sighed "I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I finished another Chapter so I wanted to update the story... **

**As alway Read, Enjoy, and if you have time ;0) Review... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I saw the sign….<p>

A week past after Sam and Mercedes blow up at Bread Stixx. The two barely looked at each other during Glee, passing one another in the hallways like complete strangers. Although Mercedes was unhappy about how their friendship had turned out, this silent treatment made it a lot easier for her and her feelings for Shane. They began to get back into their regular routine of outings and phone calls until Shane mentioned anything about Sam and Football. Then Mercedes would stiffen and quickly change the topic.

Sam, unfortunately, was being stalked by Sugar. She had already left him five love notes in his locker. None of which he took the time to read. He avoided her as much as he possibly could. He also was avoiding Mercedes. He was still upset from their argument. He knew things were going to be different but, it seemed that Mercedes had compromised all of her plans just for her relationship. She had changed drastically from the girl he left in Lima.

On day during Glee Mr. Schue came in with a question for his students. "Okay guys, how well do we know each other?"

The question seemed odd considering many of them had spent four years together.

"What do you mean Mr. Schue" Blaine questioned.

"I mean is yes many of you have hung out, and talked about music and the many competitions we've gone to but do you guys REALLY know one another?" He smiled and grabbed a stack of cut, printed papers off of his piano. He eagerly handed them to his students and explained with the exercise of the day would be.

"Okay guys, this game is called 'Do we really know each other'. The object is to find out more about your fellow New Directions and bring us closer as a singing unit."

"Let me guess you and Ms. Pillisberry played this in couples counseling?" Santana joked

"In fact we did" Will surprisingly admitted to the moody teen. "And we learned a great deal more about each other through this exercise. Now on these pieces of paper, are two random questions. I want each and every one of you to answer them honestly. Then when we're done, I will place all of them in a hat, and pull them at random. I'll have the student come up and you guys will guess the answers to their questions."

The group groaned. They figured after years of relationships, fights, and touching moments, how much closer can they get. "Mr. Schue, if I may interject" Kurt jumped up "acting as your assistant today, I have to say this exercise is, to put it lightly, lame. We already know Puck is a reformed man whore, Mercedes is a diva, Artie is a tech wiz, and Brittney….. well she's special." He smiled sweetly at the unknowing blonde. " What more could they possibly learn about each other?" The group all agreed.

"Kurt, we're doing it" Mr. Schue said sternly.

"Okay. Well that's settled" Kurt huffed sitting back down and taking out his newest copy of Vogue.

The group took ten minutes to write their answers to the questions given to them. When everyone was finished everyone placed their papers into a hat passed around. Mr. Schue took the hat and at random called up a group member. One by one the group took turns guessing what their team mate wrote on their papers. They were surprised to find some of the information they truly didn't know about each other. With in the hour the group learned that Blaine has a fear of heights, or that Brittney wanted to be an astronaut. "That or a religious guru" she beamed proudly "I'm very charismatic"

"Okay Sam you're up" Mr. Schue called after pulling his paper. Sam stood up slowly and huffed as he walked to the front of the room, taking a seat on the stool next to Mr. Schue.

"Okay guys what did Sam say was his most prized possession and why?"

"His chap stick for obvious reasons" Santana blurted out. "Yeah that was a lazy one" she huffed when everyone gave her a dirty look "but I'm so bored I'm not at my best right now" she explained.

"His guitar" Artie announced.

"Your right but why?" Mr. Schue probed

The room fell silent. Sam sat back and sighed. It was quiet for second when a voice rang out from the group "Because his grandfather Samuel gave it to him." The room turned to look at Mercedes. "He taught him his first chords" she finished.

Mr. Schue smiled. "That is exactly right"

Sam looked at Mercedes in amazement. He was shocked she remembered this information about him. He figured she totally forgotten about their talks. He smiled lightly that she answered.

"Okay. After high school where does Sam see himself" Mr. Schue smiled with a smug look on his face. One that made you think the question was a trick one that no one would get.

"Vegas as a Beiber impersonator" Puck called out.

"Professional apple bobber" Brittney yelled afterwards.

"He wants to go to either Berkeley or NYU for acting" Mercedes huffed wishing class was over.

"Correct" Mr. Schue looked confused, amazed anyone answered it correctly.

Sam's smile widened. She hadn't forgotten about him. Although she was with Shane, she still remembered certain aspects of him.

"Okay Mercedes, your up" Mr. Schue called he's last student up for his exercise.

Mercedes stood and walked over to the stool brushing past Sam. They caught each other's eyes for a second, Mercedes quickly looked away. She then took her place on the stool.

"Okay class, who is Mercedes biggest inspiration singing wise" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Easy Beyonce" Artie answered very sure of his answer.

"Nope, Aretha" Tina corrected him.

"No, you're both wrong" Mr. Schue responded looking at the paper again.

"Her grandmother Joyce" Sam answered. "She was the one who took her to church and musical plays as a child. She also taught her how to sing and introduced her to music."

"That's correct" Mr. Schue answered as he silently tried to think if he had ever seen these two students talk out side of his choir room. The room looked at Sam who was staring straight into Mercedes eyes. She began to blush. She stood up to go back to her seat when Mr. Schue placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have one more question. Okay finally, if she lost the ability to sing, what would Mercedes do with her life?"

"Oh tot taster" Brittney called out.

"She would go to Parsons School of design" Sam answered never looking away from Mercedes. "It wouldn't matter if it was in Cali or New York, but she would want to be a designer or a stylist"

The room went silent. Kurt even looked up from his magazine in amazement. The room was silent trying to figure out how two people who hung out so briefly and never seemed to talk could know so much about each other. Mercedes jumped up and walked to her seat in silence. She was not only embarrassed but nervous everyone could tell there was something going on with Sam.

"Well guys" Mr. Schue continued attempting not to embarrass the teen more than she obviously already was "now the reason I picked that exercise was to take you guys out of your comfort zone. It's hard to reveal secrets or personal information about our selves. And to do it in front of our peers is even harder. Now as a group we tend to sing songs that fit our sense of style and musical taste but we never seem to venture outside of it. Although it is comfortable, that can stifle us as artist, and make us predictable in competitions. This week I want you guys to find an artist out side of your comfort zone and sing one of their songs. I want you to feel nervous about performing it. It will make you all better and stronger performers in the long run."

The bell rang and the teens quickly disburse. Sam walked by Mercedes and whispered "Well looks like there is still some old Mercedes in there" Before she could ask what he meant by that, Sam had disappeared out into the hallway traffic.

Kurt caught up with Mercedes before she bolted out of the door to meet Shane. "Okay, I know you said you wanted to give this time but you need to handle this soon, because it is going to become obvious to others."

"I just don't know how" Mercedes desperately whispered as she and Kurt walked out of the choir room.

"Don't know what babe?" Shane asked as the two friends walked out.

"Oh, uhhh which singer to pick for this assignment Mr. Schue gave us" Mercedes stuttered.

"Oh well whom ever you pick you'll sound amazing" Shane soothed kissing her on her nose. Mercedes gave him a weak smile and turned to Kurt "I'll call you later and we can go over ideas later" she smiled. And with that the couple left Kurt standing in the hallway.

Blaine walked up behind his boyfriend and whispered "Hey, so what are we doing after I get out of school?"

Kurt turned to his boyfriend and smiled. "Whatever you want but we may have to cut it short"

"Why?" Blaine pondered "Big plans?" he joked.

"No, I just have to make a visit to Sam's house for a little talk" Kurt said in a voice that indicated he had made a decision for his friend.

* * *

><p>That evening Mercedes was silent at dinner. She quietly pushed her food around her plate as she thought about what Sam said. Was she a different person from the girl she was? And if she was, was it necessarily a bad thing? Aren't you suppose to change as you get older? She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Julius question directed towards her.<p>

"Huh?" She questioned knowing that her father was talking to her but not sure of what it pertained.

"I said have you figured out what your major is going to be next year Mercedes" he said in an aggravated tone at her lack of focus.

"Fine arts" she huffed

"Uh no, look honey that's fine for a minor but what is your major going to be?"

"Not finance" she sighed under her breath.

"Well what's wrong with finance" Julius questioned. "You like to spend _MY_ money so you should learn more about it"

"Because I don't want to do it, that's what's wrong with it" she sighed.

"Well how about Nursing honey" Carolyn suggested calmly in an attempt to prevent a family blow at the dinner table. "You're great with kids. You could be a Peds nurse"

"Or a Dentist" Julius said with a smile at the thought of Jones and Jones Dentistry hanging over his door.

"Because I don't want to do any of those either" Mercedes sighed putting down her fork wishing a new subject would come up.

"Well look Mercedes" Julius huffed frustrated "You better find something to do, but I'm not and I repeat NOT wasting my money for you to attend Ohio State to do fine arts. I refuse to allow that to happen" he yelled putting his fork on the table.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. This topic was becoming so redundant in her house she knew he would say that last phrase. "May I be excused?" she questioned

"NO! We are still eating and talking" Julius boomed

"Julius let the girl go" Joyce chimed in, defending Mercedes.

"Mama, stay out of this" Julius said without thinking

"OH NO I WON'T and you will NOT talk to me like that Julius James Jones!" Joyce boomed back.

"Look mama I'm sorry" Julius apologized "but you can't come in defending and babying this girl every time the topic of her future comes up. Now I know she wants to sing but if she pursues that she will have a hard life. And when she fails at it she will need something to fall back on"

"Oh so that's great" Mercedes sighed "My own father doesn't think I have the talent to make it"

"No I never said that" Julius said directing his attention to his daughter. "You're good but Mercedes. When it comes to solos in church you make me very proud, but in the real world I don't know if you have what it takes to make it"

"May I go?" Mercedes asked again this time through grit teeth

"Yes" Carolyn said with a sigh, releasing her daughter from her seat.

With that Mercedes bolted up and ran up stairs to the sounds of her father yelling "We are not done talking young lady"

She closed her door behind her and began to sob in her pillow. With everything going on in her personal life, to find her father didn't think she could make it was devastating to hear.

Fifteen minutes later Mercedes heard a soft rap on her door.

"Mercedes baby, can I come in" Joyce loudly whispered.

"Come in grandma" She called out to her.

Joyce opened her door, holding a plate of two warm chocolate chip cookies and a half glass of milk. She placed them on her desk and sat on the end of Mercedes bed.

Mercedes sat up, wiping her face for any rouge tears.

"Oh baby, don't let him upset you like that. He didn't mean it like that, he just isn't the most articulate when it comes to his feelings." Joyce soothed. "He knows you're talented. He just doesn't want you to be running around the country chasing a dream and struggling."

"But you did Grandma." Mercedes responded.

"Yeah I did baby. And I toted your daddy with me." Joyce chuckled "And I struggled and he saw all of that and he doesn't want that for you" she sighed.

Mercedes shrugged. She knew her father saw a lot being on the road with her grandmother who was a member of a short lived girls group in the late 50's. He always said how hard it was for her back then, when they would perform all night and travel all day to the next gig. How money was always tight and some nights the only reason he would eat is because the club she performed in would feed him out of pity. He was in adult clubs as a child and it made him grow up faster.

"I know he wants certain things from me, but what about what I want for myself" Mercedes questioned.

"Well what do you want baby?" Joyce shot back

"Well…." Mercedes thought "I don't know anymore" she sighed. She was so mentally broken she didn't want to think any more.

"Well you'll figure it out baby" Joyce comforted. "You're a smart girl and whatever you decide you will be great at it. I believe in you baby girl"

Joyce got up to give her granddaughter her privacy when Mercedes called out to her "Grandma I have a question for you" Joyce turned around and sat back down on the bed with a gentle smile. "Shoot" she responded.

"I have a friend. She has a boyfriend and they are happy together. But there is this other boy who she thinks likes her."

"Well, does she like him back?" Joyce questioned.

"Yeah, well she thinks she does. She not sure, because the boy hurt her once before." Mercedes sighed.

"Well, your friend, what did you say her name was again?" Joyce probed.

"Uh, Janie" Mercedes answered

"Well Janie has to look in her heart if she is willing to lose one for the other. If the one who hurt her is really the one for her, or if she is just bored in her current relationship. But she knows in her heart what she wants, she just has to go for it and hope that the universe works itself out." Joyce reassured.

"But what if she doesn't know?" Mercedes questioned. "What if she wants both?"

"She may think she wants both but there is always one you will want just a little bit more" Joyce answered as she walked towards the door "You just have to listen to your heart"

"You mean Janie does" Mercedes corrected her

"Yeah. I'm sorry Janie has to listen to her heart" Joyce said with a knowing smile as she closed Mercedes bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Across town Sam was in his room going over possible song choices for the week's assignment. He thought about what Mr. Schue said earlier about picking songs in their comfort zone, and how going out of it would help them creatively. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Come in" he bellowed as he turned down his Mac.

"Well isn't this cozy" Kurt swooned as he reached the bottom of Sam's stairs. "I remember living in my basement" he sighed "But of course I also lived in a closet so…."

Sam stood to greet Kurt. "Hey, what's up?" Sam questioned as he gave him a quick hug.

"Well I figured I'd come over and check your new digs out, and say hi to the kids and your parents while I'm here" Kurt smiled "But the kids are asleep" he said with a pout.

"Yeah around here if you're less than five feet your bed time is 8:30, but I'll tell them you stopped by. Their going to be sorry they missed you" Sam smiled.

"Yeah" Kurt agreed as he took the time to survey Sam's room. Over the weeks Sam finished unpacking and had settled in nicely in his new surroundings. He had a desk which held his lap top and a small television. His make shift closet consisted of a few hand made shelves covered by nice patterned sheet his mother picked out. His small area resembled a studio apartment.

"Well how have you been Sam?" Kurt inquired, attempting to make small talk.

"I've been good. Busy you know with football and trying to find a job for when the season is over." Sam sighed. "But I'm glad you're here because I have something for you." Sam stood up and pulled back his curtain to his closet. He pulled out a large blue gift bag and handed to Kurt.

"Well I do love gifts" Kurt squealed as he looked into the bag. He pulled out a brown trench coat with a tree on the back.

"It's your coat, the one you let me wear, you know when I was homeless" Sam smiled "I've been meaning to return it to you"

"Oh well thank you" Kurt smiled a little disappointed.

"Well there's more in there" Sam smiled sensing Kurt's deflation

Kurt looked at the bottom of the bag and pulled out a beautiful navy blue and gold trimmed military style jacket. He's eyes lit up as he eyed his new gift.

"I found it at the thrift store in Nashville. It was in the guy section but it is cut for a thin, for a slender guy. I wanted to get you something for helping me out when I needed it and since you're the most slender guy I know, I figured it be perfect for you" Sam explained.

"Oh it's just beautiful" Kurt smiled as he eyed the gold detailing. "Thank you for the jacket… and the slender compliment"

"Uh your welcome" Sam responded understanding the jacket comment but unsure of how a guy calling another guy slender could be considered as a complement.

"I didn't come to check on you. I wanted to talk to you about something" Kurt said getting to the real point of his visit.

"I figured that but I knew you would get around to it" Sam said in an airy tone as he fell on his bed. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Mercedes" Kurt sighed "You and Mercedes actually"

"Yeah" Sam said as he remembered being interrupted at Bread Stixx. "I figured you would wonder about the discussion we were having by the bathrooms. I just figured you talked to her about it"

"No, we talked" Kurt reassured Sam "and she told me everything. And that's why I wanted to talk to you" Kurt put his new gift back in its bag and sat it down. He walked over to Sam's bed and sat on the end of it, placing one knee to the side to face Sam as he sat propped up against his head board. "Look Mercedes is my best friend. I love the girl. I love her so much I took it upon myself to come here to talk to you about her. I tell her everything. She was the first one I came out to, and she may put on this tough diva attitude like she is the strongest woman in the world. And she is strong, but there is a sensitive, vulnerable side to her, ya know?"

Sam shook his head in agreement having met that side of Mercedes before he left. "Yeah I know"

"Well you should know that giving her these mixed signals that you give are doing nothing but hurting her" Kurt continued. "She and Shane are happy, and they have a set life plan together. And you coming in here with your new Gossip Girl hair cut and charm is doing nothing but confusing the poor girl where she may end up questioning her relationship."

"Wait" Sam interrupted "What mixed signals have I given her?"

"Look Sam you're a boy so you're not going to understand but what you pulled today, answering those personal questions about her, giving her that intense stare, it gives off the impression that you want to be more than friends."

Sam sat up. "But I do want to be more than friends" he thought.

"And she has moved on. She knows that you guys will never be more than what you are from the way you left and the way you kissed her- well didn't kiss her." Kurt sighed

"Wait what? She thinks I want to just be friends from the kiss?" Sam questioned

"Well yeah. You were the one that said a kiss sets the tone of the relationship." Kurt said in a matter of fact way. "A forehead kiss is something Aunts do to nieces and nephews, Grandparents do to grandchildren. It screams 'I care about you but not in that I want to tackle you and roll around in the hay with you sorta way'" Kurt sighed after he could read on his face Sam didn't fully understand what he was saying.

Sam sat quietly thinking about what Kurt just explained. Then all of a sudden his face lit up like a candle, like he just finally figured out the answer to a difficult problem. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. In one motion Sam leapt off the bed and put on his shoes. He glanced at his bed side clock that read 9:10pm.

"Wait, what's it? Where are you going?" Kurt questioned confused by Sam's new burst of energy. Sam quickly threw his heaviest hooded sweatshirt on and pulled out the last box he had left in his room. He quickly opened, rummaged through it, quickly pulling out a stack of envelops tied together with twine.

"Thanks Kurt!" Sam said as he grabbed the smaller boy, hugging him tightly.

"Uh, your welcome, but I don't know what I did" he stated with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me you did a lot" Sam yelled as he started up the stairs. Mid way up he stopped and turned to Kurt in his room and questioned "You can let yourself out huh?"

"Yeah" Kurt said still not sure about what just happened.

"Good" Sam yelled as he ran up to the door "See ya!"

"Well thanks for the coat" Kurt yelled up to Sam as he bolted.

Sam quickly grabbed his keys off of his kitchen counter and ran out of the door. He hopped into his car thankful that Kurt parked on the street. He reved his engine and quickly backed out of his drive way and sped off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So I got the good news about Chord's return last night after I updated. So in honor of that (Plus the fact that I didn't want to make you guys wait too long cause I was excited to get it to you lol) I'm updating again. This is basically a continuation of the previous chapter. I will also be posting the music I use in this FF in my bio area. So if you want to listen to it, the links will be there for your enjoyment. Thanks for all of the reviews and love. It's like fuel for me :0)**

**So as always Read, Enjoy, and if you have time Comment :0)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Truth<p>

Mercedes sat at her desk, attempting to do her Math homework. She looked over at the clock on her desk and saw that it was 9:25pm. Suddenly, her phone went off, signifying she had received a text message. She picked it up, to see it was from an unknown number. She turned on her phone and opened it intrigued by who it could be. It read:

This is Sam. Come to your back door. I'm out side.

Mercedes' heart began to race. What could he want on a school night at this hour? If her parents found her out side with a boy at this time of night, she would be in serious trouble. She jumped up from her desk and looked out of her window that faced the back yard. She didn't see anyone there and wondered if he was serious. She quickly put on her zebra print slippers and grabbed a dark blue hoodie out of her closet. She opened her bedroom door and poked her head out side of it, looking to her right. Her parents lights were on but hey were both up stairs, with their bed room door closed. She looked to her left to find her grandmothers room light off. She tipped toed out of her room and down stairs. She quickly crossed through the dining room through her kitchen. She turned off her back yard motion lights, only leaving on the light right next to the back door. She quietly opened the door, making sure it was unlocked so she could easily slip back in without needing her keys. She silently pulled it shut, making sure not to make a sound.

Mercedes stepped off of her back step into her back yard. It was dark and the night air was cold.

"Sam" she loudly whispered as she walked farther into her back yard. Suddenly she saw an arm from around a tall bush. He stepped around it with a dark hood on his head. If she didn't know it was him, she would have sworn they were about to be robbed.

"Hey 'Cedes" Sam whispered his breath visible in the dark fall night air.

"What are you doing here" she questioned, as she zipped her hoodie up and tucked her hands into her pocket.

"I….I had to see you" Sam confessed

Mercedes sighed. She looked him in his eyes and could tell there was a lot on his mind. She didn't want to care as much as she did, but when it came to him, there was a large soft spot. "Look Sam it's late, and how did you get over here anyway?" she questioned realizing she didn't hear a car before his texted.

"I parked a couple of streets over and I walked" he explained looking down at the grass. "Look I just finished talking to Kurt"

Mercedes rolled her eyes making a mental note to have a talk with her friend about meddling in her love life. "Okay, and?" she questioned.

"And I know why you've been so cold towards me. Why you wrote me off, and thought I was just a friend. Look, I get it and I came over to apologize" Sam said stepping closer to her. She smelled his soap and clear hair. He must have taken a shower right before he left because he smelled like fresh laundry. "I want you to know I understand you've moved on, but you have to know that before I left Lima I really cared about you. I still care about you."

"That's nice to hear Sam. But it's a year too late" She answered not wanting to hear anymore for fear of what it would do to her. "Look it's late and if Julius Jones catches us we are both dead. Good night Sam" She sighed and turned to walk into the house.

"Jar of Hearts!" Sam said, almost yelling

Mercedes turned with a confused look on her face "What?" she questioned.

"The song that was our first dance. Jar of Hearts. Rachel sang it at the prom" He explained as he stepped closer to her. "You were sitting at the table, looking so sad and beautiful. I had to work up the nerve to ask you to dance. I was hoping you wouldn't think I was too cheese when I did. But when you smiled at me and took my hand it was…" Sam trailed off searching for the right words. "It was amazing." He finished with a smile exhaling. "I thought you would only dance with me that one song, seeing as I'm not the best dancer" he laughed "but you danced with me the rest of the night, not making fun of me, but laughing with me."

Mercedes stood there quiet and stunned. She figured he had forgotten that night. For so long, even after she started dating Shane, she replayed that moment in her head over and over again. She looked him in his eyes and her heart began to race as he continued.

"I still remember the first time I saw you in your glasses" he chuckled. "You claimed you looked like a librarian in them. And I thought to myself 'that is the sexiest librarian I've ever seen'. I remember because that was the night I was doing my James Earl Jones impression for you and you laughed. Whenever I've done that impression before girls normally cringe, or roll their eyes, but you gave me the biggest laugh. And when you laugh your noise wrinkles in the cutest way. And you throw your head back. It like you're not trying to pose or look sexy, you're just enjoying yourself, and that makes you even sexier." He stepped closer to her, to where he was peering down on her with his intense eyes. "And how when we would watch movies, how it felt to hold you, your head on my shoulder. Your hair always smelled like coconut. And when you would nuzzle in I would just breathe you in." Mercedes stood in silence that he remembered so much. "And our talks. I miss those the most. The way you would just… listen. You didn't try to 'fix' or change me. You just sat quietly and took everything I was saying in" he smiled at her warmly remembering those warm summer afternoons where he confessed so much to her. "You really took the time to know me. Not the me I wanted to create when I came here, but the me I was." Sam leaned against her house staring down at Mercedes. He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

"I found out we were leaving the day I asked you out. My father received a call that morning from his old college buddy asking him to come out there for an interview. I wanted to tell you, I did" Sam confessed. "But I couldn't bring my self to believe that I would be leaving you so soon. So I asked you out instead. I wanted to make sure that my last night in Lima was spent with the girl I cared about. And you were so beautiful that night too" he said almost as if he was talking to himself. "You had on those neon bright sneakers, with the matching laces. And your nails where bright green" he laughed. "And you had on bubble gum flavored lip gloss. I could smell it at your door step; bubble gum and mint" he recalled as he ran his hands down her sides pulling her hands out of her pockets. He held them in his warm hands, close to his chin. It was funny the warmth of his hands made her shiver.

"I wanted to kiss you that night. I wanted to just reach down and kiss you. The most selfish part of me wanted to be your first kiss, and show you what I had been feeling for you. But I couldn't. I wasn't going to take your first kiss knowing that in a few hours I wasn't going to be here to do it again. I just couldn't hurt you like that 'Cedes. So I kissed you on the forehead, but not as a friend, but as a good bye."

"So that's why" Mercedes finally sighed. "You didn't want to hurt me-"

"More than I already had to" Sam finished her sentence. "I knew leaving without telling you would hurt enough. And that was my fault because every time I looked in those big brown eyes I could make myself do it. I wasn't strong enough to see you hurt like that" he confessed.

Mercedes sighed, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "All this time I thought I over thought your kindness. That you liked me as a friend but could never want me in that way. You know the way you wanted Santana or Quinn." She sighed freeing her hands from his, and turning away from him. "I mean I know I don't look like them. So when you were being so nice and sweet, and then you disappeared without a word, I figured it was because, you only saw us as friends and didn't see me as anything more. I thought I had imagined us and what I felt when I was with you. That's why I acted like you didn't matter, and we were only friends because I thought that's what you thought. Trust me Sam, it took me a while to get over you" she admitted to him, looking down at the grass in her yard.

Sam gave Mercedes a confused look. "Look I wasn't upset that you moved on. All I wanted for you was to be happy. But when I found out you started dating after two weeks, it stung, ya know."

Mercedes returned Sam's look of confusion. "Who told you it was two week?"

"I talked to Shane and he said your anniversary date was 27th of July"

Mercedes smiled lightly at Sam's misunderstanding. "We met on the 27th. I didn't start dating Shane until August 25th. He likes to celebrate the day we met, not the day we started dating."

Sam sighed in relief and regret for his anger. "So you didn't move on-"

"As quickly as you thought? No." Mercedes confirmed. "I guess we got our information mixed up" she lightly chuckled "You thought I was on the hunt after a week and I thought you weren't physically attracted to me in that way"

Sam pulled her in close for a hug. "I wanted you in that way and more 'Cedes. I wanted you and I should have told you that. I should have told you that before and after I left Lima. I should have let you know that you were all I wanted. I said it prom night and I'll say it again Mercedes Jones you are beautiful. And I don't ever want you to think that you imaged us, because what you felt was real. What I felt, it was real" He pulled her away from him slightly to look deep into her eyes "and what you feel right now, in this moment, this is real Mercedes." Sam took he face and cradled her cheeks with his large hands. He moved in close for a kiss. The kiss he should have given her over a year ago. Mercedes exhaled and relaxed her lips, ready to feel his lips against hers for the first time. He was a half an inch away from toughing his lips to hers when she pulled away, uttering one name: "Shane"

She looked down and away breaking Sam's gentle hold on her face. As much as she wanted to kiss Sam in that moment it would be unfair to Shane. He had been there when Sam was gone and she had no one to turn to. And to cheat on him would be the ultimate betrayal to the man who had done nothing but loved her.

Sam backed away from Mercedes. "Yeah, Shane" he sighed. He knew that she loved Shane, and that she would never want to hurt him in that way. He also understood what it was like to have the girl you care about make out with someone else. He didn't want to be the cause of that kind of hurt to anyone else.

"It's late and cold. You should go in and I should be headed home" Sam smiled weakly. "Good night Mercedes."

He turned to walk away when he slid his hand into his back pocket remembering he brought her something.

"Mercedes wait" he called to her as she touched her hand to her door knob. She turned to face him.

"These are for you" he called to her as he tossed her the pack of letters tied in twine. "Read them when you can"

And like that he disappeared behind the bushes, into the cold night air.

"Good night Sam" Mercedes sighed.

She slowly opened her kitchen door, feeling the warmth of her house. She tip toed inside and gently closed and locked the door. She turned back on their motion lights and lean against the wall. She closed her eyes and breathed. She thought she had gotten away with her meeting without alerting any of the adults in her house, until she opened her eyes to find two brown eyes looking at her from her kitchen table. Joyce was sitting there quietly staring at her grandchild. Mercedes braced herself for a lecture. She knew that her grandmother was going into a tirade about sneaking around and being out late with boys. However, Joyce quietly got up from the table and walk into the family den.

Mercedes quietly walked to her stairs. When she was half way up she heard her abandoned cell phone ringing. She ran the rest of the way as fast as she could. She flung open her door and grabbed her phone.

"Hello!" she shouted right after she hit her answer button.

"Hey" Shane laughed on the other end of her phone "I thought you had fallen asleep on me"

She looked at her clock to read 10:02pm. "No, no I'm not asleep" Mercedes reassured him as she closed her bedroom door.

"Are you out of breath?" Shane questioned his girlfriend's heavy breathing

"Yeah I was in the kitchen and ran up the stairs" she explained. It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the total truth either.

"Oh" Shane replied.

"So what's up hun?" Mercedes questioned trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Nothing baby" Shane responded. "I was just thinking about everything, ya know. Like the day we met, our first date when you finally said yes to going out with me, our first kiss. I thought about everything and realized how much I love you Mercedes."

"I love you too" Mercedes whispered

"And I know I keep harping on our plan, but that's because I want us to stay together. I want us to get married have children and grow old. You know, be two little old people in rocking chairs watching our grandchildren grow up. When I tell you you're my future love, I really mean I see an amazing future for us together. You're my world."

Mercedes began to cry. "I know Shane." It was all she could get out at that time.

"Well babe, I was just calling to tell you good night, and I love you. See you tomorrow"

"Good night Shane, love you too" Mercedes whispered as she hung up he phone.

She sat on her bed frozen for a minute. She couldn't believe that her heart was so torn between two men. She would have never imagined anything like this for herself. But she didn't feel good about her situation. On the contrary, she felt like a jezebel. How can she possibly care for both men at the same time?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the stack of envelopes. Delicately fingering the envelopes, she read her address and an unfamiliar address from Nashville. She counted there were fourteen letters in all. She assumed it was one for every month Sam was away. She untied the twine that secured them together and allowed them to tumble onto her bed. She slipped off her slippers, took off her hoodie and snuggled under the covers with the first letter, and began to read.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mercedes was lethargic in school. The previous night she stayed up late reading the letters Sam gave her. She only got through five of the fourteen, but what she read was enough to leave her in tears. They contained every emotion Sam was holding at that time. They talked about how stressed and lonely he was. How he would have to stay up some nights rocking his crying younger siblings to sleep, because they wanted their parents. He talked about how he felt that he had to grow up faster due to his situation, and how he missed feeling like a teenager. His letter told tales of how people turned their backs on he and his family when they found out they were poor, and how grateful he was for his grandmother, for her strength in raising them during this time. But mostly the letters talked about how much he missed her. How much he wanted to see her, and hold her, and forget all of the problems in his life. How sorry he was for the way he left, and how he wished he got their last night back. His letters were so full of emotion; they had her attention into the early morning.<p>

She dragged all day, and even almost got kicked out of her Government class for not paying attention. She was so deep in though about what she was going to say to Sam that day in glee. After those letters, what could she possibly say to him, considering she was still unsure about what she was going to do as far as her and Shane.

When it was time for her to go to the choir room for class she got there early in hopes to talk to Sam, even if for a moment. Unfortunately, Sam didn't arrive to the class room until right before the bell rang. He also looked exhausted, carrying in his guitar case. He smiled weakly at her as he took his seat behind her. Mr. Schue went on with his lesson of the day: Vocal emotion. How pauses and breathing can invoke certain emotions. Near the end of class, Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam" Mr. Schue called acknowledging him.

"I wanted to know if I can perform my song today. You know for the assignment?" Sam questioned.

"Oh. I wasn't aware anyone had chosen their song" Will smiled.

"Well you said you wanted us out of our comfort zone. So I picked a song by an R&B artist but I have an acoustic version of it. I stayed up late last night practicing it, but I figured it would be best if I didn't get too comfortable performing it. Comfort zone and all" Sam smirked.

"Of course" Will smiled "The floor is yours"

With that Sam stood up, grabbing his guitar out of its case. As he walked by Mercedes he quickly whispered "This is for you" He walked up to the stool Mr. Schue was sitting one and sat down into playing position.

He got his figures into position, took a deep breath and began to play.

Style of your hair

Shape of your eyes and your nose

The way you stare As if you see, right through to my soul

It's your left hand and the way That it's not quite as big as your right

The way you stand in the mirror

Before we go out at night

Our quiet time

Your beautiful mind

They're all part of the list, things that I miss

Things like your funny little laugh

Or the way you smile, or the way we kiss

What I noticed is this

I come up with something new

Every single time that I sit and reminisce

The way your sweet smell

Lingers when you leave a room

Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon

I dreamed you now every night

In my mind is where we meet

And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep

Touching your face

Invading your space

They're all part of the list, things that I miss

Things like your funny little laugh

Or the way you smile, or the way we kiss

What I noticed is this

I come up with something new

Every single time that I sit and reminisce

And you live in my memories

Forever more I swear

And you live in my memories

Forever more I swear

They're all part of the list, things that I miss

Things like your funny little laugh

Or the way you smile, or the way we kiss

What I noticed is this

I come up with something new

Every single time that I sit and reminisce

Whoa ooooooo whoaooo

Whoa oooooo whoaooo

Whoa ooooo whoaooo

When he finished his last chord, the group applauded, everyone, except Mercedes. To her it felt as if someone had sucked all of the air out of the room. She was trapped, stuck frozen to her chair by his performance. He opened his eyes, and looked right into hers. She fought back the tears she so wanted to openly weep. His performance was amazing and all for her. And she felt every bit of the passion he sang with.

Mr. Schue walked up and congratulated Sam on his performance with a pat on the shoulder. The bell rang, and the choir room began to clear out. Mercedes closed her eyes, thinking how she could face Shane after that, feeling what she was feeling. As he pasted her, Sam's hand brushed against her shoulder. She looked up into his eye, wishing it was a year ago, before she met Shane, before he left, when her heart would only belong to him and him alone. She touched his hand gently for a moment before standing up, finally feeling her legs again. She gathered her things and headed for the door.

Out side Shane was leaning against the wall by the choir room door. She walked up to him and he immediately wrapped her into his arms, and lightly kissed her nose. He saw the look on her face, she looked different. Sad or hurt, but he couldn't tell which one.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Shane questioned.

"Everything" Mercedes thought. At the beginning of the year she knew exactly where she was going and what she was doing. And now everything was a blur, confusing, and all messed up. She was lost and didn't know what to do.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" she smiled weakly into the big puppy dog eyes of her first love. His concern for her, made her heart break even more. If he knew the real reason behind her look would he care as much? She felt like she was betraying him with her feelings for Sam.

He cradled her in his arm and smiled. "Well let me get you to class before you collapse" he joked.

And with that they moved down the hall, as they always did, her tucked tightly under his arm. She glanced back to see Sam walk out of the choir room with his guitar in hand. He saw her walking with Shane, stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared. Their eye met for a second. And for the first time in a long time, she questioned if she was with the right person.

* * *

><p>Part of the List by Ne Yo:<p>

Writers: Harmon, Charles, Smith, Schaffer


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. thanks so much for all of the positive feed back and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and feelings on the path of this story, so keep em coming. LOL **

**As always Read, Enjoy, and Review...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Just Friends…..<p>

The next week was a blur for Mercedes. From her newly uncovered feelings for Sam, and their almost kiss, and mounting pressure from her father and Shane, it felt like her world was caving in. Add to that the fact that Sectionals was coming up fast, and she hadn't even picked a song to audition for lead solo with, Mercedes was slowly drowning in her life, and began to show to other.

"So what are you going to sing?" questioned Kurt as they walked into the choir room, his arm linked in hers. "I ask because Rachel and I have a bet going. She said you are going old school R&B but I have a feeling that you will go more contemporary" Kurt beamed in a way that showed he was proud that he knew his best friend so well.

Mercedes shrugged "I don't know Kurt, I haven't picked one yet"

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief "What? You don't know yet? Mercedes you are aware auditions are next week? I mean Blaine has been practicing his solo for two weeks now. Right now he is just cleaning up his choreography and any slight pitch problems. Personally he never has any but he SWEARS he hears some" Kurt rambled.

"Well I guess I should congratulate him now huh?" Mercedes huffed.

"Mercedes this is serious. When Finn, Rachel and I graduated we expected you guys carry our legacy as leaders" Kurt said proudly. "You have to be focused Mercedes. News like this does not help that lazy stigma you have earned in this group" he whispered pulling her closer.

"I have a lot going on in my life right now Kurt. I'm trying to figure out how where I'm going next year, and who I will be with when I go" Mercedes snapped.

"What? What about your 'Life Plan' with Shane" Kurt lightly mocked "the way he talked about it, it was fool proof?"

Mercedes sighed. She's wanted to talk to Kurt about the new developments in her life but she still hadn't worked out what everything meant yet. "Okay Kurt, I'll work on everything for next week. I promise"

"Please. Because this group needs you" Kurt said sternly.

With that the school bell rang and class began.

After school Mercedes decided to stick around and go to the library to go over possible songs. While she packed everything into her book bag and going over a list in her head, Sam spotted her. He had noticed ever since their talk, she seemed down. She was withdrawn in glee and seemed like she was always in deep thought. And since she was finally alone, since she and Shane always seemed to be joined at the hip, he snuck up on her.

"Hey 'Cedes" he smiled.

Mercedes jumped. "You have got to stop doing that" she huffed in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Sorry" he chuckled at the easy he could scare her. "How have you been" he asked leaning against the closed locker next to hers.

"I'm okay" she sighed in an unconvincing manner.

"'Cedes, look I know your not. You've been out of it and distant"

"I'm fine" she insisted

"Look you can tell me, what's going on?" Sam pressed.

"It's just….. I have a lot going on. Between my father, and glee and-"

"Me?" Sam questioned slightly raising his eyebrows.

Mercedes looked up into his big green eyes. "To be honest, yes" she relented.

"Look, I get it your with Shane" Sam sighed. "Do I love the idea of it? No, but I didn't say all of that the other night to cause you any stress. I just wanted to clarify everything. I miss my friend, and no matter what my feelings are I still want you to consider me a person you can talk to" he said sincerely.

"So what you're saying is that you're fine with us just being friends?" Mercedes questioned, in disbelief.

"Yes, I miss my friend and if you don't come by soon Stacie has promised to come to school with me" he laughed "we started as friends right? We should be able to go back" he reassured her.

Mercedes stood quietly thinking. Was it possible for her and Sam to erase all of their romantic feelings for each other, and go back to being friends? After everything that was said, could they just forget it all?

"Okay' she smiled. " We're just friends. And this wont be-"

"Weird?" Sam finished her sentence "No. I mean it will be only if we let it" he said in a reassuring tone. "We should be fine" Sam smiled.

"Okay then." Mercedes smiled "We're friends"

"So friend" Sam smiled "How about you come over this weekend? I'm serious about Steven and Stacie. If I don't' bring you over they are going to stage a sit in until you do" he chuckled. "I've seen them conspiring and making signs"

Mercedes laughed at the thought of his younger siblings with little sighs while chanting 'hell no we won't go' and how cute it would be. "Okay. How about this Saturday evening? That way you can help me with my solo"

"I'll be honored to assist you "Sam bowed slightly as the waist. "So Saturday it is!"

"Cool" Mercedes smiled feeling a new weight lift off of her chest. "Do you want me to bring any thing?"

"Yes, oddly enough, I do." Sam grinned mischievously "You wouldn't happen to have the last chapter of Harry Potter on DVD would you?"

Mercedes smiled warmly "You already know I do" she giggled.

"Then that and your wonderful personality is all you need. Can't wait friend"

Mercedes smiled "Right back at ya buddy"

With that Sam took off down the hall to avoid being late for practice. Mercedes headed to the library, happy she had one less thing to worry about. With a little bit more clarity, she was ready to find her solo.

* * *

><p>"So how about we go to the Mall" Shane asked as he and his girlfriend sat quietly in the butterfly park. It was a brisk fall Saturday afternoon in Ohio. The leave had changed from shades of green to brown, orange, and red. The crisp air caused the duo to trade in their favorite iced coffee drinks in for warmer beverages.<p>

"Oh babe I can't" Mercedes sighed as she sipped her spice pumpkin latte. "I'm going over to Sam's "

Shane stiffened. "Yeah you want me to tag along?"

"Why? We're just going to let the kids watch Harry Potter, and then he's going to give me some critiques on my solo" Mercedes shrugged. "Nothing you want to be around for"

"May be I do" Shane huffed getting off of the bench he shared with Mercedes.

"What is going on with you?" Mercedes questioned, genuinely concerned.

"I'm sorry if I'm not crazy about the idea of my girlfriend hanging out with another guy" Shane sighed.

"Look, we're not hanging out alone" she reassured "His kid brother and sister will be there. And plus I thought you liked Sam?"

"Okay and? That doesn't mean I still don't like the situation"

"Look Shane, Sam and I are friends. I'm going over there to see his siblings and work. And when I get home I will phone my love and talk to him until he falls asleep" she cooed as she spun him around and grabbed his face. She gently planted a kiss on his cheek. She looked him in the eye and rubbed her nose against his.

Shane gave her a weak smiled and sighed. "I guess."

Mercedes hugged her boyfriend close. She wasn't sure why but she felt the need to comfort him even more then she would naturally. I mean why would he worry, she and Sam _are_ just friends.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes arrived home that after noon she went up stair showered and put on some more comfortable clothing. She then went down stairs to put her movie in her bag for the kids. She then ventured into the kitchen to gather ingredients for snicker doodles to bake with the youngest Evans. As she moved around the room humming some of her solo, Joyce walked in quietly watching her grand daughter.<p>

"Hey baby girl" Joyce greeted Mercedes "what's going on?"

"Oh nothing" Mercedes sang.

"Something must be up, since your packing a bag"

"Oh I'm headed to my friend house. You remember Sam?" Mercedes questioned. Joyce nodded a yes as she recalled the tall blonde boy who used to spend everyday with her grandchild the summer before last. "Well he's back in town. So I'm going over to his house to hang out for a while"

Joyce's face grew concerned. She traveled over to the kitchen table and had a seat. "Really? So does Shane know Sam?" she questioned.

"Yeah, their teammates on the football team" Mercedes answered nonchalantly.

"Humph" Joyce huffed to herself. "So how's your friend Janie?"

"Who" Mercedes questioned as she reached for the flower with her back turned to her grandmother.

"Janie. You know the friend of yours who was having relationship problems. How is she doing?" Joyce clarified.

"OH!" Mercedes exclaimed "Oh she's fine. She found a way to work everything out" she smiled back at Joyce.

"Really? So who did she decide?" Joyce questioned

"Oh she is still happily in love with her boyfriend" Mercedes smiled as she grabbed some sugar and placed it into a Ziploc bag.

"And the other boy, what about him?"

"Oh she told me they decided to just be friends"

"Really? And Janie's boyfriend is okay with this arrangement?" Joyce quizzed

"I don't know I didn't ask" Mercedes shrugged as she grabbed the vanilla out of the family pantry.

"Well she may want to check in with her boyfriend" Joyce sighed. "And I've seen this before and even though people think that they can be friends after emotional feeling have been shared, those feelings always seem to have a way to show their face again down the line"

"Oh grandma you're paranoid" Mercedes giggled.

"I maybe" Joyce sighed getting up from her chair. "But this situation Janie is in can have some real traps and downfalls. And as easy as being friends seems at the onset, mark my words she is going to have to choose between the two of them." And with that Joyce left the kitchen and Mercedes to think about her warning.

* * *

><p>As she pulled up to the address Sam texted her, Mercedes was impressed at how well the Evans were doing. Although it was not large by any means, it was great that they had a house considering where they were previously living. She was happy that they had found a way to pull themselves out of their hole.<p>

She parked on the street in front of the house and grabbed her bags. She headed to the side door and rang the bell. Laureen answered the door with a large smile on her face. "Mercedes" she sighed opening her arms wide to embrace the teen as she walked in. Mercedes noticed how much better she looked. The last time she laid eyes on Mrs. Evans she was pale and her hair was stringy and oily. She was also very thin. The woman, who greeted her, however, was glowing and looked five years younger.

"Hi Mrs. Evans" Mercedes grinned as she hugged Sam's mother.

"Oh you look beautiful" Laureen squealed as she pushed Mercedes back to take a good look at her. "You look so mature now"

Mercedes giggled "Thanks Mrs. Evans" noticing she was dressed up in a black wrap dress and heels. "You look amazing"

"Thanks honey" Laureen smiled as she twirled around. "Once we heard you were coming over to watch movies with Sam and the kids George decided it would be a good night for us to go out" she beamed.

"That's wonderful" Mercedes replied setting her bag down. Just then the sound of little feet filled the hall outside the kitchen. Within the blink of an eye Mercedes felt the embrace of a tiny blonde child.

"Mercedes!" Stacie squealed.

Mercedes smiled as she bent over to hug Stacie back. "Hi sweetie". She pulled her back to get a good look at her. "Look at you" Mercedes said in amazement "you're so much taller than the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah" Stacie grinned "Mamma said I had a growth spurt"

Mercedes looked up to notice Steven standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Stevie" she sang. The young boy blushed and smiled revealing he had lost two of his front teeth. "You're not going to come and give me a hug?" Mercedes questioned.

Steven nodded shyly walking over to Mercedes open arms. "You've gown quite a bit too!" she exclaimed.

Sam opened the basement door to find Mercedes talking to his younger siblings while his mother stood to the side smiling. "Looks like I missed the reunion" he joked. He was dressed in a white ribbed tank and his McKinley sweatpants. "Hey 'Cedes glad you made it" he laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny" she sighed.

At that moment George walked in dressed in a suit. "Why hello Mercedes" he said with a smile while holding out his hand to shake it. Mercedes never really got to see Mr. Evans when the family first lived in Lima due to the fact that he was always out looking for work. But he, like Laureen looked considerably better than the last time she saw him.

"Hello Mr. Evan" Mercedes smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

"How have you been?" George questioned

"I've been great, thank you for asking" she replied politely, much more formally than she was with Sam's mother.

"Okay sweetie you ready to go?" George questioned his wife

"Yes" She beamed cheerfully "Okay Sam I left some money on the counter so you guys can order a pizza"

"Oh so you're eating pizza again?" Mercedes chuckled to Sam. Before he left Lima, due to being around it so much as a delivery boy, Sam totally stopped eating pizza. Even the smell of it made him nauseated.

"Yeah" Sam sighed remembering that the last time she saw him, he was totally off of it "I can tolerate it now"

"Well that's fine because while we wait for the pizza, I brought the ingredients to make snicker doodles" Mercedes announced to the kids. They both grinned, having eaten them before at her house. "If that's okay with you" she questioned Ms. Evans.

"That's alright by me" Laureen smiled "As long as you save me some. And don't let the kids eat too much" Laureen continued "And make sure they are in bed at a decent hour"

"Got it" Sam smiled at his little siblings. He knows if it was up to her they would have their normal bed time but because it was him, he was going to allow them to stay up later.

Sam kissed his mother goodbye and waved to his father. He was happy they would get some alone time to enjoy each other. Ever since they had returned to Lima they have both been all about work. He was happy they were getting a night out alone.

"Okay guys" Mercedes clapped "Sam you order the pizza and you two go wash your hands so you can help me bake cookies"

"Yes Mam" Sam said saluting Mercedes. She giggled as she pre heated the oven.

Sam went downstairs to order the pizza and by the time he came back up, Mercedes already had the children mixing the cookie dough, making a slight mess. He smiled at the way she interacted with his younger siblings, and how they responded to her with giggles and smiles. As he gazed at her he felt a warm feeling rush over him. He fought it stating to himself "We're just friends!"

The pizza arrived by the time the first batch of cookies were in the oven. The four of them sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed their dinner. Mercedes asked Steven and Stacie about school, friends, and homework. She loved how smart and well mannered the Evans children were. As she got up to get the first batch of cookies out of the oven, and put the next batch in Stacie blurted out "Stevie has a girlfriend!"

"Nuh huh!" Steven refused with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah you do, Melissa Towers said she was your girlfriend" Stacie giggled

Sam raised his eyebrow. This was the first he had heard any of this. "Oh really" he inquired.

"NO!" Steven insisted "She likes me but she is NOT my girlfriend"

"Well do you like her?" Mercedes questioned as she sat back down at the table.

Steven blushed at the question. "She's okay" he answered in a shy tone.

"Well if you like her it's okay to make her your girlfriend" Sam reassured.

"Yeah" Stacie chimed in "Look at Sam and Mercedes! She's Sam girlfriend so it's okay, right?" said in a matter of fact tone.

The kitchen fell silent. The teens nervously eyed each other across the table. Stacie eyed them waiting for them to agree with her. Mercedes gulped her soda while Sam rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he had to field this question but he really didn't know how to explain it to the kids in a way they would understand.

"Well" Sam started "Mercedes and I aren't girlfriend and boyfriend" he said slowly.

"Yeah you are" Stacie insisted.

"No, Mercedes has a boyfriend but it's not me" He'd hate to admit it but it stung to say those words out loud. "Mercedes and I are just friends" he smiled at Mercedes. She smiled back weakly.

"Nuh uh Sammy. You're Ron and she's Hermione so you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend" Stacie explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, it's like we are the kid versions of them, when they were just friends. And she and her boyfriend, they are the grown up version of them" Sam reasoned.

"But you like her don't you Sammy?" Stacie questioned in a sad tone.

"Well yeah I like her but-"

"And you like Sam right Mercedes?" Stacie questioned cutting off her older brother.

Mercedes sighed wishing it was time to get the last batch of cookies out of the oven. "Yes Stacie I like Sam" she said quietly looking across the table into Sam's eyes. She really did still have feelings for him but she fought them.

"Well then you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend because that's how it works" Stacie settled the issue.

"But just because you like someone doesn't mean you are their boyfriend or girlfriend" Sam sighed wishing his head strong sister would give up the topic and change it to something else. "So we like each other yes, but as friends"

"See" Steven observed "I don't have to be her boyfriend just because I like her too. Sammy didn't!"

Stacie sighed "But your Hermione" she said in a sad tone to Mercedes. Mercedes swallowed hard. She reached over and patted the young girl on her shoulder.

"Okay, how about we all go downstairs and watch that movie" Sam exclaimed in an attempt to get the children off of the subject at hand. With that he stood from the table and opened the basement door. The children rose from the table and were gently herded downstairs, while Mercedes removed the last batch of cookies and turned off the oven. Sam grabbed the DVD and followed behind his siblings. He set the movie up in his laptop that was connected to his television.

Stacie and Steven settled onto the floor in front of Sam's bed surrounded by pillows they had brought down from the upstairs area of the house. Mercedes and Sam sat on his bed on total opposite ends, placing as much space between them as possible.

As the children were captivated by Harry's battle against Voldemort, Mercedes and Sam traveled upstairs to get the children cookies and milk. As Mercedes gathered some cookies onto two separate plates, Sam leaned on the counter next to her, watching her delicately transfer the confections from wax paper. "Look I'm sorry about earlier and the whole 'Mercedes and Sam boyfriend, girlfriend' thing" he sighed with a remorseful look on his face.

"Its okay" Mercedes shrugged "they don't fully understand that a boy and a girl can be just friends, that's all" she smiled as she headed to the fridge pulling out the milk.

"Yeah but still it was awkward" Sam explained with a chuckle.

"It's fine. Hey were do you guys keep your glasses?" She questioned looking around the Evans kitchen.

"Oh in this cabinet" Sam answered, stepping behind Mercedes, so closely, that his chest pressed against her back. He reached over her head, and all she smelled was his soap. She felt her knees go slightly weak. She then stiffened up and repeated to herself "No Mercedes, your just friends!"

Sam feeling her stiffen, realized just how close he had gotten to her. He grabbed four cups and quickly placed them on the counter in front of her and back away to the other side of the kitchen.

"Uh sorry" he apologized awkwardly not exactly sure what he was sorry for, but the moment felt like it needed an apology.

"Oh no, no it's fine" Mercedes replied with a weak smile. She quickly poured the milk, and handed to Sam to place back into the fridge. He grabbed the glasses with his large hands while she carried the plates back down to the basement. She sat one of the plates between the children and went back to her seat on Sam's bed. Sam set the cups on his desk and handed each child one. He then took the last two to his bed handing Mercedes one as he sat down. They sat in silence as they watched the rest of the movie. Right before the credits began to roll, they both reached for the last cookie, on their plate, accidentally touching hands. They allowed them to linger a second to long before they each pulled their respected hand back. They awkwardly smiled at each other and resolved in their mind that the other could have the last desert.

"Oh no you take it" Sam whispered

"No I made them for you and your family. Please, I insist" Mercedes pleaded.

"I'll take it" Steven jumped up and snatched the last treat from the plate.

When the movie ended the teens took the children up stairs and placed them in their pajamas. Sam put Steven to bed while Mercedes took Stacie. As she tucked the young girl into her bed Stacie made her promise to come back over soon. "I promise" Mercedes smiled as she turned off her bed room light.

After she made sure she was snuggled in tight, Mercedes left Stacie's room and headed back down to Sam's. He was already seated on the end of his bed waiting for her.

"Stacie is sleeping silently" Mercedes smiled

"Thanks. You know you're really great with them" Sam observed

"Yeah, maybe I should take up nursing at Ohio State and become a pediatric nurse like my mother suggested" Mercedes sighed sarcastically

"So you're really staying here?" Sam said in disbelief "What happened to the 'Cedes who promised to be on the first thing smoking after graduation?"

"Shane" she sighed as she leaned on his desk. "He so dead set on playing for Ohio State, and my father wants me to stay in state and get a 'solid education'. I want both to be happy, so there you have it, Mercedes is going to Ohio State"

"But what about what you want? You were so excited when you talked about moving to New York with its traffic, sub ways, and concert halls. Or California with its beaches and great weather all year round" Sam recalled. "You wanted that so much before. I just don't get it"

Mercedes shrugged with a dark look on her face. Even though it hadn't happened yet, it already felt like her personal dreams were slipping away. Sam noticed the look on her face and felt he needed to relent on his line of questioning. He only wanted her to seriously think about what she wanted to do with her future, not put a damper on the entire night.

"Okay" he smiled "let's hear that solo"

"You sure you're not too tired?" Mercedes questioned

"Oh I'm never too tired to hear you sing" Sam grinned as he leaned back onto his bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Okay, but I won't sing it full out. I don't want to wake the kids" Mercedes reasoned. She stood in front of him and began to sing "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone, in a tone way lower than she would normally sing. She still sounded effortless in her delivery. When she was finished she looked at Sam who was silent. "Okay. What do I need to work on?" she questioned.

"Honestly?" Sam pondered

"Please" she begged.

"Nothing" he smiled as he sat up "that was beautiful"

"Come on Sam, that was okay but I know I have to work on my transition to the bridge" she huffed as she sat next to him on his bed.

"No, that was beautiful" he reassured her "Just don't over think it. Just sing from you heart and you will be singing the solo at sectionals"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'll get it anyway" she sighed.

"Hey, now that's no way to look at it. You'll be fine 'Cedes" Sam said as he placed his arm around her shoulders in a supportive manner.

"Yeah well we'll see" she sighed as she instinctively rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as the smell of coconut filled his nostrils. He took advantage of the moment, to take it all in.

"Well then you can sway with me in the background" he joked as he poked her in her ticklish spot on her side. She jerked in a giggle, which made him tickle her even more. She doubled over in laughter into Sam's lap. When he stopped she was laying across his muscular thighs. He looked down into her eyes lightly brushing the hair out of her face. She paused and smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "He is so handsome" she thought to her self for a split second. The room around them fell silent as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly both of them sat up straight scooting apart to the opposite ends of his bed with a nervous chuckle.

"Well" Mercedes sighed "It's getting late, I better head home"

"Yeah, yeah" Sam agreed not really wanting her to go but knowing if she stayed any longer, he would end up doing something to ruin her relationship with Shane.

She stood up and gathered her belongings, and headed up stairs to get the cookie ingredients. Sam assisted her as she packed her things. He walked her to her car. It was a cold night in Lima, with a bright full moon to guide their way across the Evans lawn. When Mercedes reached her car, a cute little purple Ford Focus, she unlocked her door and opened it. She tossed her bag into the passenger side door and turned to a shivering Sam, who walked outside with out a coat.

"Okay" she smiled "I had a great time"

"Yeah" Sam agreed chattering his teeth "we have to do this again soon. And don't worry about your solo, you'll do great" he reassured stopping his quivering lip enough to give her a quick smile. He wrapped her in a tight embrace. The warmth of her body instantly warmed him. He held her tightly allowing her to linger in his arms. Mercedes snuggled in, allowing her self to let go of all of her apprehension. It felt so good to be in his arms, she instantly admitted to herself. They stood in that embrace, silent, just enjoying being in the other's presents.

Sam broke the hug first, sliding his hands down to her waist and gently pushing her away. "Good night 'Cedes" he said in a melancholy tone.

"Good night Sammy" she smiled weakly. She got into her car and started it. She watched as Sam quickly jogged to his door. She sat there for a second and thought. Her grandmother was right; she would have to choose between Shane and Sam. Even though she cared for both, she couldn't keep going back and forth. And for the first time, she knew who she wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Welp my friends, this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for: Mercedes has finally made her choice. So this chapter is kinda short (I wanted to get to the point, didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer) I will have a note at the end of this chapter too, so PLEASE read it (Would put it here BUT, I don't want to give away anything before you guys read.) Thanks soooooo much for the comments, suggestions, and love! It's like cooked food :0) always appreciated!**

**PS the Link to hear the song will be in my Bio ;0)**

**So as always... Read, Enjoy, and Review...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: He can only holder her….<p>

"Well look at it this way, your voice will be well rested for Regionals" Shane soothed Mercedes as they read the set list for Sectionals. As expected Blaine received the solo with his amazing rendition of Wayne Newton's Danke Schoen. The second solo went to Artie, who sang Bobby Caldwell's 'What you won't do for love'.

"Well they deserved it" she sighed "Blaine was very well prepared and flawless in his delivery"

"Well I still think you are the best singer in the group" Shane insisted with a light kiss to her nose.

She smiled at him weakly and sighed. "Thanks Shane. Oddly enough I'm not too sad about it though. But I'll be all set for Regional's"

"Well while they are over practicing, we'll be finishing up our applications" Shane beamed. "You know the Ohio state scout is coming to the game next week. So this weekend I have to focus. I'm glad we have it off"

Mercedes looked down and away from her boyfriend. She didn't have the heat to tell him, in addition to Ohio State, she had gone back to the career services office at their school and picked up applications for USC, Berkley, and NYU. She had secretly begun to fill these applications out, paying all application fees with her own money, while her father paid for her Ohio State application. "Yeah" she sighed.

As they walked away from the list they passed Sam, who was walking up to see who would lead them at Sectionals. "Hey, is it up?" he questioned as he greeted the couple.

"Yeah but no need to get excited, Mercedes didn't get the solo" Shane waived off.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Cedes" Sam said with a remorseful look on his face. He fought the urge to embrace her. He would have but she was in her usual position, tucked tightly under Shane's arm.

"Oh. Its fine" she waived off "I'm happy for Blain and Artie, their our two main soloist" she smiled at Sam sweetly as she noticed his facial expression "they should be awesome"

Sam smiled at her warmly. Then he glanced at Shane who had a slightly displeased look on his face. He pulled Mercedes closer to him. Sam backed off after noticing this motion. "Well, I'll see you guys later" he smiled as he departed.

As he moved down the hall Sam wondered what the look Shane gave him meant, or was he over analyzing the gesture. While in deep thought Sam felt a tug on his letterman, pulling him into an empty classroom. The door was quickly closed, leaving him on the other side with Sugar.

"Hey Sam" she slightly grind.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. The last thing he wanted to deal with was this little girl and all of her drama. "Open the door" he demanded.

"We have to talk" she explained flatly.

"No we don't. You wanted dinner, we had it, and it's over, so OPEN THE DOOR" he repeated.

"Did you get my letters?" she questioned ignoring his demands.

"Nope, must have delivered them to the wrong locker" he shrugged leaning on a desk in the classroom. He was lying. He had gotten all eight of her love letters since their dinner outing. However he threw them away never even opening them.

"Look Sam here's the deal, your poor and everyone knows it. And normally, I wouldn't date a guy like you with no money but you're the quarterback. And your popular" she said void of all emotion. "I'm rich and I'm not quite known like I should be in this school. That's were you come in"

"Wait what? What do I have to do with your popularity?" Sam questioned

"Oh I forgot you're a jock so you're most likely pretty dumb too" she sighed. She looked up to see his angry face and attempted to cover it by explaining "Oh sorry I have self diagnosed Aspergers, it's a social disorder. Anyway you will be my boyfriend. That way I get the attention and clout a girl of my means deserves around here."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious" he chuckled

"No, I am very serious" she said flatly

"Yeah, that's not happening" he laughed "no way is that going to happen"

"Well I guess I can tell daddy when he goes golfing for his Saturday morning tee time with Mr. Donavan, you know your dad's boss, that the Evan's can't be trusted. Or that I heard some awful things about him going around school" she smirked.

Anger boiled inside of Sam. "You wouldn't" he said sternly in an authoritative voice.

"Oh but I would, to get what I want I will do just that"

At that moment he wished Sugar was as boy, that way if he hit him it would be totally justified and socially acceptable. But because she was a small girl he stood in front of the younger teen clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I'll take your silence as you agreeing to my situation. Oh and you can't tell anyone about this deal or you and your family are gone" With that Sugar opened the door and sauntered into the school hall traffic stopping only to blow Sam a kiss.

Sam let out a grunt in anger and plopped down in one of the empty desk. He thought about how his family had for the first time in a long time, been happy, genuinely happy. How his mother had been smiling more and his father, although extremely over worked, was finally going back to how he was before they went broke. He had to protect them in any way, and if it took him faking a relationship with some bossy spoiled brat he would have to do just that. He placed his head in his hands and breathed attempting to calm himself before he went to his next class.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat in the auditorium quietly after school. She had asked Shane to meet her there so they could talk. Her stomach did flips as she waited for him. She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself down. She was reassuring herself that she was doing the right thing, but why did she feel so scared about it?<p>

"Hey babe" Shane greeted her warmly as he walked over to her while she stood on stage by herself. He reached down to give her their usual greeting, a light nose kiss, but this time, Mercedes pulled away preventing him from touching his lips to her face. This action shocked Shane. "What's wrong hun?" he questioned with a concern look on his face.

"We have to talk Shane" she said solemnly as she backed away from him. She took a deep breath, she was so scared but she knew she had to do this now, or she would lose the nerve. "Shane, I love you" she started "but I don't think we want the same things" she sighed.

Shane stood there frozen, totally blind sided by his girlfriend's words. "What do you me" he quizzed

"I mean, you want to stay here in Ohio, and be married right out of college, and start a family right away and I'm not sure that's what I want" she sighed.

"Well, we agreed that's how the plan would play out Mercedes. We said we would stay in state and settle down here if I didn't make it in the NFL. We have this all planed out, you can't just change the plan like this" Shane stated calmly

"I know. I know I agreed to all of that, because at the time that's what I thought I wanted. But now its not, not any more" she huffed.

"I don't understand we are filling out applications to State" he said feeling his anger begin to rise.

"I don't want go to State" Mercedes finally blurted out "I want to live on a coast"

"A coast? Where is this coming from" Shane questioned feeling like he was talking to a stranger "Which coast?"

"Well" Mercedes thought "I don't know yet but I know I don't want to be here. And I want to pursue my singing career" It felt good to finally get all of this off her chest.

"I'm not trying to keep you from doing that Mercedes" Shan reasoned "I just think you should get an educat-"

"I'm tired of you and my Father telling what you want _ME_ to do with _MY_ life" Mercedes yelled cutting Shane off. "I want to major in fine arts or fashion. And I don't want to live by your or his rules."

Shane sat down on a random stool located up stage. It felt like his whole world was crumbling around him. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life Mercedes" he sighed. "I just want you to have something to fall back on. But look if you want to major in fine art s? Fine. Fashion? Okay but I have my heart set on playing for Ohio State since I was a kid. You said you understood this and that because we were set on being together we'd go there together as a couple. Why are you doing this now?" he questioned feeling a knot raise into his throat. "Look tonight is dinner and movie night; can we talk about this then? Give us time to hammer all of this out?" He pleaded.

"Look Shane, it's not just the Plan, or Ohio State" Mercedes sighed "I have something else to tell you. But it's hard to say these words to you so I will sing them."

In that moment the Brad, the piano player who is always around, stepped onto stage and took his place behind the keys. Mercedes sighed heavily knowing that the time had come and she had finally made her choice.

_[Mercedes takes a deep breath before belting out her song]_

If I could... could forget him  
>I would... please believe me<br>And I know that I should throw the towel in  
>But baby it's not... not that easy<p>

[_she walks towards Shane_]  
>You treat me so much better than him<br>And if I was sane there'd be no competition  
>But I'm in love with someone else<p>

_[Shane looks at her in disbelief. His eyes widen from the news. She genuinely apologizes to him]_  
>And I'm so sorry<br>I'm in love with another man  
>And I know it aint right<p>

_[Shane gets up from his stool and walks down stage. Mercedes follows behind him]_  
>You should go and find someone else<br>Who can treat you right  
>Give you the world<br>Someone who understands the man you are

_[She turns his head to look into her eyes which are slowly filling with tears]_  
>Baby you shine so bright<br>And I would just dim your star  
>A girl who'll treat you like you treat them<br>Boy I know there's plenty women  
>Who would love to have a man like you<br>But I'm in love with someone else...  
>I'm so sorry baby<br>I know I aint right... no no no no no no  
>For what I did to you baby<p>

_[Shane pulls away from her and she sings to his back. Mercedes begins to cry at his reaction, but stays calm]_  
>I can't explain why it's him and not you<br>But at the end of the day baby I just don't want to  
>Cause he aint no doctor<br>And we always seem to fight, he got the perfect body  
>And sometimes he don't even treat me right<p>

_[She closes her eyes and thinks about Sam and how she feels when she is with him as the tears fall]_  
>Oh but when I'm with him, but when I'm with him<br>Hay When I'm with him, aint nobody else like it  
>I'm so sorry baby that I have to do this to you<br>But I can't go on pretending...

_[Shane storms off stage not able to hear any more. He briskly walks to the back of the auditorium, never looking back. Mercedes belts this part to him in total remorse for hurting him_]  
>Cause I love him, I love him<br>And I'm so sorry... do you hear me?  
>I'm so sorry but I love that man<br>I love that man...

He aint always right , but he's just right for me

_[She sings almost to herself, like she is confessing a secret]_  
>I'm in love with another man... and I'm so sorry...<br>But I love someone else...

When he played the final note, the Brad quickly got up, leaving Mercedes alone on stage with her tears. She composed her self and grabbed her book bag and headed straight to her car. When she got into it she sat behind the wheel for a second, realizing what she had just done. She stared her Focus and immediately turned the radio off. She drove home in complete silence holding her tears in.

When she pulled in she was thankful to see her mother and father were still at work. She opened her car door and walked slowly to her front door. When she opened it she walked strait to her stairs.

"Hey swe-"Joyce started until she saw the tear tracks on her granddaughter's cheeks.

"Look Grandma I'm not in the mood to talk right now" Mercedes sighed.

"I understand" Joyce said quietly. As Mercedes continued her climb to her room Joyce called out "You remember when I told you that Janie had to choose?"

Mercedes sighed as she paused in the middle of the stair case. Without looking back at her grandmother who had moved to the foot of the stairs she answered "Yeah"

"Well, I never told you to tell her that just because you choose doesn't mean you won't be one of the ones hurt in the process"

Mercedes looked over her shoulder "No, no you didn't" And with that she continued to her room. When there she collapsed onto her bed and cried her self to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jazmine Sullivan: In Love with Another Man<p>

Writers: Anthony Bell, Jazmine Sullivan

Publishers: Nappy Puddy Music; Universal Music

**So here's my closing note: I KNOW the song does not fit the situation between Cedes and Sam perfectly (Some parts are totally OOC for them while some of it is perfect) But the overall feel and message of the song I feel is what is important. Plus because she KILLED Bust your windows, I feel that Amber would sound great singing this. So Please don't hate me for some of the lyrics. :0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. So here's another update. This chapter is a shorter one also. The next chapters will be longer (a lot more meat in them too). Thanks for the reviews and suggestions (and stories cause I am an reading a lot of them and trying to play catch up with some of the past ones) they are so inspirational and motivating! **

**As always Read, Enjoy, and Review ;0) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The morning after….<p>

"Hey baby" Carolyn greeted her early the next morning. Mercedes stayed in her room the previous night, skipping family dinner. She had the hardest time when she looked at her desk clock and read 10:00pm and her phone stayed silent and she was still at home and not on her normal dinner and a movie date with Shane. That's when the weight of what she had done hit her: She had officially ended things with him. She alternated between sleeping and crying the rest of the night. By the time morning came, her eyes were puffy and she was emotionally drained.

"Hey mama" Mercedes mumbled as she pulled a bowl from the family cabinet. She pulled out a box of cheerios and poured a small amount. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew she had to eat something.

"Oh aren't you going to be late for your coffee date today?" Carolyn questioned as she continue to organize her calendar at the kitchen table.

"I'm not going" Mercedes mumbled with a sigh as she pulled the milk from the refrigerator.

"Oh why not? Well it doesn't matter. Do you think Shane will mind Cornish Hen for tomorrow's dinner? I hope not." Carolyn said almost to herself.

"He's not coming tomorrow" Mercedes said flatly as she poured the milk into her cereal.

"Oh why, is he sick?"

Mercedes sighed. She didn't really want to talk about it but she knew she would have to get this conversation over with at some point. "Because we broke up"

Carolyn's head shot up out of her organizer. "What? Why, what happened?"

"Mamma I don't feel like talking about it right now okay."

With that Mercedes grabbed her cereal and headed back up stairs. She sat her bowl on her desk and laid back in bed wondering why she even attempted to eat, she still wasn't hungry.

The rest of the weekend for Mercedes was awkward and complicated. She stayed in her room all Saturday, listening to sad music. Sunday dinner was the worst when Julius grilled her about what happened between her and Shane. She finally had to admit to them that she was the one who broke off the relationship. Julius, who had grown attached to Shane, was not pleased at all. "I just don't know what your doing Mercedes, I mean I can't understand it" he huffed when she explained that Shane hadn't done anything horrible to cause the split.

* * *

><p>By Monday, She was genuinely happy to be going to school. She would get time away from her family and their questions. Unfortunately, the day started off totally horrible. Early that morning, Shane came to her locker with a brown bag in his hand. His eyes looked cold and distant, when she greeted him warmly with a "Hey"<p>

"Here" he said coldly, shoving the bag in front of her face.

"What, what's in here?" she questioned as she took the bag out of his hands.

"It's all your stuff" he said flatly

When Mercedes looked into the bag the first thing she noticed was Coco Puff, the brown bear she had given to him for Valentines Day. She looked past the stuffed animal to find cards and letter she had written to him over the course of their relationship.

"This is everything I've given you" she stated in shock

"Yeah, like I said _YOUR_ stuff. I can't have it in my room anymore and had to get rid of it all" he said refusing to look at her.

"But Shane, I gave all of this to you. It's- it's yours" Mercedes said chocking up. She knew he would be hurt but she never thought he would take the breakup _this _badly.

"Whatever, its either you take it or it ends up in the trash" he huffed as he turned and abruptly walked away from her. She hadn't noticed but people watched him present her with this bag in the middle of the busy hallway. She noticed people whispering around her. She quickly tossed the bag into her locker, closed it and headed to class with her head down.

The news of the tiny tiff spread quickly through out the school. By the time Glee rolled around almost everyone had heard that Shane and Mercedes where done.

Sam entered the choir room and took a seat behind Santana and Brittney, who were having a conversation with Tina who he was sitting next to.

"I heard it was bad" Santana sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I heard, and that he left her in tears in the middle of the hall when he did it" Tina said sadly.

"Well have you guys seen her" Santana inquired

"No, and today was tot day in the caf" Brittney sighed "I would give her the ones I saved, but Lord Tubbington gets upset if I give away his food. Last time he didn't speak to me for a week"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sam quizzed. He normally didn't entertain gossip, put they seemed so sad about what they were talking about he wondered what was going on.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Santana questioned raising an eyebrow "It looks like the Diva and the Ball player are done"

Sam sat up in disbelief. "Wait you mean Mercedes and Shane?"

"Yep, he dumped her this morning in the hall in front of everyone" Tina sighed. "None of us have seen her, but we heard it was bad"

Sam's face grew concerned. Maybe that gesture he saw the week before did happen. He wondered if he was the cause of the break up. He was scared that Mercedes was somewhere heartbroken and alone. He watched the door intensely waiting for her to walk in. When the bell rang and she still hadn't shown his stomach dropped. He quickly texted her, in hopes to find out where she was and if she was okay.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat silently in the Lima Bean with her coffee. She was looking down at the table in deep thought when Kurt walked in and sat down at the table with her.<p>

"Okay I'm here" he huffed as he sat down "what was the emergency were I had to leave the shop early?" Kurt worked in his father's shop, keeping the books. In return, Burt promised to help him with the move to New York finically. Between that and working as assistant director for the Lima Community Theater, and being an assistant to the New Directions, his schedule was pretty tight.

"I broke up with Shane" Mercedes blurted out.

Kurt sat quietly and stunned. His blue eyes widened at the news. "Well" he said calmly "what happened?"

"Well you talked to Sam, he came over and told me he wanted to be more than friends before he left Lima, and didn't kiss me because it would hurt me more when he left, so I got all confused about me and Shane, and then Sam said it was okay because we could just be friends, which I believed until we tried to hang out and all I thought about was kissing him, which was horrible because I was still with Shane, so then my granny told me Janie would have to choose so I chose and then broke up with Shane who took it horribly and packed everything I ever gave him and gave it to me in the middle of the hall this morning in front of everyone and I skipped school because I can't be there right now" Mercedes rambled in one jumbled, upset, neurotic breath.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay" he said still remaining calm "WHAT?"

Mercedes sighed and put her head on the table. "I broke up with Shane" she sighed.

"No, I got that part, you lost me at just being friends, and who is Janie?" he questioned.

"I'm crazy. I mean I have totally lost it" she said without lifting her head from the table.

"So you talked to Sam and, ohhhh" Kurt sighed "That's where he was going that night! He went to talk to you"

Mercedes shook her head yes but not lifting it from the table.

"So he told you he really liked you before he left Lima" Kurt stated still trying to decipher the load of information his friend just dropped on him.

Mercedes shook her hear yes again, without lifting it from the table.

"So you became confused about you and Shane, until Sam suggested you guys could be friends but that didn't work"

For the third time Mercedes shook her head yes with out lifting it.

"Okay your going to have to sit up and talk to me" Kurt huffed as he sat back in his chair while folding his arms.

Mercedes slowly sat up, with a melancholy look on her face. "What have I done?" She questioned Kurt.

"You made an adult decision. Look I know you love Shane, but something in you wanted Sam more, that's all" Kurt shrugged

"But I didn't want Shane to _HATE_ me, and trust me he does" Mercedes sighed.

"It was that bad?" Kurt questioned

"Kurt, he practically threw everything I'd ever given him at me this morning. I mean I knew he would be upset, but not this much. And my father, you would think he broke up with Shane."

"This is a good thing" Kurt determined

Mercedes gave him a disbelieving look "How so?"

"Well…." Kurt searched for the words "You get to see where you and Sam can go. Not right away of course, but you guys can try and salvage your relationship" he stated in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Mercedes agreed "but how do I do that?" she questioned.

At that moment her phone vibrated in her side pocket of her purse. She quickly grabbed it and saw it was from Sam:

Hey, U OK?

She smiled warmly. He must have heard about that morning's event.

"Who's that?" Kurt questioned attempting to see over the top of her phone.

"It's him" she said looking up.

"Who, Shane!" Kurt questioned

"No" Mercedes giggled "Its Sam"

"See, now that is convenient" Kurt smiled "He already knows you're back on the market"

"No he's just checking on me" Mercedes chuckled staring at the text. She quickly replied 'yes I'm OK'

"See you guys have already started back on the right path." Kurt smiled.

"You know what Hummel, your right. I mean we can't be together right away, it's way too soon, but we can begin to fix us. We have a lot of catching up to do" She smiled

"Yeah you do" he rooted her on

"Hey, you wana ride me up to the school? Classes will be over soon, and I have to grab my book and 'bag of Shane' from my locker" Mercedes sighed.

"Sure, why not" Kurt sighed "I'll text Blaine on the way to tell him I'm coming up there. He can drive me back to pick my truck up"

Kurt and Mercedes shared a coffee and some conversation before heading back up to McKinley.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing at his locker, gathering his books after school had ended. He was relieved when Mercedes responded that she was okay. He was contemplating dropping by her house after practice, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Sugar standing in front of him.<p>

"Hey boyfriend" She greeted him warmly.

Sam rolled his eyes. She always seemed to pop up at the most inconvenient time which was all the time. "Don't call me that" he huffed as he turned around to continue his task.

"Oh don't be like that. Look it will be fun being my boyfriend" she insisted as she leaned against the closed locker next to his.

"Really?" he asked sacristy.

"Yeah, I mean we can be on the cover of the school news paper, I can be the only sophomore with a senior boyfriend, and prom" she smiled "You think I can run for senior prom queen?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Just talking to her drained him mentally. She was so shallow, he was amazed.

"Well then there are perks for you" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah name one?" Sam insisted, genuinely interested on what he would gain from their arrangement.

"This" and with that Sugar grabbed Sam's face and planted a kiss dead on his lips. By the time he pushed her off of him, and looked up, he found two pair of eyes staring at him.

He froze and could only whisper the name that one of the pairs belonged to: "Mercedes"

With that Mercedes turned and quickly ran down the hall. Kurt stood there for a split second, shaking his head, before he took off after his friend.

"See and if you make me popular enough you may get more of this 'Sugar'" she smiled as she walked down the opposite end of the hall, never seeing Mercedes and Kurt.

Sam stood in the hall silent. He knew he had lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know I couldn't make it THAT easy for them LOL (Sorry don't hate me) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'll start by saying this and Chapter 12 have been broken up due to length. I am also aware that this season (Season 3) deals with Mercedes being kicked out (Or leaving) the group already. I personally LOVE the TroubleTones (I mean come on the only way they would be better is if Tina who doesn't shine NEARLY enough got in them). But I didn't like how the whole thing went down (my personal opinion) and to be honest this Canon has been in my head since the summer, so this is my take on how she would potentially leave New Direction for another choir. I also tried my hand at OC creation. Hope you guys like it.**

**As always Read, Enjoy, and Review. (PS I don't own Glee cause Chord would be back ALREADY... well never left ;0) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Changes<p>

Mercedes gazed down the hall way as Sugar, and her new posse of sophomore girls surrounded Sam. Sugar gripped his arm and giggled as she and her friends discussed how cute Sam was when he wore his hair spiked. Suddenly, Mercedes felt two elbows rest on each of her shoulders. The smell of Curve for women, gave the tell tale signs it was Santana who had rested herself on her.

"Want me to go squeeze her head like a pimple?" Santana asked in Mercedes' ear as they both stared at the over zealous girl. Her question made Mercedes giggle slightly, knowing that Santana was both joking and serious.

"No" Mercedes sighed "they seem happy. Well she does anyway" noticing the permanent scowl on Sam's face.

"He would be happier if he was with a certain someone" Santana said cryptically as she shifted her weight off of Mercedes shoulders, leaning on the lockers next to Mercedes.

"Who?" Mercedes questioned.

"Oh come off it" Santana sighed aggravated at her friend playing dumb. "You can't tell me there was nothing going on between you and old fish face down the hall. The songs and constant starring? You two were practically eye humping during that one exercise."

"There was no…..eye….humping" Mercedes played dumb. "Plus he couldn't want me too much, look who he's with"

It had been three weeks since she first saw the two together locked in an embrace and kiss. That was the day she ran off in tears with Kurt following behind her. Ignoring her friend's calls, she jumped into her car and sped out of the parking lot to her home. She pulled up to her house, almost hitting her family mail box. She stormed up stairs and sobbed into her pillow. That was the evening she was determined to forget about Sam Evans as a potential mate. She had already given up too much for him and she was determining to not spend another minute on him. As she stared into her bedroom mirror, at her mascara stained cheeks, she realized she spent too much time worrying about Sam and his feelings. Mercedes was resolute to go back to her sophomore year mantra: Boys get in the way of your dreams. She was going to focus on herself and her singing future from now on.

Sam attempted to contact Mercedes after that day to explain what happened, to no avail. She refused all phone calls, and notes asking to talk in private. In school, she walked by him as if she didn't see him. The only contact they had was one day when Sam cornered her as she came out of the ladies room to fix her hair and make up.

"Can I please talk to you" Sam pleaded.

"There is absolutely nothing we have to talk about Sam" Mercedes stated calmly as she walked past him. He quickly stepped in front of her. "What is it Sam?" She huffed frustrated that she could not pass him to go back to class.

"Look I know you're mad" Sam desperately sighed

"Mad? Now why would I be mad Sam?" Mercedes asked attempting to not sound upset. "You have a girlfriend now. I'm happy for you" she shot him a fake smile and attempted to go around him. He once again blocked her progress.

"Please. You have to know I'm-"Sam began

"Know what? You're dating Sugar correct?" Mercedes questioned. Sam nodded a silent and resentful 'yes'. "Well that's all I need to know" she mumbled as she attempted to walk past him again.

"Yeah but its not as it seems" Sam explained as he continued to block her path.

"Well please explain it to me Sam" Mercedes bitterly chuckled as she took a step back from him. A part of her genuinely wanted to hear his possible explanation for dating his current girlfriend.

Sam looked down. He just kept replaying Sugar threat to get his father fired if he informed anyone of their 'arrangement'. "I…. I can't tell you the whole story but just know I don't like her!" Sam sighed, desperate to get her to understand without explaining too much.

"Well that kiss said other wise. And since you can't 'fully' explain whatever you two are, I'll just go what you two look like: You're her boyfriend, and I'm gone" Mercedes huffed as she pushed by him, storming to her homeroom.

"Humf" she sighed to herself as she came back to reality as Sugar reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek, much to the delight of all of her little friends. They had become the talk of the school, solely because Sugar was the only one in her grade to snag a senior let alone the QB. Mercedes closed her locker and headed to class accompanied by Santana, unaware that she was being watched by Sam. He wanted so much to tell her, or somebody, what his predicament was, but he refrained, determined to protect his family, and what little financial status that had gained. So everyday, he allowed Sugar to hang off of him like a cheap suit, while her little friends chattered about how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like him. Sugar was the first on the field when he won the homecoming game for McKinley, and he even escorted her to the homecoming dance. She even when so far as to send flowers to herself in class claiming they were from him. With these spectacles, she had gained what she wanted, a popular reputation.

That day in Glee, Mr. Schue looked determined and excited. "Okay guys, we're still preparing for Sectional. Blaine, Artie I think you guys will knock the crowd out with your rendition of Michel Jackson and Paul McCartny's Say, Say, Say. But, to stay ahead of ourselves I feel that we also have to start preparing for Regional's. So I need everyone to be mindful that because of the time crunch we will be having solo tryouts next week. I hope you guys have been practicing. Now, my class assistance will be assisting me in judging" he smiled, as he looked over at Finn, Rachel and Kurt.

"Oh and trust we will be fair" Rachel interjected. "We understand you won't be as fabulous as we would be in such a short time frame, seeing as I practiced all of my solo selections from the first day of school, but we will take that into consideration." The rest of the room rolled their eyes while they let out a unison groan.

"Well, I just wanted to prepare you guys, and prompt you to get ready. Now Artie and Blaine seeing as you two are our leads at Sectionals, you two will be ineligible to audition for the next competition. This keeps things fair, but you are more than welcome to sit in on the judging process." Mr. Schue smiled widely.

The school bell rang and Mercedes grabbed her bag, confident in her solo selection and the fact that she had been practicing it everyday. As she walked out of the choir room, she hummed her solo to her self, when she was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Wow, I can't believe they make _you_ audition"

Mercedes turned around to find a beautiful woman with medium brown skin and long jet black hair pulled back into a sleek pony tail. She had on a maroon colored uniform jacket and a knee length skirt and black pumps. She smiled warmly at Mercedes and added "I mean why do _you_ need to audition? With a voice like yours, it's like you're born with that kind of talent"

"Thank you" Mercedes said hesitantly "Ms…"

"Moore. Alicia Moore. I'm the director at Peterson Academy, across town"

"Oh yeah. You're the new charter school that opened a few years ago across town" Mercedes smiled

"Yes we are" Alicia smiled at her recognition.

"Oh I didn't know you guys competed" Mercedes responded confused.

"We just started competing this year." the woman smiled.

"Well congratulation" Mercedes smiled as she turned to head to class.

"Well" Alicia said, stopping the teen "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the school and taking a tour of our facilities"

Mercedes paused, with a confused look on her face. "Why?" she questioned.

"Because I feel that you would be a great asset to our choir. I've watched past video of your choir and I must say you have a very impressive voice. I would like that voice to be featured in our group Harmonic Heaven." Alicia smiled.

"Oh. I'm flattered Ms. Moore, I really am, but I have a home here with the New Directions" Mercedes smiled warmly.

"Oh, I understand you enjoy your group but what I am offering you is the opportunity to be the lead female vocalist. No audition, tryouts, nothing like that. You will be the female voice for our group. Not only that, but our school, with its advance technology, new building, and innovative curriculum, allows for an amazing educational experience." Alicia smiled as she stepped closer to Mercedes.

"That sounds great but-"

"And also" Alicia continued sensing another refusal from the teen "Many of my student got their choice of premier fine arts programs. Ranging from Ohio State if you want to stay in state, to NYU. And that is all without competing. And with their education they are thriving in these creative and very competitive environments" she smiled eagerly.

These words resonated with Mercedes. The ability to pick her college was a big draw. She quickly contemplated being seen as a featured vocalist, would look amazing on her resume.

"Well" Mercedes rationalized out loud "A tour of the school couldn't hurt"

"No" Alicia smiled confidently "no, it couldn't. How about tomorrow? I can have our featured Male vocalist show you around our grounds and you can sit in on one of our rehearsals"

Mercedes smiled "Sure. I'll be there"

"Great!" Alicia sighed "see you then" and with that the woman turned on her heels and headed for the doors.

Mercedes smiled. This opportunity is an amazing one, where she could leave McKinley, and start fresh as a featured vocalist, and then later move on to a possibly premier collegiate program, all of which could do nothing but boost her singing career. Mercedes began to see her name in lights when a voice questioned "Your not seriously going on that tour, are you?"

She quickly turned to find Sam standing behind her. He had noticed the woman approach Mercedes, and stuck around to find out what she wanted. Mercedes rolled her eyes in a huff and began to walk down the hall without answering him.

"Mercedes tell me you're not going" Sam demanded as he jogged around her to block her movement down the hall.

"Yes, I fully intend on going" Mercedes sighed. "But don't worry; I won't try to talk your precious Sugar into coming with me"

"Look 'Cedes I know your mad at me and everything, but you can't desert the team like this, not now"

"Wow… so you think you are the sole reason for me considering a change? Well let me tell you something Mr. Evans, you and whatever we could have had are the farthest thing from my mind. You don't even register to me. You are a tiny blip in my past, which will sum up to nothing. When they write my life story you will add up to a footnote. Now what does matter to me? The ability to pick my program at will due to all of the acceptance letters I've gotten. My ability to leave Lima and large headed people like you who think that you are the end all be all to someone's life. To get a great start to my singing career. That's what matters to me and that Mr. Evan is what is fueling my decision to go on that tour, not you." With that she stormed around Sam, and headed to her last class which she was already very late for.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mercedes kept her appointment for her personal tour of the Peterson Academy. She skipped the last half of her school day and drove to what could possibly become her new school. When she pulled up the school, she was greeted by a large drive way lined with trees. It was a beautiful landscape, with a large football field next to the main school building. She pulled into visitor parking and headed into the brand new building. She was met by a touch screen directory that told you which way each section of the building was located and turn by turn direction on how to get to your desired destination. She pushed the button labeled 'Main Office' and was directed right around the corner from where she was. When she walked into the office she was warmly greeted by the receptionist. This was a big change from McKinley where Figgin's receptionist would just point to the line of seats, while discussing her weekend plans. After explaining her reasoning for visiting the school, Mercedes was asked to wait in a row of seats, but not before being asked if she preferred a beverage while she waited. She politely declined and sat quietly, while she waited for her tour guide.<p>

Shortly after she was seated she was greeted by a tall young man. He was the same smooth brown complexion as Ms. Moore with dark hair and light brown eyes. He had a close cut Cesar cut with a goatee connected to a thin beard. He had to be at least six feet and was extremely handsome, and as he reached out his hand to greet Mercedes she noticed his hands where extremely soft and well manicured.

"Mercedes" he warmly smiled "How are you? I'm Eli Moore, head male vocalist for Harmonic Heaven, and your student tour guide for the day" His voice was warm and airy. Mercedes blushed at how attractive he was.

"It's great to meet you Eli" she smiled as she shook his hand.

"Well, I'm not big on wasting time" he smiled down at her "let's get this tour underway." With that Eli opened the office door for her, and began to lead her around the academy's grounds. He showed her their brand new state of the arts science labs, their gourmet cafeteria, their Olympic size swimming pools, their massive library, and their student interactive class rooms. She was extremely impressed with Peterson's set up. The academy was expansive and every aspect of the school was to ensure the student received the best academic experience for their needs.

Mercedes fell most in love with the arts section of the school. There was a massive art studio, which included a pottery section, and a mini art gallery for students to display their works. The band room was huge and had a special section were all of the students could store their musical instruments. It also included four sound proof practice rooms, where students could hone their talents.

Then there was the school choir room. It was a massive area that included baby grand piano, carpeted risers, and three sound proof practice rooms that each had smaller pianos, and small sound systems to play music on. It was as more than she could have hoped for. It was amazing.

After her tour, Eli explained that they are rehearsing for Sectionals in their massive auditorium. He led her there, to find Alicia and the rest of Harmonic Heaven, getting ready to practice. She took a seat in the front row as Eli joined his group members on stage. They entertained her with an acapella version of Outkast hit Roses. Mercedes was impressed by their vocal talent and precision especially Eli's. His tone was rich and soothing.

After their rehearsal, Mercedes stuck around and chatted with Ms. Moore about McKinley and her roll in the New Directions. Alicia in turn ran down her impressive resume, and her teaching styles. Mercedes found Alicia easy to talk to and began to really see herself in a maroon Paterson uniform.

After school Alicia suggested Eli and a few of the other students take Mercedes out for coffee and get to know her better. Some how, to Mercedes dismay, they all ended up at the Lima Bean. Mercedes cautiously looked around to make sure none of her teammates were there. She relaxed a bit when she entered to find a small number of people in the café. She and Eli ordered their coffee and stepped to the side, to wait by the pick up section. He was charming, and put her at ease with his conversation and smile.

"So how do you like Peterson?" Mercedes questioned, making small talk as they waited for their drinks.

"I love it" Eli smiled. "It is an amazing school and my Aunt Alicia is an amazing director"

"I figured you two must have been related. You guys look alike" Mercedes smiled

"Yeah, but I'm not head male vocalist just through nepotism. I worked my way up the food chain in Harmonic." He reassured her.

"I bet. I bet you get all of the girls there going when you sing" Mercedes teased.

"Eh, I guess" Eli shrugged nonchalantly.

Mercedes had allowed herself to let her guard down when she heard a very familiar voice call her name.

"Mercedes?"

She quickly turned around to see Kurt headed her way. Her heart sank.

"Uh… Hey Kurt" she smiled as much as she could without showing her nerves.

"Hey, where were you today?" Kurt questioned as he eyed Eli, in a manner that showed he wondered who he was.

"Oh I was….. out" Mercedes said cautiously, in an attempt to keep her from lying to her best friend.

"I see" Kurt said waiting for her to introduce him to the young man standing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Eli Moore" he smiled holding out his hand to Kurt.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel" he warmly smiled back noticing how well groomed Eli was.

"Nice bag" Eli noticing the satchel on Kurt's shoulder "Marc Jacob, fall 2008 right?"

"Why yes it is" Kurt smiled impressed by Eli's sense of fashion "Good eye"

"Well I have a knack for noticing things of value" Eli smiled staring intensely into Kurt's baby blue eyes, while still holding on to his hand. Kurt knew at that moment he was being openly flirted with, but because he had never experienced it before, he was nervous, but slightly intrigued.

Mercedes noticed at that moment why Eli seemed so nonchalant when questioned about girls. And even though she liked Eli she was not okay with him openly flirting with her much attached friend.

"Did you come here alone?" Mercedes questioned in an attempted to break up what she clearly saw happening.

Kurt quickly dropped Eli's hand, almost shouting "Oh! Oh no, I'm here with Blaine, my boyfriend, Blaine. He's parking the car"

At that moment Blaine walked in and headed toward the trio. He quickly gave Kurt a slight squeeze from behind and pecked Mercedes on the cheek. "Hey, where were you today?" Blaine questioned Mercedes.

"Oh this is Blaine" Kurt interrupted introducing a disappointed looking Eli "My boyfriend. Blaine this is Eli"

"Hi" Blaine smiled warmly, holding out his hand. At that moment his and Mercedes' drinks came and Eli opted to grab them instead of greeting Blaine.

"Hey, can you go take my drink over to the table, I'll be there in a second" Mercedes asked Eli. He nodded adding "Sure. It was nice to meet you Kurt" smiling warmly at him. He then mumbled "you too Blake" and with that he was off.

"It's, it's Blaine" he called to Eli's back.

"So you never answered me, where were you today?" Kurt reiterated

"I- I was on a tour of Peterson Academy" Mercedes said looking down at the floor.

"Why?" the couple asked in unison.

Mercedes sighed. If she was seriously thinking about leaving she had to start telling people, so the first one might as well be Kurt. "Because they want me as the lead female vocalist for their choir."

Kurt's eyes widened while Blaine sighed in disbelief. "Well you told them no right. I mean, you can't be considering leaving?" Kurt questioned expecting her to say yes.

"Well" Mercedes hesitated

"No let me rephrase that, you are NOT considering leaving New Directions" Kurt demanded.

"Okay lets all calm down" Blaine whispered to remind his boyfriend of his volume. "She was just checking out the school right?"

"No, there is no need for that!" Kurt huffed "Plus we have Sectionals coming up and Regional auditions. Her mind should be focused on that!"

"Look Kurt" Mercedes sighed "they want me to be female lead. That would mean I'm done with the whole auditioning and not getting a solo deal. And Alicia-"

"NO. Now look I know you and Schue have had your problems but this is not the time for this Mercedes." Kurt said angrily.

At that very moment Sam walked in with Sugar and her followers. Mercedes caught a glimpse of them and locked eyes with Sam. He looked at her and looked down and away in an ashamed manner. Kurt quickly turned his head to see who she was looking at. When he noticed who it was he became irate.

"So this is why you're leaving? Cause he's with her?" Kurt accused

"What? No. "Mercedes insisted "I'm leaving because it's a great opportunity"

"Yeah right, you're so hung up on Sam being with her that you have allowed it to cloud your judgment. This wouldn't have even crossed your mind had Sam not been with Sugar. So, now that he is you are leaving? Well get over Mercedes, he doesn't want you! You know what Schue is right, you are lazy! And I hope you're happy at your new academy with your new friends. I just hope you can live with the fact that you are a traitor" And with that Kurt stormed out of the Lima Bean. Blaine looked over at Mercedes who was on the verge of tears. She and Kurt had never had a blow up that bad. Blaine gently rubbed her arm, giving her a mournful look. The then quietly left to catch up his angry boyfriend.

Mercedes composed herself enough to go over to the small group of Paterson attendees who were waiting for her. She attempted to put her fight with Kurt out of her mind and converse, but that proved to be difficult. She ended up apologizing and leaving early.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mercedes was greeted early by Blaine waiting for her at her locker. She was in no mood to talk about anything. She was so hurt that she had just lost her best friend, for what felt like the second time.<p>

"Hey" she said quietly as she walked up to him. She looked emotionally defeated.

"Hey Mercedes" Blaine said in a in a low voice. "Can we talk, just for a second?"

Mercedes sighed as she shook her head yes. They found an empty class room and went inside. She sat in the first row of desks and looked up at Blaine who was leaning on the teacher's desk.

"Look I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing today" Blaine said, genuinely concerned.

"I'm okay I guess" Mercedes said looking down at the floor.

"Look, Kurt was just up set to hear you could be leaving, Mercedes. He didn't mean anything he said to you, you have to know that"

"It doesn't matter anyway Blaine. I lost him as my best friend years ago. He and Rachel are closer now, and I have just accepted that he'll be moving on soon. He doesn't really need me anymore, so I guess I should let him go."

Blaine saw the tears welling up in Mercedes eye. His heart broke because what she didn't know is that Kurt still talked of her often and fondly. He knew how much she meant to his boyfriend.

"Look Kurt still loves you" Blaine reassured as he squatted in front of her desk she he could look into her eyes. "He was just hurt; you have to believe me. He always tells me how you were the first one to have his back when he came out, and how you were there to make the process better. How even though he didn't want to you made him got to church with you and sang to him when Burt was in the hospital. He remembers everything, I promise. Yes, he and Rachel have their dreams in common and he has grown closer to her, but in a real crisis, you're the first one he wants to talk to help him through it."

Mercedes allowed her self shed some tears, quickly wiping them away. "Thanks Blaine" is all she said as she got up to leave.

"Have you told Mr. Schue about your offer?" Blaine questioned as Mercedes headed to the door. Mercedes turned and silently shook her head no. "Well you should. I know you two have had problems but you at least owe him that" Blaine said as he stepped closer to Mercedes. She looked down at her shoes. She knew she would have to tell him but she still wasn't sure what she was going to do. "I know" was all she said. With that she headed out of the class room and back to her locker.

* * *

><p>"Come in" Mr. Schue beckoned. He was surrounded by bridal magazines, in preparation for his nuptials to Emma. Mercedes opened the door to find her teacher's head buried in a magazine with the words "June Bride" scrolled across it.<p>

"Uh Mr. Schue, we have to talk" Mercedes announced as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Oh hey Mercedes" William smiled warmly as he quickly dropped his reading materials in an embarrassed manner. "Sure, what's up?"

Mercedes sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but Blaine was right, it was necessary. So she figured she'd do it like ripping off a band aide. "Mr. Schue, I'm thinking about leaving"

William blinked trying to process what was just said. "Wha- What? Hold on Mercedes your leaving?" he repeated to ensure he heard her correctly.

"Yes. I got an offer with another choir, and I maybe leaving, McKinley, not just New Directions"

William sat back in disbelief, trying to remember if he had done something this year to up set Mercedes. "Look, I know we haven't had the rosiest relationship Mercedes, but whatever I did, we can discuss this."

Mercedes smiled warmly. She and Mr. Schuesture had some problems, especially last year, when she depated from New Direction after an argument about her work ethic. They had since repaired their relationship, but their blowup has always been a cloud over it. "No. We're good Mr. Schue. It's just this is a great opportunity for me in the long run. So I'm honestly considering transferring."

"Transferring where?" William questioned as he sat back in his chair, curious where she was going.

"Peterson Academy. They have a choir there and they-"

"Peterson? Wait they don't compete" Will interrupted, making any attempt to find a hole in her reasoning for leaving.

"They do now, they are going to Sectionals this year" Mercedes countered sensing his strategy. "Look Mr. Schue this is something I want for myself. I have to think about my future and Ms. Moore seems like she is concerned with how it will turn out- not saying your not concerned also, but she has so many connections"

William sat back. The next week was the Solo auditions for Regionals. He needed Mercedes but he didn't want to seem like he was going to stand in her way. "Okay Mercedes but one thing, you have to tell the rest of the team." He sighed. He was hoping they would be able to talk her out of leaving.

"Okay" Mercedes agreed knowing that she was in for a grilling from her friends.

* * *

><p>"What, you're leaving?" Artie questioned first. "You can't leave, we need you"<p>

"Ugh this is your fault Bass face" Santana hissed at Sam, who sat stunned. He never thought she was serious about transferring. He just figured she was bluffing, and would come around.

"Mercedes, lets talk about this" Finn, acting as Williams assistant whispered to her in a pleading tone.

"No Finn, there is nothing to talk about. Look you guys will be fine without me" Mercedes smiled attempting to convince them. "You guys are great and will be amazing at Sectionals."

"But we're family" Brittney pouted "You can't just walk away from family"

"I think that's the Mafia" Artie thought out loud

"Why she did before" Puck hissed

"Puck, that's not fair and this is different" Mercedes defended herself.

"Whatever, and we understood last time because of the whole Berry thing, and at least you stayed to fight" he sighed folding his arm "This is just weak"

Tina was unusually quiet. Suddenly she got up and ran out in tears. This action shocked everyone including Mercedes.

"Great job Mercedes. Just go!" Puck yelled as Mercedes ran to follow Tina. She caught up with her in the bathroom. She was crying in the last bathroom stall.

"Tina" Mercedes called "Please come out and talk"

Tina opened the door. Her mascara was running and she was pulling toilet paper behind her. She walked past Mercedes the sink in front of the stalls.

"Please don't hate me" Mercedes pleaded.

"Why leave now?" Tina questioned "I mean its senior year. Our last hurrah together and you want to walk out early. Everyone is just leaving."

Mercedes sighed. "I'm not doing this to hurt you guys. I just want-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, opportunity. But what about the opportunity to lead us to another National win? What about the opportunity to have your last days here with us, as a family? What about that?" and with that Tina stormed out of the bathroom leaving Mercedes to think about what she was leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. So this update is a continuation of the last chapter. It's long and includes a musical number (the music will be in my bio section). I also wanted to give you guys a heads up that we are coming to the end of this ff (whoooo hooooo! lol). I want to thank all of my reviewers and story followers for all of the love, support, questions, and eveything else. It really means a lot to me (you have no idea!) **

**So as always: Read, Enjoy, and Comment :0)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Home<p>

"Excuse me" William smiled as he poked his head into the office "Do you know where I find a Ms. Alicia Moore?"

Alicia smiled warmly, recognizing William from her viewing of the past three Regional videos she viewed. "I'm Alicia" she greeted him as she stood from her large leather chair, behind her large cherry oak desk, offering him her hand. William stepped into the beautifully furnished office, which included a leather love seat, cherry wood armor, and brand new computer. He firmly shook Alicia's hand, noticing how attractive she was. She was nothing what he expected.

"Would you like some coffee?" Alicia offered stepping over to her Kerueg personal brewer. She popped in her personal favorite flavor and began to brew her personal cup.

"Uh No. No thank you" William refused as he noticed her wall of picture from different eras in her life. She seemed to have lived a full live. "I wanted to talk to you about one of my students"

"Mercedes Jones, yes, I figured you would be visiting me once you heard I was interested in her." Alicia stated as she greeted William to have a seat in one of two leather covered chairs situated in front of her desk.

"Yes, I would like to know what gives you the right to go after one of my student?" William demanded as he took a seat.

Alicia smiled at his question. "Well William, may I call you William?" Will nodded. "Well William, I know talent when I hear it. And I have watched old videos of the local and regional competitions. And I noticed although you had her in your arsenal you didn't really seem to know what to do with her sound. I feel that I can give her the home she needs here in my program." Alicia took her personally brewed coffee and sat down in her chair. She took a small sip of her beverage before she continued "You have a lot of other student, and since she didn't seem to have very many competitions solos you wouldn't miss her."

William became angry. "I use Mercedes plenty. No maybe not much in competition, but she is one of the main pieces in my group. And yes, I would miss her sorely if she were to leave."

"I'm not trying to say you don't care for her" Alicia back tracked, sensing his anger. "It's just that I can teach and cultivate her better within my system. Push her to her next level."

"She has that opportunity with New Direction" William countered.

"Really? So let me ask you William, what is her range?" Alicia quizzed.

William shot her a confused look. "What do you mean? Her range is-"

"What I mean" Alicia interrupted "is that I always hear her belting out song and notes. Does she have any lighter registers? Do you have her sing any songs that require a softer touch?"

"Well no, but that is Mercedes at her best. She had the chops to belt out a song so I encourage it"

"Well, by not allowing her another form of singing, you may turn her into a one trick pony who thinks all she can do is belt songs, and speaking of encouragement, Mercedes mentioned a falling out between you two last year" Alicia sat back in her chair changing subjects "one where you called her lazy in front of the rest of the group?"

"It wasn't in front of the whole group" William corrected her "It was in front of a few other students because we were having a Booty camp and to push her I may have said something along those lines" he admitted.

"A 'Booty' camp?" Alicia questioned with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes, it was a dance camp" Will explained.

"See here at Peterson my program uses positive reinforcement to encourage student. I find that belittling and yelling seems to have the opposite affect" Alicia explained. "I don't find embarrassment as a form of teaching."

"I wasn't looking to embarrass her. I just wanted her to push herself" William huffed

"And did it work?" Alicia asked. She knew from her discussion with Mercedes that she ended up out of the group.

William sat back quiet. He looked in her eye and knew she must have known the answer to her question. "Look, I love Mercedes, and I know we may have had a falling out but that does not negate that I care about her."

Alicia sighed as she rose from her chair and walked to the front of her desk. She grabbed one of her picture frames from her armor as she walked closer towards Will. "You see this" Alicia smiled as she looked at her picture "this is from when I played in Aida on Broadway." She handed it to William revealing her dressed in full costume and make up. "I have the connections she needs to push her career William. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I'm trying to help her"

William sighed looking at the picture. He could help but think of his missed opportunity on Broadway. He felt a sting of jealousy in him for her experience. William stood up, and handed her picture back. As he headed to the door, he turned and stated "Stay away from my student"

* * *

><p>Since he was little boy, Sam has always loved going to church with his family. He loved how after service, he felt like he could start his week off fresh. He really loved his church home in Lima. When he and his family were homeless they offered their family the most support, without making it feel like charity. When they returned into town, Sam couldn't wait to return to church, as a renewed family unit. Unfortunately, George was rarely able to join his family due to his work schedule, and demands. But that didn't stop the rest of the Evans from going.<p>

Sam quickly ushered his family into the church on a particularly cold and sunny Sunday. As they entered the church doors, they were greeted by other church members. They made small talk as they made their way farther into the doors, he noticed a familiar smile. He looked closer and smiled to himself. He briskly walked over and whispered "Well you are the last person for me to catch up with". Instantly the person turned around as her smiled brightened. Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, happy to see him. He held her back, hugging his first love tightly.

"Well hey stranger" he joked as he let her go. She looked more mature than she did a year and a half ago.

"Hey Sam" she said in her light airy voice.

"We've been coming here since we've been back, why is this the first time I'm seeing you?" Sam questioned.

Quinn's light green eyes grew dark and somewhat sad. "Well it's my first time back in a long time" she smiled weakly. Sam took her tone and look to mean something but knew with the congregation ears around them now was not the time to discuss why. At that moment Stacie and Steven spotted Sam and Quinn. Stacie raced over and embraced Quinn. She hugged her back and waved to Steven who stopped and stood at Sam's side. Laureen spotted all of her children and headed over to them. She gave Quinn a cordial hug and they all took their seat, for the start of service.

After church Sam convinced Quinn into following him back to his house. Stacie and Steven sat with the teens, talking to Quinn while they sat at the family table in the kitchen. Finally Sam asked that the children go to their rooms, change their clothing and play, giving he and Quinn some private time to catch up properly.

"Wow, they are so grown up" Quinn sighed as the children raced to their rooms.

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "I'm just glad I have a chance to thank you. You and Kurt supported me so much when we were homeless. I will never forget your kindness. Even though we weren't together, you still cared enough to help out. It meant a lot to us." Sam smiled brightly; genuinely thankful for the support she gave his family. "So how have you been Quinn" Sam questioned.

"I've been good" Quinn answered honestly. "Just trying to get my life back on track. I had a rough patch last year where I….." she trailed off. "Let's just say like you I'm just getting back"

Even though he didn't fully understand how she left when she was still in Lima, Sam decided not to press her. One thing he learned about Quinn, when she wants you to know something she will be the first to tell you. "I also wanted to come by and apologize" Quinn confessed.

Sam looked at her confused "Apologize for what?"

"For, for how you and I ended" Quinn looked down at the kitchen table. "I know I hurt you badly when I cheated and I owe you an explanation. I pushed you away. I just wanted my life back, to be Quinn before Beth was born and I- I gave her up" She began to tear. "I was just so messed up after giving up my baby. I just forced myself to try to be the old Quinn before her. So I had to be head of the Cheerios again, I had to date the Quarterback again, I had to be with Finn again, I had to be Prom Queen. I just wanted old perfect, good girl Quinn back. I felt if I had all of that I could fill the hole in my heart for her" Quinn explained as the tears began to flow. "When that hole wasn't filled by any of those thing I became… horrible, even worse than I was. I smoked, hung out with a rough crowd, even dyed my hair pink" She chuckled at how ridiculous she must have looked. "I figured if I couldn't have old Quinn then that I would be the new tough Quinn that didn't care about anything or anyone. Then Shelby came back with Beth."

Sam sat back in his chair with an amazed look on his face. He never knew that Shelby brought Beth back. He couldn't imagine what that did to her. He looked at his first love as she lightly sobbed and his heart hurt for her. He gently stroked her hand as she continued her story.

"I wanted her back Sam. So I went to some…. Horrible lengths to get her back. I don't even know how Noah could forgive me for some of the things I attempted. The things that I did."

Sam reached over to her and wrapped her in a hug. He didn't know all of the things and by the way she talked she didn't want him to know out of shame. "But your not that Quinn now" Sam reassured her, as he rubbed her back.

She shook her head as she whipped her tears. "No, no I'm not. I'm a new Quinn, not a devil, not an angel, just Quinn" she smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you" Sam said sincerely. He was happy she had found herself again.

"Goodness, enough about me" she chuckled making sure her face was cleared of all tears "How is school? Noah told me you're dating Sugar now?"

At that moment Sam's scowl returned. "yeah" he said dryly.

"And Mercedes is leaving? What's going on with that?" Quinn questioned abandoning the first question from his reaction.

Sam sighed. "I don't know" he said sadly. "She claims she has better opportunities at Peterson. But I can't help to think that other reasons are helping make the decision easier."

Quinn noticed his tone and sadness about Mercedes. "Well I'm sure she won't leave" she reassured.

"I hope not" Sam said more to himself than to the blonde seated next to him.

"Well I should be going" Quinn sighed "I have another house to visit before I head home." She stood up, and hugged Sam tightly.

"Good bye Quinn" Sam smiled as he hugged his ex good bye a feeling of closer engulf him. He knew that even though they would never have the relationship they had before she cheated; he still loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat quietly in her room going over her transfer forms. It took all weekend to talk her parents into the idea of her transferring. Carolyn was the most reluctant in the decision.<p>

"Well baby, I mean if you really want this, then I won't stand in your way, but are you sure you want to leave McKinley now?"

"Or there aren't other factors making your decision for you?" Joyce asked, in a suspicious tone.

"Yes Mamma, I'm sure, and no Grandma there is nothing else" Mercedes insisted.

But what she would never admit to anyone, not even herself out loud, was that it would be easier for her to leave McKinley, knowing that Sam and Sugar were a couple. As she reviewed her forms, she thought how much easier it would be for her to concentrate on her studies, away from that entire situation. She and Sam were over, and this fresh start would be just what she needed to move forward with her life once and for all.

Suddenly, her door bell rang. She wasn't expecting any company, seeing as all of her friends hated her at the moment. So she sat quietly and waited for some one else to get the door. She heard her mother make her way to the door and open it. Mercedes became intrigued who the visitor was when she heard Carolyn exclaim "Oh my goodness! Hey baby!" Mercedes opened her bedroom door and walked to her banister in time to see Joyce throw her arms around Quinn.

"Oh My Quinny!" Joyce squealed as she embraced Quinn. Quinn smiled brightly at the women who were her second and third mother's when she was pregnant. "Hi Mamma Joyce" she giggled.

Carolyn noticed Mercedes standing at the banister and smiled up to her "Baby, you have a guest"

"Hey Mercedes" Quinn smiled.

Mercedes made her way down stairs to her visitor and hugged her. "Hey Quinn" she whispered into her old friends ear.

Quinn asked if they could talk and Mercedes lead her into the kitchen. Carolyn had started Sunday dinner, and the room smell of roasted chicken and vegetables. Mercedes got out a kettle and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove, to heat up, and joined Quinn at the table.

"So what's going on?" Mercedes questioned, slightly confused to what would garnered a visit from her.

"I just left Sam's and figured while I was visiting people I'd stop by here" Quinn smiled as she fidgeted with her dress.

"Oh, and how is he?" Mercedes questioned stiffly as she sat up straight in her chair.

Quinn tilted her head, noticing Mercedes reaction, and remembering Sam's reaction earlier, she quickly put two and two together. "Well he seems up set that you're leaving. And he's not the only one. Noah won't quit talking about it. What are you doing Mercedes?"

Mercedes sighed "Look Quinn, this school is amazing, and with the opportunities I will have there could farther my career"

"Cut the crap" Quinn said in her wispy voice "Why are you leaving?"

Mercedes sat back defensively. "I don't know what you mean"

"Is it because of Sam and Sugar?" Quinn questioned looking deep into her friends eyes waiting for her reaction to the question.

Mercedes flinched slightly. "No. Sam has nothing to do with this"

"You're lying to either me or yourself" Quinn smiled looking Mercedes deep in her eyes. Her stare was so intense, Mercedes became nervous. The tea kettle whistled that it was ready, and Mercedes rose to get it.

Quinn sat back figuring out that she was not going to get anywhere with the conversation with her current strategy. So she chose a different approach. "I remember drinking tea late nights in here with you" Quinn chuckled lightly.

Mercedes lit up at the memory "Yeah, decaf for you, sleepy time for me"

"Yeah, when Beth kept me up at night moving around, we would come down here and just talk about everything" Quinn giggled.

Mercedes smiled remembering helping to take care of her friend during the last weeks of her pregnancy. "Yeah, we did have some of our best conversations at like midnight"

Mercedes walked over with two cups of tea placing one at each setting. "Still take lemon and honey?" She questioned Quinn.

"Yep, still do" Quinn smiled at the fact that she remembered.

Mercedes sat down placing a sliced lemon and a jar of honey on the table. "I started taking it that way after you left" Mercedes confessed "with a bit of cream of coarse"

Quinn smiled. She had to admit to herself that even though she was in the worst situation of her life, she had great memories of the Jones house. From her midnight talks with Mercedes, to the coco butter concoction Carolyn would make Quinn rub on her belly every day, to the foot rubs Joyce would give her periodically, the Jones treated her like family when her own had abandoned her.

"Look Mercedes" Quinn began again after taking a sip of her tea "I understand that at times it easier to run. But this isn't you. You're not the type to go and abandon people when they need you. And from what Puck tells me, the group needs you."

Mercedes sighed, placing her cup on the table, and sat back in her chair. "Look the group will be fine. They are amazing. I'm just one part of the team remember" Mercedes questioned bringing up her resolution from when she rejoined the group the previous year. "And anyway, who said that this isn't me?"

"I know this isn't you because when there was a homeless pregnant sophomore who needed a friend, you didn't hesitate to not only open your heart up to her, but you home as well" Quinn answered with out looking way. "You are a fighter. You stick around when it's tough"

"What about last year" Mercedes chuckled

"Well, last year was different." Quinn smiled "But we were all basket cases last year"

Mercedes rubbed Quinn's hand knowing that last year was especially hard on her. She struggled with everything.

"What I'm saying Mercedes is don't be like me. Don't abandon the ones who love you. Don't push everyone away because it takes a long time to get back from that" Quinn pleaded squeezing Mercedes hand. "Trust me; if you do you'll have a life time of regrets."

"Hey, Puck, Mr. Schue and the group forgave you, so you shouldn't have any of those" Mercedes said attempting to sooth the tearing teen.

"Yeah. I still have them though. I mean I was awful. Even to you and for that I'm sorry" Quinn said looking down.

"Hey" Mercedes said squeezing Quinn's hand back "you're not an awful person. You made mistakes last year, but you learned from them. I knew you would be back" she smiled.

"How did you know?" Quinn questioned

"Because when there was a freshman Cheerio who was having body image issues, hating everything about herself and not eating because of it, you told her she was beautiful, and stronger than whatever she was going through" Mercedes smiled.

Quinn smiled back at her friend. "I've missed you" she admitted "I've missed everyone. I just needed to get myself together. After I feel I'm strong enough, I promise I'll be back around"

"We understand, and we'll still be here when your ready" Mercedes comforted Quinn, placing an arm around her.

"So how can I make it up to you? Right now, today?" Quinn questioned straightening up and smiling weakly.

"Well you could start by staying for family dinner" Mercedes smiled.

"You got it" Quinn smiled hugging her friend tightly.

* * *

><p>That evening, after dinner, Sam sat at his kitchen table working on his English homework. He figured the change of scenery would help him. Unfortunately it didn't and he still struggled with it. George walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He noticed his teen son, working diligently on his studies and smiled.<p>

"Anything I can help you with" George questioned, as he grabbed a cup out of the cabinet.

"No" Sam huffed as he dropped his pencil on the table and sat back in frustration.

"You want to talk about it? Whatever's going on?" George quizzed concerned why his son seemed to be in a constantly foul mood for the past couple of weeks.

"No" Sam sighed gentler, mindful of his tone.

"Your mom tells me that Quinn stopped by today" George smiled taking a seat next to his son.

"Yeah, she wanted to catch up" Sam shrugged. "She seemed like she had a tough time, but is getting back on her feet now"

"Even though she was grateful for her help, your mother never truly forgave her for hurting you the way she did" George smiled

"I know" Sam shrugged "but she is Noah's again, so there is no reason to worry. Today was just a visit"

"And how is Mercedes? I haven't heard her name in a while" George quizzed. He really wanted to catch up with his son. Due to his work, he sacrificed his relationship with his children, which he felt guilty about.

Sam sighed, his face grew sad. "She's not talking to me at the moment"

"Why, what happened?" George probed.

Sam sighed "Just know, that I love this family and will do anything to protect us"

George sat up "What are you talking about Sam? What is going on because you have been different these past few weeks?"

"Dad it's nothing" Sam tried to dismiss his previous statement scared he'd said too much.

"No Sammy, I won't. Now my main regret about loosing my job and the house was about the predicament I put you in. You became a father to your siblings, and it killed me to take some of your teen years from you because of what happened to us. I never wanted that for you Sammy. Now I have a chance to be the father I was suppose to be to you. Now what is it" George pleaded to his son. They originally told each other everything. Now he felt their relationship dissolving and he was desperate to rectify it.

Sam sighed; he needed to get everything off his chest because it was eating him alive. "Mercedes isn't talking to me because I'm dating a girl named Sugar"

"Why have I never heard her name before? Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of one of the rich guys in town. He's golf buddies with your Boss" Sam sighed. "I'm dating her because she threatened that if I didn't she would get you fired"

George sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But don't worry. I'm dating her and she got the popularity she wanted and is happy so your job is not in jeopardy" Sam reassured his father, seeing the look on his face.

George remained quiet for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this" he finally resolved getting up from his table.

"Dad what are you going to do?" Sam questioned in earnest. "Because she said if I told anyone she would have you fired"

"I'm going to be your father, and handle this situation. Don't you worry Sammy" George smiled weakly rubbing his son's head as he stood up.

Sam sat quietly after his father left the kitchen, nervous what he had set in motion by telling his secret.

* * *

><p>"Why are we meeting in the auditorium?" Artie questioned as Tina wheeled him next to his teacher.<p>

"Mercedes asked that we meet in here today" William said, reviewing the letter she left in his office that morning.

"What she wanted to make her announcement official like Lebron?" Puck sighed taking a seat.

"I have to admit, although I am furious with her, I love the amount of drama she is building for this announcement" Rachel stated with a conflicted look on her face to Kurt. The two decided to both come in that day to give Mercedes one last talk before she left.

"Well whatever" Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's comment "Wheezy just better make this quick"

"Well then I guess you'll appreciate my presence here even more" Alicia smiled as she sauntered into the auditorium followed by Eli. "It's like Cruella walking in on the puppies"

Eli looked over Alicia's shoulder and spotted Kurt standing next to Blaine. "Hi Kurt" he waved with a smile. Kurt returned the greeting with a smile and a small wave. "Blade" Eli dryly greeted Blaine.

"It's Blaine" he replied confused why this boy could never properly pronounce his name.

"Oh so you must be Ms. Moore" Rachel said stepping in front of William. "All I have to say to you is…. How awesome was it on Broadway? Because although I am not a fan of yours at the moment, for trying to rip our family apart, I really would like to pick your brain about auditioning and-"

"What are you doing here?" William questioned, cutting off Rachel, while stepping in front of the rambling teen.

"I asked her to come" Mercedes called from the stage. "I wanted her here when I made this announcement. Can everyone please take a seat?"

Her entire glee club, William, and her two guests sat down in the audience, anticipating what Mercedes had to say. "As you know, I have been offered the opportunity to leave McKinley and be the lead female vocalist at Peterson Academy. After talking it over with some pretty amazing and supportive people" Mercedes smiled to herself as she thought of Quinn "I have thought about it and made my decision. But in true glee club fashion, I have a song that best describes my decision." With that she looked back at the Brad the piano player and nodded, signaling that she was ready for him to play

When I think of home  
>I think of a place where there's love overflowing<br>I wish I was home  
>I wish I was back there with the things I been knowing<p>

Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning  
>Suddenly the snowflakes that fall have a meaning<br>Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean

[_She slowly walks down the stairs, in to the audience area of the auditorium to where her friends and teacher are sitting_]  
>Maybe there's a chance for me to go back there<br>Now that I have some direction  
>It would sure be nice to be back home<br>Where there's love and affection  
>And just maybe I can convince time to slow up<br>Giving me enough time in my life to grow up  
>Time be my friend, let me start again<p>

Suddenly my world has changed it's face  
>But I still know where I'm going<br>I have had my mind spun around in space  
>And yet I've watched it growing<p>

If you're list'ning God  
>Please don't make it hard to know<br>If we should believe in the things that we see

[_She grabs Williams hand while she sings to him_]  
>Tell us, should we run away<br>Should we try and stay  
>Or would it be better just to let things be?<p>

Living here, in this brand new world  
>Might be a fantasy<br>But it taught me to love  
>So it's real, real to me<p>

[_She sings to Kurt, who smiles at his friend_]  
>And I've learned<br>That we must look inside our hearts  
>To find a world full of love<br>Like yours  
>Like me<p>

Like home...

When she was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the auditorium. Even Puck secretly wiped his eye from her performance. Mercedes turned to William and smiled "Mr. Schue I'm staying home." With that he engulfed her in a hug. She smiled up at her teacher and turned to Ms. Moore. "Thank you so much for the offer, but this is my family, and I can't abandon them. I hope you understand."

Alicia sighed and then smiled. "Of course I do." She patted Mercedes shoulder. "Ugh but I will miss that voice in my choir" She smiled.

"William" Alicia smiled and nodded to Will. He replicated her movement and smiled.

"Come on Eli" Alicia called to her nephew.

Eli went over and hugged Mercedes. "I hope we can still be friends" he asked as he squeezed her. Sam saw this and became a bit upset to see her in another man's arms. "Of course" Mercedes reassured as she embraced Eli back.

"Bye Kurt" Eli smiled as he turned to leave "Blaire" he dryly stated again and turned and followed behind Alicia.

"IT'S BLAINE!" the normally even tempered teen yelled. Kurt turned and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"So you're not leaving us?" Tina smiled to Mercedes

"No. What would you guys do without me? The whole system would just fall apart. And who would hit those glory notes at the end? Huh?" Mercedes joked. Tina smiled and hugged her tightly, prompting Brittney, Santana, and Rachel to join in.

When the girls let her go Kurt walked up to Mercedes. She grew quiet when she looked into his eyes. He sighed, and gave her a remorseful look. "Mercy, I'm so sorry I-"

Mercedes held up her hand signaling for him to stop talking. She wrapped him in her arms in a tight hug. "No need Kurt" she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her tighter, thankful that she had already forgiven him for his tantrum. "I love you" he sighed into her ear. "Love you too" she smiled back.

"Okay, okay" Mercedes smiled as she let go of Kurt and turned to her classmates "Let's get ready to kick some Peterson butt at Sectionals!" she yelled. With that the group closed in for a massive hug while they hooted in agreement.

Sam stood back in awe of Mercedes. He caught her eye and smiled. She returned the gesture. At that moment Sam got a text message. He pulled out his phone read it and grinned widely. His day had just gotten even sweeter.

* * *

><p>After school Sam went to his locker humming Home which had been stuck in his head the rest of the day. He was cheerful, more than he had been in a long time. Sugar walked up with her group of followers, which seemed to have ballooned. "Sam, take us to the mall" She demanded without a hello and a smirk on her face, looking to her friends for acceptance.<p>

Sam slowly turned from his locker to face the pint sized girl. "NO" he smiled as he closed his locker and began to move down the hallway. Her friends all gasped as his response. Sugar stood there dumbfounded by his answer to her demand.

"We want to go to the mall and you're taking us" she repeated in an attempt to show dominance.

Sam slowly turned around with a large smile "In fact Hell- to- the- NO!"

Sugar was stunned. She couldn't understand why he had all of a sudden grown defiant. She walked briskly standing in front of the larger teen. She looked down the hall to make sure her friends were at a safe distance. When she was satisfied that they were she threatened "Take us to the mall or your daddy is out of a-"

"You can stop right there" Sam smiled holding up his hand to her face. "I had a talk with my father about our current dating situation, which in turn had a conversation with his boss. Turns out that one your dad cheats at golf and two the "clout" with your precious daddy doesn't run as deep as you assumed. So not only is my father not getting fired, he got a raise AND a promotion."

Sugar was in shock as her blackmail plot fell apart in front of her eyes. At that moment her cell phone rang.

Sam laughed "You may want to get that"

Sugar pulled out her phone to find it was her father on the other end. "Hi daddy" she said cheerfully. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as the voice on the other end yelled in an inaudible tone. "But daddy" Sugar wined.

Sam doubled over in laughter and began walking away. "I'll let you get this" he smiled "Oh and by the way Sugar? WE ARE DONE!" he boomed loud enough for all of her friends to hear at the other end of the hall. He left the sophomore wining on the phone and totally humiliated in front of her gasping, gossiping friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi. Welp this is the end of this little Fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for their time. I really want to thank Jadziwine, 93flwerfly, emzjuk, Princess976, Mad-like, CENAORTONFAN69and S****pazzyCaro, to all of my reviewers (means a great deal to me guys). **

**Oh Yeah almost forgot the song will be in my bio area. I think it is so pretty so if you've never heard it check it out.**

**And as always Read, Enjoy, and Comment :0)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Angel<p>

Come out side. PLEASE

Mercedes sighed. She couldn't do this any more with Sam. She cared about him, but she had already given up so much for him. With her nibble thumbs, she quickly texted him back:

I can't. Go Home.

She sighed as she put her phone down on her desk sure that he had gotten the hint. She moved her glasses up to pinch the bridge of her nose and sighed. As her hands left her phone, it went off again. She sighed and opened the text:

Please Mercedes. For just a minute.

She stared at the text. She didn't want to but she figured it was the only way to have him leave. She put on her purple Ugg boots, and a heavy hoodie. She tip toed down her stairs and out of her back door into the cold winter air. "Sam" she loudly whispered into the night.

Sam appeared like an apparition from behind her bush. He was covered his dark hoodie which was under his winter coat. His nose and cheeks where red due to the cold. Mercedes sighed and leaned against her house. "You can't keep popping over like this Sam. I could get in big trouble"

"I know. I just had something to tell you" He said with a slight grin.

"And a phone call wouldn't do it?" Mercedes grimaced as the night air engulfed her. She began to shiver, as a slight breeze swept past her.

"No. it's too important" Sam replied "Plus you never returned any of my other phone calls"

Mercedes shrugged in agreement. She had been avoiding him since she saw him and his new girlfriend around. She just figured it was better to remove herself from the situation. "Well out with it because its cold and I have to mentally prepare for Sectionals. It is tomorrow you know?"

Sensing her aggravation Sam got straight to the point. "I dumped Sugar" he announced with a wide grin. He expected her to jump into his outstretched arms and burry him in kisses, or that's how it played out in his head.

Unfortunately for him all Mercedes did was raise an eyebrow and remark "You called me outside in the cold for that?" She huffed and turned to go back inside. Sam quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "You're not happy? I mean I dumped her"

Mercedes turned and looked at Sam who stood in front of her confused. "Okay. Well congrats" she sighed, and again started heading for her door.

"She was blackmailing me" Sam sighed.

Mercedes froze, and turned on her heels back to Sam. "What?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"Sugar, she was blackmailing me. She promised that if I didn't date her and help make her popular, she would have her father, talk to my father's boss and have him fired."

Mercedes mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you serious?" was the only phrase that would come out.

Sam nodded. "Plus she promised if I told anyone she would get my dad fired. I couldn't let us go back to living in the Motel again. So I did it" he admitted ashamed of his actions.

"That little twerp!" Mercedes seethed through grit teeth. "I am going to kill her" She was seeing red at this point. "I should have let Santana pop her like a pimple!"

Sam noticed the look in her eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to have her snap out of her angry gaze and look into his eyes. "'Cedes its okay now. It's over, I told my dad who talked to his boss and he promised he wasn't going to fire him. In fact he got a promotion" he reassured her.

"No Sam, that little bitch blackmailed you and threatened your family knowing what you guys had been through. And she did it by making you be her boyfriend? I mean how pathetic is she? And after I broke up with Shane for you and-"

"WHOA!" Sam interrupted Mercedes angry rant "_YOU_ dumped Shane?" Sam questioned.

Mercedes paused, forgetting that she'd only told Kurt that she had broken up with Shane. Because she didn't feel like dealing with everything, she allowed the rest of the school to think he dumped her that morning. "Uh yeah" she said lowering her eyes.

"For _Me_?" Sam questioned looking into her eyes.

"Well it wasn't _JUST_ for you" Mercedes attempted to back track "I mean, I also wanted a different future than he wanted, you know. I want to move out of Ohio, live in a big city, and –"

"To be with me" Sam smiled mischievously.  
>"I-I-I mean I was going to see where, or if you wanted to take things to another level, but then I saw you kissing Sugar"<p>

"Whoa, _SHE_ was kissing _ME_" Sam corrected her. He was tired of that misconception being thrown at him.

"Well when I saw that kiss, I kinda, you know put that plan aside" Mercedes sighed.

"And all this time I though he dumped you because of me" Sam smiled leaning against Mercedes house. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing I was the cause of him leaving you, and you really wanting to be with him"

"Well, now you can breathe easy" Mercedes chuckled lightly "I left him"

Sam turned to her, and caressed her icy cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was so smooth to his slightly rough finger. She reached up and touched his hand, taking it into hers, smiling sweetly into his eyes. Her heart began to race, as he looked at her lips, and slowly licked his own. At that moment, the sky opened up and a light snow fall began. The flakes gently glided onto the silent teens as they took each other in. Sam moved in closer to Mercedes until there was no space between them. She felt the heat radiating off of his chest as it heaved. She tilted her head upwards toward his, as he stooped slightly. They were inches away from each other's face when….

"MERCEDES!" Julius Jones called from the back door.

Mercedes instinctively and quickly pushed Sam into the bushes to hide him and stepped around her house to where her father could she her.

"Hi daddy" she sweetly smiled, in an attempt to act like she wasn't about to make out with a boy who was now in hiding her bushes.

"What are you doing out here? Its freezing" Julius questioned as he closed his robe, shielding his pajama coved body from the icy night air.

"Oh I'm-"Mercedes thought quickly "I'm enjoying the first snow fall of the season" she smiled, praying that he actually believed her.

Julius stood quietly just staring at her, in a manner that suggested that he was attempting to deice if he believed her or not.

"Well get in the house and enjoy it from inside. That's what I work for, so you can enjoy things like that from a heated room." He sighed as he turned and walked into the house.

"Okay daddy" she cheerfully replied. She quickly mouthed the word "Sorry" to Sam who was still sprawled in the bushes, frozen from the sound of her father voice. She quickly followed Julius in the house and closed the door.

When she go into her warm room, she noticed she had a missed texted. She opened it to see it was from Sam:

Next time, your mine

Mercedes giggled, as she kicked off her Uggs, and tossed her hoodie onto her chair. She snuggled into bed and replied:

I already am ;0)

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a sing off?" Tina questioned.<p>

"Well all of the judges gave Dalton, Peterson, and McKinley the same score" William sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose from stress. "Year before last, at sectionals, when it was only two teams both had a chance to move on to the next round" he reminded them. "Well there isn't enough space for three teams to go, so we have to have another performance, right now"

The team began to panic. "What, what are we suppose to do?" Artie questioned "come up with a WHOLE other show in like fifteen minutes? That's insane!"

"It's impossible" Puck sighed sinking on the couch.

"No, no we can make this work" William said breathing, his brain racing a mile a minute. "Mercedes!" he yelled after a moment of thought. Mercedes jumped up from her seat next to Sam, but still holding on to his hand. "Your Regional solo audition, your our opening act" William smiled broadly.

"Oh yes!" Rachel agreed. "That would be perfect for the opening."

"But Mr. Schue, that was just an audition piece, do you think it can win?" Mercedes questioned as she felt a rush of nerves take over her.

"With the way you presented it with Tina, and Santana accompanying you then yes it can." William walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and looking her straight in the eye. "You can do this. I know you can. You're ready" he reassured her.

She smiled back at him weakly and took a deep breath. This was her time to step up and be the leader she always knew she could be. "Okay Mr. Schue, I'll do it"

William smiled warmly at her, feeling an emotional shift in her when she agreed to take the lead.

"Well that's great but what's the group number going to be" Blaine questioned.

"Well we can do that new Katy Perry we were messing around with" Sam suggested. "Its fun light and gets people on their feet"

"Perfect" William smiled "We have our new show, so that gives us all" he quickly glanced at the clock in the waiting room "thirteen minutes to prepare. Let's do this guys!"

Mercedes stood in front wing of the stage nervously. She fidgeted with her fingers while Rachel and Kurt primped her.

"Now don't be nervous" Kurt smiled as he hugged her

"And remember, your Mercedes Jones, a true diva" Rachel added.

"We're going out to the audience to watch" Kurt looked into her eyes as he rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her. "If you get nervous remember you're a star"

Mercedes hugged her friends tightly. She took a deep breath and looked at both of them and replied "Thank you" With that the two scurried off to find their seats.

Although she appreciated the pep talk, Mercedes was still terrified. She didn't want to let her team down, and was afraid she would if she didn't do her absolute best. Her hands where sweating and could not stop shaking. She rubbed them down the front of her dress and shook them in an attempt to dry them. She felt like she was going to pass out when a familiar hand touched her shoulder. Its warmth sent a tingle down her spine causing her to shiver. She turned to see Sam smiling down at her. He smiled warmly when their eyes met. For some reason, all of her nerves melted away. She smiled back at him, as his hand slid down her arm to her hand. He grasped the other hand, and held it firmly.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" she responded, almost in a whisper.

"Look, like I've told you before, don't over think it. Just sing from your heart and you'll be fine"

Mercedes took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled as her heart rate began to slow. She was amazed that he had the ability to clam her so easily just by being there. They stood in the wing silently, just breathing, when the announcer, announced the last group in the sing off, McKinley High.

"Well that's my cue" she smiled

"Break a leg" Sam responded dropping her hands.

He turned to leave the wing to get into position when she called out to him "Sam?"

He quickly turned to face Mercedes who had a calm look on her face. "I want you to listen to the words of this song, because whenever I sing this" she sighed "It's you I'm singing to"

Sam nodded, touched that she was singing for him.

And with that Mercedes made her way on to the dark stage, and took her place.

The Piano player sat behind the keys and she took a deep breath saying to her self "You can do this Mercedes" and her heart truly believed she could.

The Piano played as she began to sing:

[Mercedes stands alone in the spot light and closes her eyes and images she is singing directly to Sam]

Lately when I look into your eyes  
>You're the only one I need in my life<br>Baby I just don't know how to describe  
>How lovely you make me feel inside<p>

[She opens her eyes and sings with all of her heart]  
>You give me butterflies<br>Got me flying so high in the sky  
>I can't control the butterflies<br>You give me butterflies  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the butterflies

This seemed like the likely thing  
>From the start you told me I would be your queen<br>But never had I imagined such a feeling  
>joy is what you bring<br>I want to give you everything

You give me butterflies  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the butterflies  
>You give me butterflies<br>Got me flying so high in the sky  
>I can't control these butterflies<p>

You and I  
>Are destiny<br>I know now  
>You were made for me<p>

Ohhh oooo  
>I can't control it<br>It's driving me  
>Taking over me and I want….<p>

You give me butterflies  
>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>I can't control the butterflies  
>You give me butterflies<br>Got me flying so high in the sky  
>I can't control the butterflies<p>

You give me butterflies  
><em>[Santana and Tina come in from the left and right wing behind Mercedes<em>] Butterflies…  
><strong>[Mercedes continues singing in earnest to the audience]<br>Got me flying so high in the sky**  
>[<em>Santana and Tina begin to walk down stag<em>] Butterflies…  
><strong>I can't control, I can't control it<br>You give me butterflies**  
>[<em>Santana and Tina each take one of Mercedes hands while they sing. The spot light spreads to them<em>]Butterflies…..  
>[<em>Mercedes smiles at each of her friends as they flank her and they sing in harmony<em>]  
><strong>Got me flying so high in the sky<br>**_[Santana and Tina look out to the audience_] Butterflies…  
><strong>I can't control the butterflies<strong>

[_Tina_ _and Santana take over the lead in harmony, while Mercedes sings the chores_]  
>You give me something I just can't deny<br>[**Mercedes sings: Got me flyin so high in the sky]**  
>Something that is so real<br>**[Mercedes: I can't control these butterflies**]  
>I just can't control the way I feel<br>**[Mercedes: Oh no oh no oh no oh no]  
><strong>You give me something that I just can't deny  
><strong>[Mercedes: Butterflies]<br>**Something that is so real  
><strong>[Mercedes: Got me flyin so high in the sky…]<strong>  
>I just can't control the way I feel<p>

**[Mercedes almost sighs: Ohh I never felt like this…]**

The trio grew quiet as the audience erupted in applause, all with their eyes lowered to the stage. Mercedes looks up smiling wildly from the audience's reaction. "Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, The New Directions"

"Oh that was AMAZING" Will yelled as the group met in their dressing room. "The audience loved it, and I'm sure the judges did too". "And Mercedes" he smiled turning his attention to the grinning teen "you were phenomenal"

"I must admit" Rachel smiled "I don't know if I would have been able to pull that off with the ease you showed" she admitted as she gave her friend a hardy squeeze.

"Well thank Mr. Schue who suggested I sing something with a 'softer touch'" Mercedes beamed hugging her teacher.

"The woman sitting next to me was in tears" Kurt cooed as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and Mercedes.

"What?" Emma questioned "I tend to get emotional at times when some one sings so beautifully" she said in her defense to her tears. William giggled at his fiancé, wrapping her in his arms, rubbing her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have sounded so great with out Tina and Santana" She smiled at her friends. "You guys were amazing!"

"Yeah, well you know we have your back Wheezy" Santana joked as she hugged Mercedes

"Yeah, always" Tina smiled as Mercedes kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I hope it was enough to get us through" Blaine wondered as he leaned on Kurt's shoulder.

"Mercedes"

The entire room turned to look at Sam, who was standing by the door. He was the last to come inside the room. After the performance he lingered backstage, allowing her words to wash over him. He knew that this was it, he had to know exactly where they were going.

The other teens cleared a path between the two, as the room fell silent, unsure what was about to happen. She stared at Sam who looked breathless. When she looked into his eyes, she felt the weight of the moment. She knew they would have to have this moment at one point, and she would have preferred it to not be so public. But with the look in Sam's eyes she knew it was going to happen now, or never. She stepped forward slightly in front of the crowd that had just surrounded her. She took a deep breath and answered him "Yes Sam"

"Did you mean it? What you said back stage?" He questioned looking deep in her eyes, past them, it seemed, like he could see her soul. "Did you?"

Mercedes sighed, her heart fluttering. "Yes, Sam yes I meant it, and I –" she started.

At the word 'yes' Sam quickly closed the space between them, taking two large steps. The time for words were over. He knew for sure that she was all his. He grabbed her face, firmly planting a sweet and succulent kiss on her lips. Lips he had been waiting over a year to feel. When they touched it felt like for that moment, the rest of the room melted away like snow, and it was only her and him. And she felt her self give in to him. She closed her eyes tightly mentally savoring that moment and the taste of his lips. It was all she wanted, and need from him. The official validation of her feelings for him, she was giving him everything that she had felt for him since the previous year. All of the happiness, pain, and care that they shared, was felt instantaneously in that one kiss.

When they finally separated, they noticed the gasps, awws, and cheering they had commanded from their friends with their simple act. Sam, still holding on to her face, rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to be met with his and a wide smile. Mercedes smiled warmly back at him as she softly rubbed her nose against his.

Kurt leaned on Blaine who threw his arm around him and nuzzled his boyfriend, happy that their friend was finally with the man she wanted.

"What did she say?" Brittney wondered out loud about what Mercedes could have said to get such a response from Sam.

"I don't know, but I need her to tell me so I can write it down and use it later" Puck responded

"At least they have the decency to wait until _AFTER_ we've left the stage" Santana shot at Finn and Rachel

"Never gona live that down, are we?" Rachel questioned her tall boyfriend as he wrapped her in his arms

"Nope, probably not" Finn admitted with a goofy smile.

"Will all of the remaining teams please come to the stage" the PA system blared.

"Okay guys" William smiled "Let's see how we did" And with that he ushered his team towards the door, allowing Sam and Mercedes to linger a bit. He put his hands on both teens' shoulders, and when they both looked at him he smiled and winked. He then took Emma by the hand and led her out of the room.

Sam and Mercedes were the last two in the room still in each other's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. He caressed her face and kissed her lightly.

"So according to your theory Mr. Evans, how was that kiss?" she questioned with a playful giggle.

Sam swallowed as he thought. He looked up and sighed. He looked back down at the waiting girl in his arms smiled his wide smile and said one word: "Epic"

Mercedes smiled and giggled in to his chest. "I feel the exact same way"

He hugged her tightly letting the smell of coconut fill his nose as he kissed her hair. He released her and slid his hands into hers.

"Let go see what you won us" he smiled.

With that they headed for the door to find out the groups fate, and what prize they had won, if any. But it wasn't as important to them, because they had the finally received the best prize, each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterflyz: Alicia Keys Augello-Cook (writers)<strong>

**EMI April Music Inc. Lellow Productions**

**So I will be writing more on Mercedes. I'm thinking of a Scrapbook of her life (from the rest of Senior year and beyond) but I can't figure out if I want to do it in chronological order or skip around her life and let the reader fit the pieces together. So if you have time to drop a suggestion on which would be better, it would be much appreciated. **

**Oh and to Mad-like you see Schue took what Alicia told him to heart :0) and Jadziwine Schue saw that he could lose her and now realizes how much he needs her (Which I wish he would do in canon but whatever I'm dealing cause I'm in love with the Troubletones and don't want them to go back) That's why he trust her in the end to save them with a solo. He's not stupid (well in my fic he's not). lol**


End file.
